Dragon de hielo
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: A dos meses de la liga Sinnoh ,Ash decide ir a un viaje por las demás regiones para capturar mas pokemons y entrenarlos mejor pero es visitado por el pokemon legendario Kyurem para ser su pokemon. Esto dará paso a la mayor aventura de todas con legendarios ,villanos ,un evento del pasado y quizás la salvación de todo los pokemons. Harem: Maylene/Anabel/Gardenia/Clair/Elesa/Cynthia.
1. Chapter 1

**Dragon de hielo**

**Pokemon **no me pertenece sino a su compañía creadora.

El fic tendrá sus cambios, en especial sobre la liga Sinnoh ya que fue meses desde que he visto un capitulo de pokemon y eso es porque lo quitaron en cartoon network, así que habrá muchos cambios.

Otro tema muy importante debo de decirles pensé en hacer un Harem pero me resulta difícil, quizas lo haga pero a petición del publico pero sino quieren, las opciones como pareja para Ash son: Anabel, Maylene, Gardenia y Clair ¿la razón? Porque son mis entrenadoras favoritas y seria interesante verlas interactuar con Ash. Así que ustedes deciden o yo lo hare eventualmente.

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué es un maestro pokemon? Solo aquel que sabe sobre todo los tipos diferentes de pokemons, como interactuar, como criarlos correctamente, como ayudarle a mejorar, un cargo completamente imposible ¿dirías tú, no? Pero todo puede ser conseguido si tienes el valor, la determinación suficiente como para romper lo impasable e imposible y lograr tu cometido. El valor y la determinación es la clave para todos, tanto para los pokemons en el momento de evolucionar y para cuando el entrenador da su fe a su pokemon. Solo necesitas determinación.<em>

* * *

><p>Había pasado ya una semana desde aquel momento en que los amigos en el viaje de Sinnoh se habían separados. La cuestión fue que la liga Sinnoh fue aplazada dos meses despues cuando debió de haber sido una dos semanas, lo que había sucedido fue que hubo una trifulca con los restantes miembros del ya disperso equipo Galaxy que intentaron atacar la sede de la liga, por suerte fueron derrotados por la Elite Four junto con la campeona Cynthia pero aun así el Sr Charles Goodshow decidió aplazar la fecha de la liga para prevenir incomodidades a los competidores además de un tiempo para entrenamiento. Así estaba la cosa, Ash tenia casi dos meses para prepararse para la que seria el mas intenso campeonato hasta ahora.<p>

Pero la cuestión era los amigos de Ash. Dawn había quedado en segundo lugar en el gran festival y sabiendo que a Ash le faltaba dos meses para sus enfrentamientos, le informo que no podría acompañarle porque necesitaba prepararse para ir a Hoenn, Brock por otro lado su partida fue de simple urgencia, su madre había sufrido un accidente en Kanto y tenia que ir para cuidar a sus hermanos. Ash no lo culpaba, es mas, le agradecía que le hayan tomado en cuenta antes de haber tomado una decisión.

Por ello ahora estaba solo y sin saber que hacer. Actualmente había recibido de nuevo a su equipo a Gliscor que había terminado con su entrenamiento con el maestro del aire .Ash había hablado con el profesor Oak para permitirle tener varios pokemons a la mano porque no quería dejar a sus anteriores pokemons al olvido ,ellos iguales eran importante. Pero aun con todo eso, no sabia que hacer. Se encontraba actualmente en la zona donde por primera vez se había encontrado con aquel Riolu y que había salvado de la cazadora J siendo acompañado por su fiel amigo Pikachu ,estaba buscando un lugar para poder entrenar aunque no sabia donde comenzar y en que mejorar ,tenia en su equipo a Gible ,Staraptor ,Torterra ,Infernape ,Glalie ,Kingler ,Muk ,Buizel ,Gliscor ,Cyndaquil ,Totodile ,Bayleef ,Snorlax , Sceptile ,Tauros ,Swellow y para el final a su mejor amigo Pikachu.

-Bueno ,mejor aprovechemos este tiempo para entrenar Pikachu ,el profesor Oak nos dijo que solo tengo permitido llevar muchos pokemons solo porque ya tengo todas las medallas y la liga es en dos meses. Bien chicos ¡Salgan!-Ash lanzo todas sus pokebolas al aire liberando a sus pokemons mas confiables y fuertes quienes saludaron a su estilo a su entrenador ,uno mas afectuoso que otros ,bueno Muk y Bayleef que se lanzaron a abrazar a Ash haciendo que riera con fuerza- ¡ya ,ya chicos! Sé que me extrañaron, yo igual. Tenemos mas de un mes para pasarlo juntos pero ahora debemos de entrenar ¿les parece?

-Mok/Bay, Bay (_¡Como quieras Ash!)-_Dijeron los dos pokemons en su lengua propia para despues cumplir con la petición de su entrenador y se plantaron junto a los demás pokemons esperando las indicaciones de Ash. El joven de pueblo paleta rápidamente presento a sus nuevos pokemons con los antiguos y fueron a dirección de un lago por aquella ruta, deseaba un poco de privacidad para entrenar.

Sin saber que en ese momento en algún lugar estaban hablando justamente de él.

* * *

><p>-<em>¿Estas seguro en hacer esto?<em>

_-Si…él es el elegido, tu mismo lo has dicho, todos lo han dicho pero son muy orgullosos como para admitir que desean estar con aquel humano….él es diferente…_

_-Pero tú jamás lo has conocido…_

_-Lo he hecho a través de tus palabras, las de Lugia, las de Mew, las quejas de Kyogre, las palabras suaves de Ho-oh y las especulaciones de los demás legendarios pero lo repito, la desconfianza y la traición pasada a ellos lo han llevado a no hacer lo mismo que yo hare en este momento._

_-Me parece noble tus palabras pero…_

_-Sé que estas pensando Mewtwo y se lo que hago, tu confías en el chico, eso se nota pero no te recrimino el no estar con el._

_-Yo lo respeto, él es único humano que hasta ahora me ha demostrado no toda la raza humana es traicionera y vil. Él es alguien de corazón puro y doy prueba de ello. Solo que no siento las ganas de convertirme en su pokemon…no ahora…_

_-Espero que en el futuro recapacites en tu decisión, no estas solo en ese dilema, pregúntale a Latias y quizas encuentren una amiga en este vasto mundo. Deseo conocer a ese humano y eso hare. Lo siento, siento que estar con el dará paso a una gran aventura._

_-Entonces no necesita nada de mí, has tomado tu decisión. Solo espero que las cosas no se compliquen._

_-Y me asegurare de que no ocurra. Por mi honor hare todo en mi poder para no lastimar a mi futuro entrenador._

* * *

><p>Habían pasado ya unos cinco días desde el entrenamiento y Ash podía decir que estaban avanzando…un poco en realidad. Al no saber en que mejorar Ash pensó que era mejor que sus pokemons se enfrentaran entre si y en algunos casos uno contra varios para aumentar la resistencia y habilidad y funciono en parte. Cyndaquil había evolucionado justamente en el cuarto día a Quilava y aprendió el ataque estallido, también había llamado a Charizard del Valle Charirrífico para ayudarle en el entrenamiento además también pasar tiempo con su primer pokemon de fuego.<p>

En el breve entrenamiento que ha tenido hasta ahora se ha concentrando en sus pokemons tipos fuegos y en Gible especialmente ,ya que hizo que Charizard le enseñara algunos movimientos tipo Dragon ,como garras de Dragon y furia drago Gible como a la vez que le enseñara a Quilava el movimiento Sofoco. También le instruyo entrenar a Totodile contra Gliscor para aumenta su defensa ante los ataques de agua como a la vez Buizel se enfrentaba contra Bayleef y Torterra para mejorar su resistencia contra los tipos. Pero aun así Ash sentía que no lograría nada.

-Sé que me falta algo ,podemos entrenar por todo el mes pero aun así…. ¿Qué me falta?-Se pregunto mientras veía a sus pokemons entrenar o descansar en algunos y entonces miro a sus recientes pokemons ,Gible mordía el brazo de Charizard mientras intentaba quitárselo ,Buizel evadía las hojas cepas de Torterra ,Gliscor hablaba con Totodile en medio de carcajadas ,Staraptor practicaba algunos movimientos voladores con Swellow y finalmente Infernape que combatía contra Sceptile ,Ash sonrió ante ello ,desde el comienzo de la semana ellos dos se la han pasado combatiendo como si fueran rivales. Rivales. La palabra hizo pensar a Ash y recordó a todos aquellos amigos que hizo en las otras ligas que fueron también sus rivales al final ,enfrentándose con ellos le dio mucha experiencia ,no podía olvidar a Morrison ,Tyson ,Ritchie ,Harrison pero no menos importante ,su rival mas preciado ,Gary Oak.

Ahora que lo pensaba con atención, lo último que escucho de Gary era que seguiría con su investigación sobre los pokemons, para ser sincero le molesto un poco porque ya no tendría a Gary como su rival pero se alegró por su amigo, investigar los diferentes aspectos de los pokemons es algo de elogio. Diferentes aspectos. Ash achico los ojos, algo le estaba llegando, parecía que aquello que le faltaba le estaba entrando poco a poco en la mente. Pensó sobre el profesor Oak, siempre agradecía a ese hombre, él fue el que le dio la oportunidad de convertirse en un entrenador pokemon y así cumplir con su más grande anhelo, ser un maestro pokemon. Ash abrió los ojos y despues se tranquilizo, sonrió levemente, sabia que debía de trabajar duro para lograr con su sueño, ser un maestro pokemon es ser aquel que es superior a todos aunque el titulo y el como se consigue es muy ambiguo pero Ash tenia fe que ser un maestro pokemon es aquel que conocen todo sobre los pokemons.

-¿conocer a todos los pokemons?-Se pregunto, ahora que lo pensaba, miro a sus demás pokemons, el tenia buen numero tenia que admitirlo pero si quería ser un maestro pokemon ¿no debería de tener mas? Recordó que en la isla añil ,cuando apenas tenia seis pokemons ,Gary ya tenia treinta y si lo pensaba mejor ,ese método no era malo ,es decir tendrías a tu disposición a varios pokemons de diferentes clases ,habilidad ,poder ,etc. Porque tener a Infernape no le hacia conocedor de todos los pokemons de fuego, es decir, un Charizard tenia la capacidad de volar e Infernape podía hacer ataques de tipo lucha, eran muy diferentes. Pero Ash sabia que él no era como los demás entrenadores, el no obligaba a los pokemons a seguirles porque eso no era lo suyo, si eran deseos de ellos entonces los aceptaba en su equipo aunque recordó al Snover que deseaba acompañarle en una ocasión y Ash tuvo que negarle porque ya tenia un equipo completo ¿acaso no le hacia igual a los demás entrenadores?

Ash miro a sus pokemons, algunos pocos entrenaban pero era peleas simples, nada excesivos, otros descansaban o comían algunas bayas además que otros tomaban un poco de agua del lago. Noto que el no tenia un pokemon tipo fantasma o siniestro o tipo roca puro, entonces se dio cuenta que no tener un pokemon de todos los tipos podía ser desventajoso, Paul podía darse cuenta de esto. Quizas era aquello que le faltaba, mas variedad, mas pokemons para entrenar entre ellos porque si un pokemon se puede volver fuerte enfrentándose contra los que son mas fuerte, imagínate que con varios, su resistencia seria disparada, ahora entendía del porque Anabel tenia varios pokemons aunque apenas usaban tres en las batallas pero eso aun la hacia una gran entrenadora. Otro punto para despues, echarle una visita a Anabel.

-Chicos, venga, tengo una duda que quiero platicarlo con ustedes-Todos sus pokemons se acercaron, algunos mas cerca de otros como Pikachu, Muk, Gible y Bayleef sacándole una sonrisa a Ash y les dio un leve mimo mostrándole que igual les quería. Miro a todos su pokemons en general y suspiro- Tenemos mas de un mes de entrenamiento pero…siento que falta algo y pienso que quizas necesito mas pokemons para entrenar, es decir, claro que no obligándolos sino que solo que para capturar mas para así conocer mas ataques y mas variedad, porque así seré un maestro pokemon…solo que no quiero obligar a nadie ¿ustedes que piensan?

-Char…Char (_Este Ash ¿Preocupándose por eso?)_

-Pika, pika-chu (_Es Ash de que estamos hablando pero igual nos pregunta ¿ustedes que piensan?)_

-Qui…Qui lava (_Conocer nuevos amigos, mmmm seria interesante, Ash es muy bueno, supongo que ayudara a otros pokemons_)

-Gible, Gib, Gib (_¡Hehehe! Si, nuevos amigos seria interesante ¡Hasta podía conocer a otra linda Dragon y morder cada rato a nuestro entrenador!)_

-Cor, Cor ¡Cor! (_Si claro, otra Dragon ¿Qué probabilidades hay de eso?, solo espero volverme mas fuerte peleando contra otros pokemons_)

-Entonces ¿Qué dicen?-Le pidió Ash aunque no sabia porque sintió un escalofrió cuando Gible hablo. Todos los pokemons del joven asintieron en acuerdo a su petición. Ash suspiro levemente y ahora que tenia la decisión de capturar mas pokemons para ganar mas experiencia y conocer a mas tipos y diferentes pokemons opto por ir primero hacia a donde estaba ese Snover y quizas a donde estaba hippopotas. Una idea se le ocurrió y miro a Charizard y tuvo la idea de ir a Johto, Hoenn o Kanto para capturar algunos pokemons de aquellas regiones-¡Muy bien! Entonces buscaremos algunos amigos y entrenaremos juntos y ¡hasta iremos a volar a las demás regiones! ¡Prepárate Charizard, nos vamos de viaje!

-Char ¡CHAAAR! _(¿Qué? ¿Viajar? ¡Oye! Eso tomara mucho tiempo)_

-Bueno, chicos prepárense y…-Ash se callo de repente al sentir como el aire comenzó a enfriarse y comenzó a temblar mientras poco a poco la temperatura bajaba. Algunos de sus pokemons se acurrucaron para buscar calor, el único que no lo hizo fue Glalie por ser un pokemon tipo hielo y se dispuso ver por todos lados para encontrar al culpable de aquello. Esperaba cualquier cosa menos lo que todos vieron despues.

Del cielo cayo lentamente un pokemon, Su aspecto, racionalmente, parecía estar basado en un terópodo y un dragón europeo en si. Era de cuatro patas siendo los delanteros mas cortos, de piel gris metálico, tenia dos alas puesta en su hombro hecha de hielo siendo la derecha un poco mas corta, su cola era corta formada por tres picos y finalmente su rostro tenia un especie de casco azul pálido hecho de hielo donde mostraba sus feroces dientes y unos ojos amarrillo que irradiaban frialdad.

Todos los pokemons de Ash se quedaron brevemente abrumado por la presencia de aquel pokemon pero se recompusieron rápidamente y adoptaron una posición defensiva listo para lo que sea. El extraño pokemon miro fijamente a Ash, como si lo estuviera analizando, como si lo estuviera juzgando. Ash no sabia que decir, ese pokemon no lo conocía, con lentitud movió su manos hacia su bolsillo y temblando levemente mostro su pokedex y apunto al misterioso pokemon.

_-pokemon desconocido: se necesita más información._

-¿Desconocido? Pero si mi pokedex tiene la base de las cuatro regiones…a no ser… ¿Qué sea de otra región?- Se pregunto en voz baja Ash y aun cuando estaba frente a quizas a un peligroso pokemon, sintió como la emoción le recorría por todo el cuerpo. Una nueva región, un lugar que no conocía y una región donde podía conocer nuevos tipos de pokemon y una nueva aventura que estaba a la espera. El pokemon Dragon sonrió ante esto.

-_Ash Ketchum._

-¿eh? ¿Alguien ha dicho algo?

-_Fui yo, Ash Ketchum, conocido como el elegido. Soy el pokemon legendario, el Dragon de hielo ,el represéntate de las tormentas de nieve ,Kyurem-_La mirada de ahora llamado Kyurem se suavizo levemente como a la vez bajaba poco a poco al suelo ,cuando aterrizo hizo temblar un poco el suelo haciendo que algunos de los pokemons del joven de pueblo paleta cayeran.

-¿Eres un pokemon legendario? ¡Wow! Eso es genial.

-_Parece ser que no te has exaltado mucho, supongo que es compresible, haz conocido a muchos legendarios durante todo tu viaje en el mundo pokemon._

-Si… ¿Cómo sabes eso?

-_Te seré directo, joven elegido. Eres famoso entre los legendarios. Te explicare esto, nosotros los legendarios tenemos una tarea en el mundo dada por el dios pokemon Arceus, yo vigilo las tormenta de nieves pero no soy el único, hay otros Kyurem por todo el mundo pero yo soy el principal, el primero. Los pokemons legendarios no están solos, hay varios como ellos pero en cada especie hay siempre el principal ¿no te has preguntando porque el sujeto conocido como Brandon tiene a los tres regis cuando viste a los tres Regis en el árbol del comienzo?_

-…Ahora que lo mencionas, si, eso es muy curioso.

_-Bueno, eso no tiene nada que ver pero es importante que lo sepas. Son poco los pokemons legendarios de cada tipo ,en realidad solo hay tres como yo y yo soy el principal ,el líder ,el alpha y por lo tanto yo tengo que reunirme con los demás legendarios en cada cierto tiempo para saber sobre las noticias de Arceus._

-¿Y como es Arceus, y que tantos legendarios has visto, has visto a Rayquaza y a Mew?

_-Hahaha, muy curioso ¿no es así? Si, lo he visto en esas reuniones y en eso que tu entras, pareces ser que has llamado la atención de varios de mis colegas, Kyogre se queja de ti cuando peleaste junto con Groudon pero sé que el esta impresionado por tal osadía, Mew no para de hablar ti, ho-oh comenta que eres un buen chico y Lugia siempre parece orgulloso cuando te mencionan._

-¿En serio? Eso es muy halagador.

-_Y es cuando entro yo, yo provengo de la región de Tesselia y hasta ahí he escuchado sobre ti y cuando supe que hasta pusiste tu propia vida en peligro por algunos legendarios me ha impresionado y verte a los ojos, sé que tome una buena decisión. Tu pureza y tu determinación me llamo tanto la atención que decidí convertirme en tu pokemon._

Un silencio cayo en el lugar para dar paso a un…

-¡¿QUE?-Soltó sorprendido Ash junto a sus pokemons a su propio lenguaje. Kyurem soltó una risa gutural ante tal reacción del joven, simplemente Ash era muy inocente. El joven de quince años sacudió la cabeza para espantar la sorpresa y miro al pokemon tipo Dragon y hielo- pero ¿Por qué quieres que sea tu entrenador?

_-Porque eres diferente humano, eres leal, desinteresado, amable, cariñoso y tu aura brilla de buenas intenciones. Algunos legendarios también lo desean pero son muy orgullosos y yo no dejaría perder la oportunidad de entrar a un gran viaje con un buen entrenador solo por mi orgullo. Entonces ¿Que piensas?_

-Bueno, seria genial, tener a un legendario y más casi desconocido es el sueño de cualquier entrenador pero yo no quiero obligarte nada, si tú quieres entonces aceptare.

-_Otra razón más de que escogí una buena decisión, eres de buen corazón muchacho, supongo que tendrás muchas novias por ello ¡Hahaha! Sé que harás grande cosas, elegído._

-… ¿Perdón?-Pidió con la mejilla sonrojada Ash ante la burla del gran Dragon y Ash no tenia que darse la vuelta para ver a Pikachu reír con fuerza. Kyurem se acercó mas a Ash y con delicadeza acerco su rostro al joven de pueblo paleta que con una gran sonrisa alegre le dio una caricia al gran Dragon. Ash miro que Kyurem deseaba ser su pokemon y termino aceptando, tomando una Ultraball la choco con suavidad en la piel del pokemon de Tesselia que desapareció en un brillo rojo. La esfera se movió por un momento antes de quedarse quieto y Ash la tomo con cuidado y sonriendo alegremente la extendió al aire-¡Si, he capturado a un Kyurem!

-¡Pi, pikapi!-Salto alegre Pikachu por la obtención de un nuevo amigo, un legendario no mas. Los demás pokemons celebraron, hasta Gible dio un pequeño baile ante la vergüenza de Corphish y Sceptile. Ash miro con cuidado la ultraball de su nuevo amigo y pensó en aquella región Tesselia ,sonrió con emoción ,tenia casi dos meses para viajar por todo el mundo y echarle un ojo a aquella región no podía ser tan malo.

-Bueno chicos, tenemos a un nuevo amigo ¡y un nuevo destino! ¡Primero iremos a Tesselia, despues a Hoenn, Despues a Johto y finalmente a Kanto! ¡Despues ganaremos la liga y juntos lograremos nuestras metas! ¡Juntos lo lograremos!

Todos los pokemons presentes aplaudieron y decidieron festejar por aquella noche. Ash no sabia que en ese momento un pequeño pokemon veía todo aquello y en el fondo de su corazón deseo tener la voluntad para ir con Ash sin saber que si lo tendrá y será mas pronto de lo que sabrá. Ash no sabia que su decisión y la adquisición de Kyurem le ha abierto un nuevo camino al joven Ash Ketchum.

**Continuara….**

* * *

><p><strong>Ahora Ash tiene a Kyurem, un pokemon tipo Dragon y hielo, él es como Giratina solo que de la quinta generación, porque recién supe que saldrá pokemon blanco y negro 2 donde Kyurem adopta otra formas que parecían fusión de Zekrom y Reshiram. En fin Kyurem me cautivo tanto que hare este fic, no estoy seguro sobre harem porque principalmente no me decidía entre Maylene o Anabel, ustedes me dicen, Harem o no y si deciden Harem, estarán: Anabel, Maylene, Gardenia y Clair. <strong>

**Toaneo07**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dragon de hielo**

**Pokemon **no me pertenece sino a su compañía creadora.

El fic tendrá sus cambios, en especial sobre la liga Sinnoh ya que fue meses desde que he visto un capitulo de pokemon y eso es porque lo quitaron en cartoon network, así que habrá muchos cambios. Otro tema muy importante: oficialmente habrá Harem pero no común, solo verán como sucede en el fic. Las parejas para Ash son: Anabel, Maylene, Gardenia y Clair.

**Nota del autor: **En un review me comentaron del porque no agregue al harem a algunas chica de Tesselia ,en serio lo pensé ,yo estaba pensando en la chica del gimnasio de tipo rayo ,Camila (O Elesa en ingles o en japonés ,Kamitsure) pero el punto fue que yo no he visto la ultima temporada y seria difícil. Otra cuestión, Ash no será Super-poderoso con puros.

* * *

><p><em>Un encuentro de aura.<em>

Al día siguiente Ash se despertó muy temprano aun cuando en la anterior noche se la paso festejando con sus pokemons ,algunas cosas como ver a Gible bailar y mordisquear a Corphish os su pokemons hablar entre si disfrutando de algunas bayas o algunos peces que Totodile y Buizel habían atrapado. Fue una reunión amistosa pero la paso genial, además que libero en un momento a Kyurem para no dejarle excluido. El Dragon de hielo se mostro sorprendido por ello pero termino pasándolas con Ash y sus nuevos compañeros aunque fue difícil debido que los pokemons legendarios usualmente son casi solitarios.

Ya despierto a hora temprana, Ash pensó que era mejor dejar descansar a sus pokemons y dar un pequeño paseo, estaba tan emocionado de un pequeño pero excitante viaje por casi todo el mundo que simplemente durmió poco. Conocer la región de Tesselia, capturar más pokemons, entrenar al máximo, tener la excitante tarea de entrenar a un legendario porque aun por muy poderosos que son, son pokemons y cualquiera puede tener la oportunidad de vencerlos con la suficiente planificación en estrategias, pero finalmente tiene una oportunidad de ganar un campeonato. Si bien Kyurem es una buena adicción, no se confiaría, ya le había costado antes hacer tal estupidez y siempre debía de esperar lo inesperado, por ello entrenar y capturar pokemons le dará una pequeña ventaja.

Viendo que sus pokemons seguía durmiendo Ash decidió ir a caminar un poco para despejarse. Saliendo entre la zona donde se encontraba el lago, Ash decidió ir por unas bayas o unas frutas para el desayuno, en serio que extrañaba a Brook. Despues de un tiempo ya había tomado unas que otras bayas y cuando iba a regresar al lago miro en una rama de un árbol una suculenta manzana y Ash no podía evitar sentir las ganas de comerla. Con una sonrisa leve se encaramo en el árbol e intento tomar la fruta, cuando lo logro ocurrió lo que todos sabía que ocurriría: se cayó. Con un fuerte sonido Ash termino en el suelo sosteniendo entre sus manos la manzana.

-Oh, rayos, eso dolió… ¡oh! La atrape, creo que valió la pena ¡buen provecho!-Cuando iba a darle un gran mordisco escucho un sonido muy familiar. Palideciendo miro hacia el árbol y se asusto a mas no poder al ver a un Beedrill pero este era diferente, ese era de un gris azulado y sus ojos eran de un gris azul, era un Beedrill brillante pero Ash no estaba muy emocionado en ese momento contando que los Beedrill eran muy agresivos cuando alguien entra en su territorio. El pokemon avispa voló lentamente hacia Ash con ese sonido amenazante mientras el joven intentaba retroceder lentamente queriendo no encender el enojo del pokemon insecto.

-brill…Brilll

-Eh ,disculpa si….yo te hice algo ,ahora yo me voy y ¡ahhhhh!-Corriendo a mas no poder esquivando los pin misil del pokemon avispa que estaba decidido a atacar a Ash ,durante la persecución ,en las sombras de un árbol un pequeño pokemon veía esta situación preocupado pero temeroso debido a que deseaba ayudar pero tenia miedo. Ash hábilmente esquivaba los ataques del Beedrill brillante pero sabia que tarde o temprano terminaría herido. Así que decidió llamar a sus pokemons- ¡Pikachu, Charizard, Gible, Kyurem, necesito ayuda aquí Ahhh!

-¡Brrriiillll!-Siseo el Beedrill mientras creaba desde la punta de sus antenas una esfera de energía naranja, estaba preparando el ataque Hiperrayo y al ver eso Ash termino tropezando por una rama. El Beedrill iba a apuntar el ataque al joven cuando de repente un manchón azul y negro salió entre la sombra de un árbol y se planto frente al Beedrill brillante e impacto su cabeza que brillaba azul en el abdomen del pokemon hizo que lanzara el Hiperrayo al dirección del cielo. Ash abrió la boca impresionado.

-Ese fue un cabezazo Zen pero ¿Qué pokemon hizo…? Espera ¿Eres tu Riolu?-Pregunto Ash sorprendido mirando al pequeño pokemon azul y negro que estaba frente a el aunque noto que estaba temblando. El pokemon misterioso resulto ser aquel Riolu capaz de usar Auraesfera aun cuando solo un Lucario podía ser capaz de eso. El Beedrill brillante sacudió la cabeza y miro salvajemente al Riolu. Ash trago saliva- Riolu ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

-Rio, Riollluuuu (_Te estuve viendo Ash y no quería que terminaras lastimado, por eso ataque)_

-Yo se y te lo agradezco pero eso no era lo que quería hacer ¿Dónde esta tu dueño, el señor mayor? ¿Por qué estas aquí tan temprano?-Ash se callo al ver como Riolu bajaba la mirada un poco con expresión sombría. Ash se quiso pegar por insensible y sintió mucha tristeza por lo que había dicho, puede ser despistado en algunas cosas pero no sabia que, quizas el aura, pero podía sentir el dolor y la tristeza que irradiaba Riolu-…Yo…lo siento….

-Riolllu, Lu, Lu (_Él ya se fue y por esto he estado por este bosque y no pude evitar verte aquí, Ash y yo…)_

_-_¡Riolu, cuidado!-Se habían olvidado del Beedrill que ataco con un tijera X hacia Riolu golpeándolo fuertemente haciendo que el pequeño pokemon gritara adolorido pero el Beedrill no dejo pasar la oportunidad, su cuerpo fue rodeado por una esfera de energía morada, un Giga impacto que choco con fuerza contra Riolu que gimió aun mas por el golpe físico, Ash no perdió tiempo y atrapo con sus brazos a Riolu- ¡Riolu! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?

-Ir…Riolu (_Estoy bien, fue duro pero bien_)

-Giga impacto, este Beedrill es raro, creo que fue capturado ¡Oye! ¡¿Quién es tu entrenador?-Pregunto Ash al pokemon insecto pero parecía que había dicho algo muy personal al pokemon porque comenzó a zumbar aun más fuerte. El Beedrill intento embestir a Ash debido que aun no podía usar algún ataque pero el joven de pueblo paleta se movió evitando el golpe pero el Beedrill intento impactar unos de sus taladros al joven pero este igual lo esquivaba aunque recibió unos que otros rasguños-¿Qué le sucede a este pokemon?

-rio, rio (_Él dice que odia a los entrenadores porque el suyo le abandono)_

-Genial, eso es malo, un momento ¿Cómo te estoy entendiendo? ¡Woo, por casi!

-Rio-Luu (_Es por el aura Ash, déjame en el suelo ¡puedo pelear!)_

-No Riolu, eres muy joven, no sabes pelear bien, tranquilo yo te defenderé, no por nada somos amigos-Agrego Ash al pequeño pokemon esquivando por los pelos un Hiperrayo del pokemon avispa, Riolu se mostro sorprendido pero sonrió levemente y haciendo una mueca de seriedad se libero de los brazos de Ash y aun temblando levemente quizas por el dolor o el nerviosismo aun le hizo frente al pokemon furioso que siseo en su propio lenguaje.

-¡Rio!-Exclamo el pequeño pokemon saltando hacia el Beedrill quien intento atacarle con un tijera X pero Riolu respondió con un Auraesfera haciendo chocar contra el otro ataque. El Beedrill siseo una vez mas y lanzo un pin misil que Riolu con dificultad esquivo, podía ser un pokemon especial pero era inexperto y jamás había entrenado, eso se dio cuenta Ash. Cuando Riolu intento chocar un cabezazo Zen hacia el pokemon avispa que lo evadió, recibió en la espalda un karatazo de parte de Beedrill haciendo chillar al pequeño pokemon.

-¡RIOLU!-Grito Ash lanzándose hacia el pequeño pokemon mientras Beedrill iba a lanzar un ataque furia, Ash se interpuso entre los dos pokemons y aun sabiendo peor lo hizo, recibió todos los veloces ataques del pokemon insecto. Riolu y en menor medida Beedrill se mostraron sorprendidos ante esto. Ash cayo casi encima de Riolu y suprimió una mueca de dolor e intento sonreírle tranquilizadoramente al Riolu- Hehehe ¿estas bien pequeño?

-Rio….Rio-luuu (_¿Ash? ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?_)

-Porque odio ver a mis amigos heridos, por eso Riolu. Ugh-Mascullo un poco adolorido cayendo a un lado del pequeño perro canino que gruño temeroso por el joven y volteo a ver a Beedrill que volaba en silencio mirando fijamente a Ash. Riolu con resolución se planto frente al pokemon insecto.

-Rio _(¿Ash?)_

-¿Si, Riolu?

-Rio-luuu ¡Rio-riooolu! (_Ayúdame a pelear, Ash. No dejare que esto se quede así)-_Respondió el pequeño pokemon y se lanzo directamente hacia Beedrill. Ash iba a protestar o decir algo pero al ver que Riolu se lanzo al ataque, no le quedo de otra de ayudarle.

-¡Riolu, ten cuidado, sorpréndelo y lanza un Auraesfera!-Riolu hizo lo que se indico, Beedrill había salido de su meditación y había intentando darle un tijera X hacia Riolu pero el pequeño pokemon esquivo el ataque e intentando sorpréndelo le lanzo un poco de tierra a los ojos, que si bien no era grave logro que Beedrill perdiera concentración, momento que aprovecho Riolu para lanzarle una Auraesfera directamente en la cabeza del pokemon insecto que cayo al suelo levemente adolorido.

-¡Brill, beee!

-¡cuidado Riolu, usa algún movimiento defensivo!-Instruyo Ash viendo como Beedrill se preparaba un Giga impacto que se dirigía alarmantemente rápido hacia Riolu pero el pequeño pokemon mostro otra sorpresa mas ,un brillo plateado le cubrió y recibió el ataque enemigo pero aunque hizo una mueca de dolor se mantuvo en pie. Ash reconoció el ataque, defensa férrea aumentando la defensa de Riolu pero aun así recibió el daño, entonces Ash tuvo un especie de epifanía y oro que funcionara- ¡Riolu usa contador!

-¡Rio!-El cuerpo de Riolu brillo de un tono rojizo y con una fuerza devastadora conecto un poderoso golpe en Beedrill haciendo que el pokemon insecto saliera disparado hacia un árbol. El movimiento contador funcionaba cuando el pokemon recibía un golpe físico y lo contrarrestaba con el doble de daño, siendo giga impacto un ataque devastador, Riolu logro conectar un poderoso golpe. Ash sabia que debía de terminar el combate.

-¡Riolu termínalo con cabezazo Zen!- Indico triunfalmente Ash al pokemon que uso aquel movimiento y se lanzo a embestir a Beedrill pero el pokemon avispa no se dejo vencer, lanzo a quemarropa un Hiperrayo hacia Riolu chocando contra el ataque. Riolu retrocedió lentamente y eso lo noto Ash y con emoción decidió alentar a su pequeño amigo- ¡Vamos Riolu, sé que puedes, tu eres muy fuerte, Se que lo lograras!

-¡RIOOOO-LLUUU!-Con pura fuerza de voluntad Riolu siguió poco a poco el cabezazo Zen y aun con el Hiperrayo lanzado por el Beedrill brillante, continuo hacia adelante sin detenerse por el rayo del pokemon avispa y en medio de un choque logro conectar el golpe causando una gran explosión haciendo que el árbol que se había apoyado Beedrill fuera convertido en cenizas. Ash abrió la boca asombrado pero se recompuso y se acercó para ver como estaban los dos pokemons y saber el resultado del combate.

Cuando se disipo el humo se mostro a Beedrill inconsciente y a Riolu casi a punto de caer pero con una pequeña sonrisa victoriosa. Ash se apresuró y sostuvo a Riolu que por casi se caía por el cansancio y Ash en silencio le felicito y pretendía regresar hacia el lago para tratar a Riolu pero recordó al Beedrill y pensó en su decisión de capturar mas pokemons, aunque al principio se sintió un poco mal pensó que ese pokemon debía de recibir una revisión medica además que quería saber del porqué del odio hacia los entrenadores de aquel Beedrill brillante. Lanzando una Pokeball logro atraparlo y tomando la Pokeball sonrió levemente.

-Capture a un Beedrill….rayos, falta Pikachu, en fin es mejor ir con los otros, creo que debamos ir a un centro pokemon. Oh y Riolu, descansa te lo mereces, eres muy fuerte-Alentó Ash en voz baja al pequeño pokemon canino que sonrió levemente y permitió dormir un poco, quizas su decisión de seguir a Ash era mas fácil de lo que parecía. Ash con urgencia comenzó a correr hacia donde estaban sus pokemons, parecían ser que su viaje iba a comenzar mas temprano de lo que pensaban.

* * *

><p>-¿No crees que es muy temprano como para tener a tus pokemons entrenando?<p>

-En realidad la cosa fue que Riolu no es mi pokemon y Beedrill lo capture, eh…complicado de explicar- Respondió Ash mirando como Riolu se plantaba a su alrededor y recibía la Pokeball de su nuevo Beedrill brillante. La enfermera Joy asintió distraídamente y excusándose un momento fue a sus quehaceres matutinos. Había pedido a Charizard que le llevara a un centro pokemon y tomando sus cosas y a sus pokemons fueron en búsqueda de algún centro pokemon y terminaron en Pueblo Celestic y finalmente curaron tanto a Riolu como a Beedrill.

Despues de un desayuno rápido además de darle comida pokemon a sus pokemons (tuvo cuidado con Kyurem, por suerte era muy temprano como para que alguien le viera, excepto la enfermera Joy que se desmayo del susto) entonces despues de un pequeño descanso, Ash volando encima de Charizard se dirigieron cerca de donde habían estado, Ash quería dejar libre a Riolu.

-Bueno amigo, te he traído aquí para que puedas andar en libertad-Dijo Ash con una sonrisa pequeña y acariciando la cabeza del pequeño pokemon canino confundido iba a comenzar a caminar hacia Charizard hasta que Riolu se lanzo y se aferro la pierna de Ash cosa que hizo que se detuviera-¿Riolu? ¿Qué pasa?

-Rio- riooo _(Llévame contigo Ash ¡Quiero que me entrenes!)_

-¿Qué? Pero yo pensé que no confiabas en los entrenadores…

-Rio-Luu (_Mi antiguo dueño ha fallecido Ash, ya no tengo a nadie mas pero…tu me ayudaste y me cuidaste como mi anterior dueño hizo, eres muy bueno, cualquiera me hubiera capturado pero tu no, tu me curaste y quisiste dejarme en libertad pero ¡yo deseo estar contigo y volverme mas fuerte!)_

-¿Estas seguro?-Pregunto inseguro Ash pero al ver como Riolu asentía sonrió felizmente y sacando una Superball, la choco en la frente de Riolu que sonrió lleno de felicidad, despues de unos momentos de movimiento, la Superball se detuvo y festejando junto a Pikachu Ash alzo la esfera de Riolu aunque no pudo evitar sentir que algo cambio en su pecho y despues de un momento pensó que era quizas su aura se había conectado con Riolu, podía sentirlo. Sonrió levemente se acercó a su pokemon de fuego y le acarician en el lomo y pensó en algunas cosas.

-¿Pika-pi?

-¿eh? ¡Oh! No es nada Pikachu, estoy recordando a Sir Aaron y a Riley, ellos eran guardianes del aura y tenían un Lucario ¿No será que…? No importa, Cuidare a Riolu como nunca aunque escuche que estos pokemons deben de tener un régimen de entrenamiento un poco diferente al común. Mmm no se donde esta Riley para que me de unos consejos ¿Quién mas queda?

-¿Pika-pi…..? ¡Pika! ¡Pi!

-¿Maylene?...es cierto, bueno, ella es una gran entrenadora pero ya hace mucho que la he superado….-Menciono Ash sin querer sonar arrogante o algo parecido, el respetaba mucho a Maylene por su estudiamos a la hora de combatir, el modo que entrenaba con sus pokemons, entrenando con ellos mismos en medio de combates cuerpo a cuerpo le hacia una excelente entrenadora pero Ash sabia que sus pokemons habían alcanzados un alto nivel pero aun así no debía de subestimarla. Quizas echarle una visita sea productivo- Me parece bien visitarla Pikachu, ella tiene un Lucario además tener otro duelo les hara mas fuerte, He espero que ya haya superado su derrota con Paul, ella ya lo hizo pero puede volverse a sentirse mal por eso ¡Seguro que se emocionara a ver a Riolu! ¡Esta decidido! ¡Charizard a ciudad Veilstone!

-¡Char!-Rugió el pokemon de fuego lanzándole una llamarada a su entrenador en forma amistosa. Claro que Ash término quemado pero termino riéndose a carcajada por la forma en que su pokemon Dragon de fuego le mostraba su cariño. Subiendo a su lomo junto a Pikachu se acomodaron mientras Charizard partió al cielo y siguiendo las indicaciones de Ash volaron hacia ciudad Veilstone.

* * *

><p>-¡Vamos inténtalo mejor! ¡Si, de eso hablo! ¡Uf! ¡Ay, oye eso duele!-Gruño Maylene sobándose el pequeño golpe en su muñeca mirando con el ceño fruncido a su Lucario que parecía la definición misma de "me veo inocente pero hice algo malo" cruzado de brazo y con una media sonrisa. La joven líder de gimnasio suspiro y se dirigió hacia el banco de la terraza de entrenamiento para tomar un poco de agua de su termo y miro a sus demás pokemons.<p>

Había capturado a un Hitmontop y a un Breloom que actualmente estaban entrenando pero le faltaban mucho para que estuvieran en optimas condiciones ,también algunos de sus pokemons habían evolucionado ,ya tenia a un Medicham y un Machamp ,ahora eran mucho mas fuerte cosa que ha dejado a Maylene exhausta despues de sus rutinas de combate. Lucario había mejorado, no por nada era un pokemon muy competitivo. La joven pelirosada suspiro levemente mirando a sus pokemons entrenar movimientos tipos luchas.

-La liga Sinnoh será en casi dos meses, mucho tiempo diría yo pero hara que los participantes entrenen al máximo, sé que será un gran campeonato- Pensó Maylene con una media sonrisa, ella no era la única que pensaba así, casi todos los lideres de gimnasio sabían que los combates serán intensos, dos meses de entrenamiento puro puede volver a cualquier un duro competidor. Maylene no pudo evitar en pensar en varios competidores que se había enfrentando en su gimnasio, pensó en el impaciente Barry, el enigmático Conway, el carismático Nando, el frio hijo de P…Paul y finalmente el que más había llamado su atención, Ash Ketchum.

No es que le gustaba, no, aunque admitía que Ash tenia un buen aspecto y su buenos dotes pero lo que le llamo la atención de Ash es su forma de ser, su forma de tratar a sus pokemons, su forma casi inocente y amigable cuando se relacionaba con alguien nuevo y su amabilidad, aquella que le ayudo a superar su depresión ante la derrota de Paul. Pero si bien eso era lo que le agradaba en lo personal de Ash ,en lo profesional Ash era muy llamativo entre los lideres de gimnasio de Sinnoh ,no solo por sus victorias ,sino que fue el único en quizas años en enfrentarse y derrotar a Volkner ,eso llamo mucho la atención de todos ,Volkner era el mas poderoso pero inexplicablemente había perdido el deseo de combatir contra los competidores y en cambios solo les daba sus medallas ,no supo que sucedió pero escucho que al conocer a Ash ,logro que volviera a las batallas y se enfrentaron siendo Ash el ganador. Eso llamaba mucho la atención.

-Mmm seguro que ahora es muchísimo mas capacitado, seria genial enfrentarme contra el de nuevo pero supongo que estará entrenando- Dijo en voz alta sin preocuparse de que alguien le escuche, todos los empleados del gimnasio Veilstone estaban haciendo lo que comúnmente hace las personas a las seis de las mañanas, dormir. Se escogió de hombros e iba seguir entrenando cuando….

-¡Oh! ¿Con quien estas hablando?-Escucho la voz de la persona que anteriormente estaba pensando, un poco tomada fuera de balance se dio la vuelta para ver a Ash encima de un Charizard que aterrizaba lentamente en el suelo. Maylene sacudió un poco la cabeza para despejar un poco la sensación de fuera de lugar y sonrió alegremente a Ash.

-¡Hola Ash! Que gusto verte…no es por ofenderte pero ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?-Pregunto Maylene con curiosidad. Ash volvió a Charizard a su Pokeball y miro a Maylene con una sonrisa.

-Necesito ayuda.

-¿Ayuda? Bueno, soy una gran líder de gimnasio, lo se pero ya me ganaste ¿Por qué necesitas mi ayuda?

-Es una ayuda un poco especial, además si te gane pero diste buena pelea, también tus pokemons ha evolucionado y tienes otros dos mas, seguro que eres mas fuerte y segura de ti misma, sé que ahora serias una gran oponente- Halago Ash inconscientemente pero eso era común en el. Maylene sonrió hinchándose el pecho pero no pudo evitar que levemente sus mejillas se sonrojaran por los cumplidos del chico de pueblo paleta. Dejando a un lado el orgullo se cruzo de brazo y sonriendo amistosamente miro a Ash.

-Entonces ¿Qué necesitas?

-veras, es esto ¡sal Riolu!-Liberando a Riolu, Ash se acercó a Maylene para hablarle mejor, la joven miro al pequeño Riolu, podía ver que era pequeño, lo acredito a que era apenas un novato pero el pequeño no se escogía o se mostraba intimidado por sus demás pokemons, ocultaba algo- Lo he capturado hoy, bueno lo había conocido hace ya unos meses pero nuevamente me encontré con el y decidió ir conmigo en mi viaje. Sé que quienes tienen un Lucario conocen sobre el aura.

-Si, yo se sobre el aura, hasta se manejarla un poco.

-¿en serio?

-Si pero no soy una maestra y siniquiera puedo soñar con ser una guardiana de aura, solo se lo esencial, como todos entrenador que tiene un Lucario o en algunos casos un Riolu. Veras Ash, cuando tienes a un Lucario, una conexión se forma entre entrenador y pokemon, así puedes entender un poco mas a tu compañero y mientras mas cosas aprendas o madures, mas fuerte es esa relación.

-Guau….pero si eso es cierto ¿Por qué no entendiste lo que trataba de decirte tu Lucario?

-No todo es perfecto Ash, la relación con mi Lucario no era tan profunda en aquella época, Lucario apenas había evolucionado y la conexión no se forma de la noche para la mañana, se forma de diferente forma y mi conexión con mi amigo se formo cuando entendí que el confiaba mucho en mi, tanto que a su forma intento subir mi animo durante mi depresión ante mi derrota contra Paul.

-Creo que entiendo pero…siento que ya tengo una conexión con Riolu ¿No es cierto, pequeño amigo?-Pregunto Ash buscando la confirmación de su nuevo pokemon que asintió alegremente y Ash no pudo sentirse igual así que sonrió aun mas. Maylene se dio cuenta de esto y pensó que la conexión entre Riolu y Ash fue muy rápida, si lo que decía era cierto, les tomo un día lo que podía suceder a muchos meses, porque la amistad y la confianza no se obtenía por si sola.

_-No me cabe duda, Ash es alguien muy interesante-_Pensó Maylene y miro hacia atrás haciéndole señas a sus demás pokemons, era mejor no dejarle apartados. Lucario se acercó a su pre evolución y le gruño en voz baja, Riolu tembló a principio pero recordando su combate contra Beedrill y la confianza que Ash le tenia hizo que tuviera menos miedo y se planto frente al pokemon mayor mirándolo con firmeza. Lucario asintió complacido y se apartó de los demás para apoyarse de brazo cruzado, Maylene se rasco la mejilla nerviosamente- _Como siempre, su linda forma de hacer amigos, intimidándolos._

-Bueno, yo la verdad…esperaba que me ayudes no se un poco en el entrenamiento con Riolu.

-¿Entrenamiento? Bueno, eso me gusta pero ¿Por qué no le entrenas como a tus demás pokemons?

-Creí que el entrenamiento a un Riolu o a un Lucario es diferente.

-Pensándolo mejor, es cierto, es un poco diferentes, veras Ash, ellos son pokemons que manejan el aura en su forma mas simple algo que algunos otros pokemons le cuestan, no me acuerdo bien la explicación pero estos pokemons serian capaces de combatir hasta con los ojos cerrados ya que ellos usan el aura para sentir todo a su alrededor, entrenar con ellos también consiste en que ellos manejen el aura.

-¿Y nosotros? Conocí a un sujeto llamado Riley que manejaba el aura y entrenaba para ser guardián del aura, bueno, la cuestión es que el menciono que estaba entrenado con su Lucario para ello y pensé que…

-Que nosotros debemos de contribuir al entrenamiento, mmm, es parte es cierto pero es para guardián del aura, ellos manejan igual el aura y como te dije solo se lo simple pero igual para que no te sientas mal, haz como yo.

-¿Cómo tu?

-Si, entrena físicamente con tu Riolu, haz algunos combates de entrenamiento, mediante eso supuestamente aumentar la conexión con tu pokemon, yo siempre entreno con mis pokemons porque me hacen sentir mas cerca a ellos.

-Ya veo, bien, supongo que lo hare aunque jamás pelee contra un pokemon.

-¡Hahaha! ¡Casi nadie lo hace! Mi amiga Greta también lo hace y créeme que es una locura cuando combate contra su Medicham.

-¿Conoces a Greta? Espera, eso para despues ¿Qué más debo de hacer?

-Simple, intenta que tu y tu Riolu sientan el aura, yo la verdad no se pero solo entrenen juntos y así mejoraran además, no te haría mal que tengas unos músculos-Lo ultimo lo susurro echándole un ojo a Ash, no sabia como era la figura de Ash debido a que su ropa era un poco holgada y simplemente por molestar seria interesante verlo sin ropa pesada. Ash alzo una ceja ante aquello y se escogió de hombros aunque no entendió porque Riolu y Pikachu se reían a sus anchas- Bien, bueno entonces ¿Qué harás ahora?

-Bueno entrenar obviamente pero…. ¿puedo quedarme aquí? Iré de viaje por varias regiones en búsqueda de mas pokemons y entrenar al máximo antes de la liga Sinnoh, quizas me quede dos o tres días ¿te molesta?-Pidió un poco tímido Ash, Maylene rio en voz baja y le golpeo levemente en el hombro.

-Claro que puedes, hay mucho espacio en el gimnasio, además seria divertido hablar contigo mejor, conoces a Greta y seria interesante un combate por solo la diversión ¿te parece?

-¡Claro, gracias Maylene!

-Bien, vamos a desayunar al gimnasio, supongo que ya comiste ¿no?-Pregunto divertida y lo fue aun mas al escuchar el gruñido del estomago de Ash que se sonrojo por la vergüenza porque puede ser que haya comido algo pero su apetito era voraz. Asintiendo con timidez fue guiado por Maylene hacia el gimnasio por mientras comenzaron a platicar de algunas cosas dejando a los otros pokemons solo. Por otro lado los pokemons de Maylene saludaron a los más pequeños, excepto Lucario que discretamente veía por el rabillo de ojo al pequeño Riolu y no puedo evitar pensar en algunas cosas.

-_Tiene poder, lo siento con mi aura, lo tiene muy oculto, debo de enfrentarme contra el, seria interesante enseñarles algunas cosas al novato_- Satisfecho consigo mismo, cerro los ojos para meditar un poco mientras Pikachu comentaba sobre las aventuras que había tenido en el pasado con Ash tanto a los pokemons de lucha como al pequeño Riolu que se mostraba asombrados por los encuentro de Ash con algunos legendarios, hasta poseer uno, Riolu no pudo evitar pensar en algo.

-_¿Por qué Ash no ha sacado a Kyurem antes?_

* * *

><p>-….Porque causaría que todos se caguen de miedo al verlo volar por el cielo-Respondió Ash a Maylene que estaba con los ojos abierto y la mandíbula exageradamente abierta mirando no solo la gran cantidad de pokemon con talento que poseía el joven de pueblo paleta, sino el imponente pokemon legendario Dragon, Kyurem de Ash que hacia una sonrisa socarrona a los presentes. Ya era las dos de la tarde y Maylene decidió que era tiempo para un poco de entrenamiento.<p>

Se la había pasado platicando con Ash durante toda la mañana entre el desayuno, la merienda, la segunda merienda aunque este último fue por Ash y finalmente el bocadillo aunque ese fue Maylene porque tenia el gusto de comer mucha fruta algunas veces en el día. Como sea. Durante su charla si bien al comienzo hablaron de pokemons pasaron a conversar sobre algunas historia del pasado o algunos gustos propios ,Ash aprendió de que Maylene iba cumplir dieciséis años igual que el en unos meses ,que le gustaba muchísimo entrenar porque Maylene admiraba mucho a Greta ,también tenia una manía por las frutas ,en especial las peras y las uvas pero lo que dejo sorprendido a Ash fue que Maylene era pelirrosa natural ,bueno el admitió que habían personas con color de cabello raro pero el rosa era el color mas llamativo de todos.

Maylene igual supo algunas cosas sobre Ash, que era fanático de la comida que eso no le cabe duda pero la pasión secreta de Ash siempre ha sido el estofado que le preparaba su mama, es mas según su palabra que era un manjar traído del cielo y hasta le había invitado alguna vez ir a su casa a probarlo. También supo de otras cosas pequeñas ,por ejemplo aunque Ash en unos meses tendría dieciséis era muy inocente ,no sabia nada de chicas ,era muy denso pero igual era un chico ,cuando Maylene le dijo que quería verlo sin camisa (por simple curiosa ,quería saber si era flaco o tenia musculo) Ash se sonrojo por la vergüenza por lo que Maylene pensó que Ash no estaba tan perdido como uno pensaría ,también comento que le gustaba caminar y ver la naturaleza ,razón por la cual él no iba de ciudad en ciudad usando algunos de sus pokemons voladores ,prefiere caminar en los bosques ,ver el fauna y recorrer nuevo lugares solo por el gusto de hacerlo.

Son esas pequeñas cosas que ellos no sabían del otro pero igual no esperaban que iban a ser los mejores amigos o algo así al principio cuando se conocieron por primera vez, por ello le pareció bien conocerse profundamente a ese estilo ,así podían llamarse amigo aunque tomara tiempo. Ya despues de una larga charla ,habían salido para el entrenamiento y Ash decidió liberar a sus pokemons ,por suerte Maylene tenia su propia zona privada de entrenamiento y practica ,por lo que solo ella fue la única testigo de un pokemon que jamás había oído o conocido ,ese fue Kyurem. Le había cuestionado en medio de su sorpresa porque no fue volando con el pokemon tipo Dragon y hielo, y Ash simplemente le respondió con sinceridad, además apenas tenia un día de tenerlo en su equipo, no debían de esperar mucho de él.

-Bueno, tienes a un legendario….el segundo legendario que he visto durante este año-Mascullo haciendo una mueca recordando a aquel sujeto. Ash la miro alzando una ceja confundida, sus pokemons también prestaron atención, en especial Kyurem.

-¿De que hablas Maylene?

-Bueno, es compresible, este entrenador en particular es muy misterioso pero poderoso.

-¿Quién? ¿Acaso es Paul?

-Grrr….no, ese zopenco no, estoy hablando de alguien que barrio el piso con mis pokemons usando solo uno. Un legendario no más.

-…. ¿Cuándo me vas a decir?

-Oh, lo siento, se llama Tobías, un sujeto muy misterioso pero llamativo porque su pokemon legendario es un Darkrai-Respondió Maylene dejando sorprendidos a algunos de los presentes, excepto Kyurem que había escuchado el rumor de que un Darkrai había sido capturado ya hace tiempo y el alpha de los Darkrai mascullo palabras de enojos en aquella reunión entre los legendarios cuando supo sobre ello.

-¿un Darkrai? Por casualidad….no, dime tu Kyurem ¿ese era el Darkrai alpha?

-_No, era otro menor, el alpha estuvo taciturno ante saber que uno de su especie fue capturado, supongo que ese Darkrai no es tan poderoso como el principal pero no te confíes, puedo ser el principal pero puedo ser derrotado._

-Lo se Kyurem, solo decía por otra cosa.

-Supongo que el mito de que los legendarios pueden hablar con los humanos es cierta pero dejando un lado ese asunto ,Ash es cierto ,no debes de confiarte ,hable con mis compañeros lideres y todos concordamos en una cosa con ese Tobías ,fuimos derrotado por únicamente ese Darkrai.

-¿Solo Darkrai? Woao…eso es malo….

-Y lo es, sé que tiene la habilidad de volverse intangible pero él también se enfrento en duelos seis contra seis, si bien eso no cambia nada, luchar contra seis pokemons de alto nivel debió de haberlo cansado y haberlo vencido, además contando que los pokemons tipos fantasma son débiles ante los psíquico, alguien debi haberlo derrotado pero no, no sucedió y gano usando solo a Darkrai.

-Vaya, eso suena terrible.

-Paul, Barry y Nando son fuertes oponente pero para serte sincera, entre tu y esos tres, son los únicos que podía quizas hacerles frente a Tobías pero igual perderían, casi todos los demás lideres cree que el ganara la liga.

-¡Entonces debo de entrenar mucho mas! Tengo confianza en mis pokemons y sé que lo lograremos.

-Te puedo dar unos consejos, mi Medicham duro peleando más contra Darkrai por ser tipo síquico también pero fue duro porque los ataques de lucha no le afectaban en nada, quizas eso te sirva de algo. La cuestión Ash es que debes de entrenar, si vas a capturar más pokemons poderosos, te puedo dar la ubicación de uno en especifico, ese es muy difícil pero es quizas el más indicado para derrotar a ese Darkrai.

-¿en serio?

-Si ,pero eso es para despues ,ahora tendrás una lucha de practica con tu Riolu ,tu no sabes pero por ser líder de gimnasio conozco muchos ataques del tipo que uso y puedo ,si quiero claro ,pasar el como aprender un movimiento a los entrenadores que me vencen ,eso no se usa tan seguidamente pero enseñar movimientos es permitido.

-Oh, gracias Maylene.

-no hay de que pero con una condición.

-¿Cuál?

-Mmm déjame acompañarte-Soltó con una sonrisa la pelirrosa esperando la reacción de Ash. Este por otro lado solo abrió los ojos y simplemente se rasco la cabeza en la parte trasera pensando en algunas cosas.

-eh ¿Por qué?

-Tienes un legendario, quien sabe que cosas te puedan suceder, están el equipo Galaxy y ese equipo Rocket que te esta siguiendo, necesitas alguien que te vigile las espaldas ¿no te parece?

-Si, me da vergüenza pero eso cierto, en especial con esos del equipo Rocket, ya llevan cuatros años siguiéndome para todos lados.

-¡hahahaha! Por suerte son unos zopencos, porque hay peores en el equipo Rocket-Mascullo Maylene sombríamente, era cierto debido a que el equipo Rocket tenían bases de operaciones en dos regiones, Kanto y Johto, sumando el hecho que un par de sus esbirros anda en Sinnoh donde la organización que supuestamente le controlaba, es decir el equipo Galaxy fue disuelto, quien podía pensar que intentaran enviar sus fuerzas a Sinnoh. El equipo Rocket era algo que debían de cuidarse porque una organización así podía causar desastres para todos. Maylene puede ser entusiasta y una líder de gimnasio normal pero ella sabía que en esas organizaciones hay algo oscuro, no sabia porque lo sentía pero simplemente lo atribuyo a su aura.

-Lo se, Jessie, James y Meowth son del equipo Rocket pero son buenas personas…que no saben nada sobre el espacio personal de una persona pero buenas persona al final, pero yo he conocido a personas malas de aquel equipo. Tienes razón, tener compañía no me resultaría tan mal.

-Lo se Ash ,aunque tendrás que esperar ,debo de avisar a los empleados y a mis compañeros de practicas de artes marciales que saldrá contigo ,por suerte ya esta cerca la liga Sinnoh por lo que los gimnasios pueden cerrarse.

-Me parece bien.

-Bueno, ahora zanjando ese tema, quiero que me digas ¡¿Cómo diablos conseguiste a un pokemon legendario?-Recordando el principal asunto ,Maylene se jalo el cabello mirando aun mas sofocada a Kyurem que se rio ,puede ser que a los demás legendarios ,la mayoría ,se hubieran ofendido pero esa chica era muy energética y amigable además de que su aura ,aunque pequeña ,birlaba de buenas intenciones y raramente ganas de extra limitarse. Ash carcajeo en voz baja y haciendo un además señalo a Kyurem.

-Kyurem solo quiso ser mi pokemon, dijo que yo le había impresionado mucho porque conocí a varios legendarios en mi viaje.

-¿A varios? ¡Wooo! ¡Eso no lo dijiste! Seria interesante escucharte pero aun así ¡tienes un legendario! ¿No deberías de estar feliz?

-Si lo estoy-Respondió Ash dándole una sonrisa al gran Dragon que asintió. Maylene cruzo de brazo haciendo un puchero, se sentía un poco celosa pero lo desecho al instante, eran cosas sin importancias. Ash recordando las indicaciones de Maylene, comenzó a quitarse su sudadera y sus zapatos para tener un combate de entrenamiento practico con Riolu- bueno, creo que es tiempo de una práctica.

-Esta bien ,te diré las posturas básicas de enfrentamiento así que prestas atención ,no tienes suficiente tiempo como para memorizártelo ,así que es mejor simplemente que aprendas lo mejor que puedas. Lucario ven, vamos a enseñarles a estos dos novatos- Indico Maylene a su fiel pokemon que tomo posición defensiva mientras era observado por Ash y Riolu. En un instante el pokemon perruno se lanzo hacia la joven intentando darle un golpe en el rostro que fue evadido por Maylene que respondió agachándose para intentar dar una patada pero Lucario solo dio un breve salto hacia atrás evitando el ataque. Maylene sonrió levemente y se volteo ver a Ash- Esto es solo una pequeñísima parte, deberás saber algunas posturas y como reaccionar a los ataques, los pokemons y mas los de tipos lucha tiene una gran fuerza, para tener un combate contra ellos debes de ser rápido, flexible, cuidadoso pero lo mas importante tener resistencia antes los ataques.

-Creo que eso ultimo no será un problema-Dijo Ash recordando los lanzallamas, las mordidas y los golpes que algunas veces recibían de sus pokemons. Maylene se escogió de hombro no dándole importancia y haciéndole una seña llamo a Riolu y a Ash que se plantaron listo para indicaciones de la joven.

-Bien, esto harán… Primero…

* * *

><p>-¡Esquívalo ya, vamos esquívalo! ¡Bien hecho! ¡Ahora rueda! ¡Cuidado con ese ataque!-Indicaba frenéticamente Maylene a Ash que esquivaba un cabezazo zen de su Riolu con éxito. Habían pasado unos dos días desde que Ash había llegado a ciudad Veilstone y no había parado de entrenar ,Maylene era una entrenadora muy exigente y entusiasta ,casi parecida a Greta por lo que duraban hasta casi a horas de la noche entrenando. Ash no era un maestro ni nada pero si tuvo razón en sobre su resistencia ante los ataques.<p>

Maylene también le instruyo en algunas posturas para defensa personal, pensó que en un momento cuando no tuviera sus pokemons y estaba en serio peligro, seria de utilidad así que pensó que seria buena idea enseñarle aunque también tuvo el gusto de patearle el trasero a Ash muchas veces. Por otro lado Ash y Riolu mejoraban lenta pero contantemente en el lazo que compartían, si bien ya tenían una conexión que solo se tienen aquellos que son sensibles al aura, mejorarla le ayudaría en el futuro a que Riolu pueda usar más fácil el aura en varias funciones que le ayudara en las batallas. Maylene también quedo impresionada cuando supo que aquel pequeño Riolu era capaz de usar Auraesfera, movimiento que solo se aprende cuando es un Lucario además que sabia movimientos como cabezazo zen y defensa de hierro, movimientos que solo se le enseñan de parte de un entrenador pero según Ash el antiguo dueño de Riolu solo se los enseño para que Riolu supiera defenderse mejor despues del intento de captura de la cazadora J.

-¡Muy bien! Creo que es suficiente, verte con el trasero pateado es algo que da un poco de tristeza Ash ¡hahahaha!-Ash se levanto del suelo intentando ignorar la burla de la joven líder, Pikachu se acercó a su entrenador para darle una botella de agua que Ash recibió no sin antes dar un agradecimiento. Riolu que no estaba muy cansando se fue con el Lucario de Maylene a practicar dejando a los dos jóvenes solo.

-Bueno apenas he estado entrenando dos días. Igual parece ser que Infernape aprendió combate cercano-Conto Ash mirando a su pokemon tipo fuego/lucha usa el movimiento contra Machamp que respondió con golpe cruzado. Ash recordó que Maylene le indico que Infernape también podía aprender combate cercano ,Puño certero y demolición que le ayudaba evitar el problema de usar ataques de fuego contra pokemons tipos agua ,Maylene le dijo que era una buena ventaja ya que así tendría oportunidad de causar mas daño a pokemons tipos aguas.

-Soy una líder de gimnasio ¿Qué esperabas? Tus pokemons necesitan entrenar más así que te sugiero que te enfrentes a muchos entrenadores en ese viaje tuyo.

-¿Creí que vendrías contigo?

-Si, yo se lo que dije pero no iré contigo exactamente ahora, quizas en unas semanas podre ir ti, debo de informar si tengo que salir o no. Pero eso no es importante ahora, un amigo mio me conto que hay un rumor sobre el avistamiento del aquel pokemon que de seguro te será muy útil.

-¿en serio cual?

-¿Estas seguro? Este pokemon en particular es muy peligroso y fuerte, no creo que tu podrás atraparlo-Maylene hablo con burla sonriéndole maliciosamente a Ash que frunció el ceño e hizo unos pucheros al saber que le subestimaban. Maylene se echo a reír fuertemente- ¡hahahaha! Eres gracioso Ash ,tranquilo yo solo estoy bromeando…aunque este pokemon en particular me han dicho que es duro de roer ,se le ha visto por el camino hacia ciudad Snowpoint e Inverna me comento que se había encontrado varias veces con ese pokemon pero jamás le logro derrotar.

-¿Inverna? Eso es interesante, ahora me acuerdo que debo de ir en la búsqueda de un Snover que deseaba ser mi pokemon.

-Pues lo necesitaras porque tendrá ventaja contra este pokemon en particular aunque mi informante me dijo que este pokemon se encuentra en ciudad Eterna.

-¿No me digas que….? ¿Te lo dijo Gardenia?

-¡Pues claro! Gardenia siempre se la pasa vagando por toda la ciudad buscando pokemons tipo plantas ,ella me dijo que vio aquel pokemon rodando por el bosque pero ese no es el asunto ,será difícil pero sé que tu lograras atrapar ese pokemon.

-¿Y cual es?-Maylene hizo una mueca que parecía ser entre una sonrisa macabra y una maliciosa sacando un escalofrió a Ash. La joven se dio la vuelta y saco de una pequeña cartera una foto que se lanzo a Ash y al verlo perdió casi todo el color del rostro. Ese pokemon será muy duro.

-Ash Ketchum, tú te enfrentaras al pseudo-legendario Metagross plateado de Sinnoh.

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les guste, tuve que esmerarme en esto, primera vez que detallo una pelea entre pokemons y quise hacerlo lo más preciso posible, en el próximo capitulo, un pequeño pokemon árbol, una comadreja y un dinosaurio azul tendrán la batalla de su vida y Maylene vera a Ash de manera diferente. Otro asunto que debo de decir y es que si hay fallos en la historia, discúlpenme pero como les dije, la información no es precisa. Otro asunto, esto no es una historia "Te veo y me enamoro de ti" Ash sigue siendo nuestro favorito joven denso y Maylene es una chica que esta centrando en su trabajo como líder de gimnasio así que una relación tomara tiempo, otro asunto, como en los juegos cuando tu derrotas a algún líder de gimnasio y ellos te dan un MT que es un movimiento, decidí usar la idea de que los lideres de gimnasio hacían igual, que conocen muchos movimientos. Otro asunto, me preguntaron que sucedió con Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Noctowl y Heracross pues se me olvidaron pero igual aparecerán despues, otro asunto ¿desean que CamilaElesa, líder de gimnasio de tipo rayo de Tesselia este en el harem?**

**Toaneo07**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dragon de hielo**

**Pokemon **no me pertenece sino a su compañía creadora.

El fic tendrá sus cambios, en especial sobre la liga Sinnoh ya que fue meses desde que he visto un capitulo de pokemon y eso es porque lo quitaron en cartoon network, así que habrá muchos cambios. Otro tema muy importante: oficialmente habrá Harem pero no común, solo verán como sucede en el fic. Las parejas para Ash son: Anabel, Maylene, Gardenia, Elesa y Clair.

**Nota del autor: **En un review me comentaron sobre las debilidades de tipos, error mio que en parte es cierto pero no igual, es decir, los tipos síquicos son fuertes contras los tipos fantasma, como cito en internet "Con la lógica no se puede temer", la cuestión es que los tipos síquicos son débiles antes los tipos siniestros, como sea, me equivoque pero da igual, todos queremos al bastardo de Metagross, disculpa la palabra XD. Enhorabuena, Elesa ha sido agregada al harem y esta será la ultima.

* * *

><p><em>Nuevos amigos y un verdadero reto: Parte uno.<em>

Ash conocía al Metagross plateado, se topo con el en un momento y aun no se le había olvidado cuando conoció a tal pokemon. Los pokemons tipos brillantes son en si muchísimo más poderosos que su contraparte normal, por lo que son muy codiciados, en especial este Metagross. La razón del porque Maylene le dijo que era perfecto para enfrentarse contra Darkrai aunque no necesariamente ,era que este Metagross es poderoso y tiene una extraordinaria defensa ,en comparación ,este Metagross era tan poderoso como Charizard y eso que su Charizard había derrotado a un legendario antes ,como Articuno.

El Metagross plateado de Sinnoh es, como todo los demás Metagross era un Pseudo-legendario pero este era el único en toda la región en ser un tipo brillante o uno en vida silvestre aparentemente, era muy famoso y codiciado por lo que ese Metagross desde su nacimiento ha estado peleando sin cesar contra entrenadores de todas partes. Ash recordó cuando le encontró. Estaban saliendo de la ciudad donde Inverna cuando se le apareció a el mientras que él se había separado de sus amigos para explorar un poco el bosque por si solo, el Metagross mostro mucha furia y odio, por ello Ash no le quedo de otra mas que pelear, perdió miserablemente, uso a Gible y Torterra pero igual perdió, despues no supo porque pero ese Metagross pareció decepcionado de él y desapareció tanto como apareció de la nada.

Entendía porque Maylene deseaba que atrapara a ese Metagross y eso que en contra de Darkrai supuestamente era débil porque este ultimo era tipo siniestro, la razón era que Metagross plateado tenia una resistencia de madre, ataques que deberían de hacerle daño los resistió como si nada, tenia debilidad y el cual era que no podía reaccionar correctamente y conocía movimientos básicos pero su resistencia, por el caldo de su madre, era monstruosa. Con unos buenos movimientos, mejorando su velocidad y su reacción, ese Metagross seria un digno oponente contra un Darkrai aun siendo débil ante el, el poder estaba ahí. Pero Ash dudaba, ese Metagross debía de ser rencoroso, no debía de conocerlo para saber como fue su vida: cazado desde el día que nació por todos entrenador que apareciera frente suyo, tener que pelear para sobrevivir, andar de ciudad a ciudad para evadir a entrenadores, cazadores y miembros de las organizaciones criminales, una vida así vuelve paranoico, rencoroso y dolido a cualquier pokemon.

Podía entender a Maylene, ella siempre se extra limitaba, era como Greta, que iba a todo al máximo aunque la diferencia era que Maylene era mas reservada ante las demás personas, solo con sus amigos se abría un poco mas. Ella creía que el seria capaz de enfrentarse contra el Metagross plateado o al menos la experiencia le serviría, hay muchas maneras de enfrentarse contra Darkrai y había muchos pokemons que pueden ser entrenando para ello, Ash tenia a Kyurem, entrenar con un legendario garantiza que sus pokemons se vuelvan mas fuertes. Ash trataría de entablar amistad con ese Metagross, no quería obligarle pero como le dijo Maylene, él era un entrenador, ganarse la confianza de un pokemon es derrotarle en un combate y mostrarle que jamás le defraudara. En ese momento él estaba viajando encima de Staraptor mientras que Maylene junto con Swellow. Tenían un lugar a donde ir, en la búsqueda de Snover y otros dos amiguitos que había hecho durante su paseo por Sinnoh.

-¡Esto es tan genial! ¡Que genial salir de ese gimnasio por un tiempo!-Grito rebosante de alegría la joven líder de gimnasio aferrándose de Swellow que murmuraba su nombre por la incomodidad, primera vez que llevaba alguien mientras volaba y mas cuando Maylene sin querer le estaba apretando muy duro. Staraptor estaba igual pero a diferencia del otro pokemon volador, Staraptor no tenía a una chica entusiasta en su espalda.

-Star…starap…Star (Caray_ ¿Te encuentras bien?)_

_-_¡Swwweeeeee! _(¿Crees que estoy bien? ¡Estas loco!)_

_-_Star _(Ni que te hubiera puesto así)_

-Bueno ,primero iremos en la búsqueda de ese Snover ¿Qué mas hacemos?-Pregunto Maylene calmadamente a Ash que sacudió la cabeza un poco queriendo olvidar la conversación que tenia sus pokemons legendarios ,no sabían que decían obviamente pero su aura le daba una idea por su estado de animo. Ash asintió mientras Pikachu hablaba igual en su propio idioma con los dos pokemons voladores.

-Conocí a otros dos pokemons que fueron muy buenos conmigo ,uno le acompañe ,se trataba de un Hippopotas y finalmente un…-Una bruma de tiempo hizo que Staraptor se moviera levemente por lo que Ash perdió la conversación ,así que suspiro e iba a comenzar a hablar cuando….

-Me parece bien, tengo unos días libres, así te acompañare a ciudad eterna para que te enfrentes contra el Metagross plateado y aprovecho para visitar a Gardenia. Me conto que ella tenia un nuevo pokemon tipo planta, no le veo nada saludable ese gusto de ella por pokemons tipos plantas.

-Vamos, no debe de ser tan malo, yo estuve cuando ella obtuvo a ese Cacnea y es muy fuerte en ese entonces, supongo que debe de serlo mucho mas ahora. Quizas me enfrente contra ella, Bulbasaur esta donde el profesor Oak, quizas es tiempo de sacarlo de su retiro por un momento- Recordó porque algunos de sus pokemons no estaban con el, debido que los dejo en los campos del profesor Brook para que vigilaran a sus Tauros y a los pokemons que el profesor Oak tenia para estudio o a los pokemons novatos que daba a los entrenadores primerizos. Seria bueno para Bulbasaur salir a combatir contra una aficionada de tipos plantas, el pobre no había tenido mucha acción desde hace mucho tiempo, se prometió que traería a sus viejos amigos para futuras batallas.

-Seria interesante y sé que gardenia se volverá loca al ver a tus pokemons tipos plantas ¡Seguro que se desmayara por la emoción!-A los lejos una joven cabello naranja estornudo. Ash rio levemente por las ocurrencias de Maylene y acaricio el cuello de Staraptor para hacerle saber que avanzara un poco mas rápido. Maylene solo le dio unas palmadas a Swellow aunque no se dio cuenta que lo hizo un poco mas fuerte de los normal.

-Star ¡Staraaaptor! _(Viejo ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué estas chillando como una cría?)_

-Swe ¡Swwweee-Lo! _(¡Cállate! ¡Las manos de estas chicas parecen piedras!)_

-Starrr _(Que niña eres)_

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente Ash se despertó de la cama que había estado ocupando del hotel donde el y Maylene estuvieron hospedando durante la noche anterior, el día anterior fue un poco agitado pero fue productivo. Se había encontrado con tres viejos amigos que aceptaron gustosamente seguirle en su camino a ser maestro pokemon. También le echo una llamada al profesor Oak para algunos consejos y que necesitaba a Bulbasaur consigo para futuras batallas. Su pokemon planta era apegado a su tiempo de protección en la finca del profesor pero como sus pokemons, Bulbasaur se animo a mostrar su valía a su entrenador.<p>

-¡Gi! ¡Giiiibllle! _(¡bien! ¡Bailemos!)_

-Hipo, hippoo_ (Oigan amigos ¿Pero que le pasa al tiburocin?)_

-Ba, baaa-goonn (_Supongo que esta intoxicado_)

Ash brevemente se pregunto si su Gible estaba muy feliz para su propio bien. Acomodándose de la cama en donde dormido vio a casi todos sus pokemons que decidieron dormir afuera, además de sus tres nuevos amigos. Se trataba de un hippopotas, un Snover y un Bagon. Este ultimo lo había conocido cuando el junto con Dawn y Brock se detuvieron en una guardería de pokemons que no tenían quien se hiciera cargo, podían ser adoptados pero como eran apenas en tiempo unos niños muchos entrenadores no le adoptaban. Bagon fue muy apegado a Ash y decidió echarle una visita, al final el pequeño pokemon Dragon acepto ir con Ash pero faltaría mucho para que comenzara el entrenamiento para Bagon. Hippopotas acepto un poco despues ya que le entristecía separarse de su manada pero ir a un viaje junto con Ash fue algo que no dudo ni un segundo. Snover fue fácil, el acepto inmediatamente y así Ash tenia nuevos amigos, conque entrenar y volverse mas fuertes.

Aunque se pregunto porque Gible parecía muy emocionado con Bagon.

-hehehehe, este pokemon mio si es algo hehehe-Rio nervioso mirando como Gible bailaba frente a los nuevos pokemons, mientras Snover alababa, Bagon e hippopotas miraba al Dragon tiburón con pena ajena. En la cama junto a Ash descansaban Riolu, Pikachu y Quilava que al igual que casi los demás veían como Gible bailaba con un poco de incredulidad por lo que estaba haciendo el pequeño dragón. Eso era la definición de la vergüenza pero no dijeron nada.

-Pikapi (_Si, pero que se le puede hacer_)

-Rio-luuu (_entonces ¿Qué haremos hoy?)_

-Pues supongo que iremos a donde se encuentra Metagross de plata. Debo de pensar quienes combatirán con el, si lo voy a capturar debo de ser justo…Mmm, Snover ¿Te apuntas?-Ash le pregunto al pokemon de tipo hielo y planta, quizas tendría una oportunidad contra Metagross porque era parte tipo metal, así que tenia una ventaja. Pensó en sus demás pokemons y decidió que también usaría a Totodile y quizas a Buizel, tendría una ventaja contra Metagross.

-Son-nooover (_Seria interesante ¡mi primera batalla! ¡Daré todo lo que tenga!)_

-Bueno, vamos chicos, debemos de ver como esta Maylene-Dijo Ash levantándose de la cama y se dispuso a ir a la habitación que había tomado la pelirrosa, que justamente se encontraba a lado de la suya. Al poco tiempo Maylene se reunió con el una vez mas, claro que tuvo que esperar que dejara su sesión de ejercicio matutinos antes de salir de la habitación.

* * *

><p>Ya pagado el hospedaje del hotel y en otro viaje en leso pokemons voladores de Ash, para horror del pobre Swellow. Llegaron a la ciudad eterna donde esperaban encontrarse con Gardenia y salir juntos en la búsqueda de Metagross plateado. Durante su camino hacia el gimnasio Maylene le hablo que debía de mejorar el entrenamiento con sus pokemons y le dio varios consejos para volverlos mas capaces y le explico que la razón del porque pokemons de grandes calibre que usualmente tiene los altos mandos son invencibles era en parte que esos pokemons tenían una gran fuerza natural y una reacción que los hacia invencible, vamos que estaba hablando que esos pokemons eran capaces de reaccionar y esquivar los ataques con maestría. Ash en vez de sentir miedo de que los altos mandos y peor los campeones eran entrenadores invencibles, sintió muchísima emoción pero procuro no volverse arrogante como en su primer viaje, tenia a Kyurem en su equipo pero él no era invencible.<p>

No aun.

-Este Metagross será de mucha ayuda, es muy resistente, si bien Darkrai es tipo siniestro tiene habilidades de tipos fantasma aunque no sea de ese tipo, con un tipo síquico y con una alta resistencia como este Metagross tienes una ventaja, pero no te olvides Ash, debes de preparar a todos tus pokemons por si no funciona el plan ¿oíste?

-Correcto.

-¡bien! También no te confíes solo porque capturarse a un legendario, puede ser que Tobías me haya derrotado junto con los demás líderes de gimnasio usando solo a ese Darkrai pero no significa que tú eres igual de invencible. La experiencia lo es todo y tu no has luchado con tu Kyurem….necesitas enfrentarte con alguien de pokemon grandes pero que tenga habilidad.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Puede enfrentarte conmigo ya que los tipos hielos son débiles a los tipos luchas, eso le dará resistencia pero también debería de enfrentarte con entrenadores de pokemons tipos fuego.

-Puede que llame a Flint, él es poderoso, lo demostró cuando me enfrente contra el y su Infernape era mortífero.

-¿Flint? ¡Hahahaha! Eres increíble Ash, conoces a unos de los altos mandos pero debes de tener cuidado con Flint, el posee muchos pokemons de fuego de gran calibre y…se cree que posee un pokemon legendario oculto-Confeso en voz Maylene dejando sorprendido a Ash. Por suerte para ellos estaban caminado por una avenida que no había muchas personas además que estaban hablando en voz baja, por primera vez. Además que Pikachu estaba vigilando a los alrededores.

-¿Un legendario? Pero….Maylene, eso no puede se posible, Si Flint hubiera tenido un legendario ¿Por qué no lo uso cuando reto a Cinthya?

-Mmm, principalmente, es un rumor Ash pero….si es cierto, debe de ser el mismo problema que todos los entrenadores han tenido cuando poseen un pokemon legendario…..problemas de respeto.

-¿Qué?

-Eso sucede igual con los pokemons normales. Cuando un pokemon se encuentra con un entrenador, este último debe de mostrar su valía para hacerle entender al pokemon que es digno para ser su entrenador, por ello estas las batallas. Pero en algunos casos, hay pokemons que o no quieren ser entrenados o son atrapados por entrenadores que los ven indigno, lo que lleva que dicho pokemon no siga las órdenes de su maestro, causando que a la larga, si el problema no es solucionado, el entrenador termina liberando al pokemon. Es lo mismo con los legendarios pero la cosa es que la mayoría no ven digno a los humanos.

_-¿Se le culpa? Tiempos atrás, humanos han hecho barbaridades para atrapar a los tipos legendarios solo por la búsqueda del poder. Los legendarios se han vuelto paranoico y receloso con los humanos, que uno haya sido capturado es algo que causaría revolución entre la orden…porque al final, organización como el equipo Rocket se hicieron de Rayquaza una vez._

-¿Mmmm?-Ash y Maylene se detuvieron al escuchar las palabras telepáticas de Kyurem. Como todo pokemon legendario alpha era capaz de usar telepatía para hablar con los humanos. Maylene y Ash entendieron lo que quisieron decir Kyurem y no se le culpa, así eran las cosas pero no sabia eso de Rayquaza aunque sabia que Kyurem no le dijera a la ligera, por lo que supuso que o el Rayquaza alpha u otro ya estaba en libertad.

-_Si….pero ese no es le punto, los tipos legendarios no aceptan muchos a los humanos, así que es obvio que tal situación que la señorita plantea sea correcta._

Ash pensó sobre ello y tuvo que aceptar que era cierto. Recordó como se comporto su Charizard cuando había recién evolucionado a un charmeleon como también al Mamoswine de Dawn que no le obedeció correctamente despues de haber evolucionado. Eran ejemplos simples pero si pensándolo adecuadamente ,los legendarios son mucho mas complejos que los pokemons normales por lo que se opondría a su entrenador hasta que este no tenga mas de otra que liberarlo.

-Si, gracias Kyurem…. ¿Ves? Mi punto es que, si Flint tiene un legendario o no, es alguien de temer y con ese rumor, no hay que confiarse así ,pero igual tu solo quieres enfrentarte contra el para volver mas fuertes a tus pokemons.

-Si, pero sabes…. Con la posibilidad de que tenga como compañero a un legendario me da ganas….de enfrentarme muchísimo mas con el- dijo Ash con emoción que fue compartida con Pikachu, Riolu y Kyurem que por sus medios propios apoyaron a Ash. Maylene sonrió levemente al escuchar las palabras de Ash sobre su deseo de enfrentarse con oponentes fuertes. Por un segundo, a Maylene le pareció Ash alguien determinado y genial pero sobre todo guapo al hablar de derrotar oponentes más fuertes, cosa que inmediatamente suprimió pensando que solo era cosa del momento.

-Bueno, allí esta el gimnasio de ciudad eterna, vamos, debemos de ver como esta gardenia y su nuevo Cacnea-Dijo Maylene señalando al dicho lugar ignorando brevemente que sus mejillas se habían puesto un poco rojas. Ash asintió como un feliz ignorante, sin ofender claro y junto con su compañera fueron hacia el gimnasio de tipo planta de gardenia.

* * *

><p>-¡Vamos chicos! ¡Esquiva eso, Cacnea! ¡Tu Shiftry atacaba con bola de sombra! ¡Cacnea defiéndete con golpe drenador! ¡Vileplume carga un rayo solar hacia Roserade! ¡Roserade usa látigo cepa e idea un modo de evitar el ataque!<p>

Gardenia como es usual en todo entrenador experimentado, estaba indicado al mismo tiempo a sus pokemons a entrenar entre si para aumentar su experiencia y habilidad, ella actualmente estaba entrenando al Cacnea que había sido dado por James y un Shiftry que había capturado, además de que quería entrenar mas con Vileplume. Las batallas entre los pokemons tipos plantas hasta que Gardenia le pidió que se detuviera para descansar.

-_Mis pokemons han mejorado mucho, en especial Cacnea, lo sabia cuando lo conocí, seria un gran pokemon. Además ¡es muy linda!-_Pensó Gardenia abrazándose a si misma con una risita amorosa sacando a mas de uno, gotas de sudor en las cabezas de sus pokemons al ver a su entrenadora bailar mientras se abrazaba. Oh, la pena ajena. Mientras dos personas estaban entrando al lugar pero se detuvieron al ver a la joven pelinaranja…y lo que estaba haciendo.

-Eh….Gardenia…..hola…-Menciono insegura Maylene pero despues de un momento se escogió de hombros. Ash por otro lado solo sacudió la cabeza y junto a su amiga pelirrosa se fuera hacían la joven entrenadora de tipos plantas que escucho quien la llamaba y al ver quienes eran, tuvo dos reacciones.

-¡Maylene! ¡Me da gusto verte amiga!-Exclamo alegre gardenia a la joven del gimnasio de lucha, ya que se había preocupado de ella con lo sucedido en su tiempo leve de depresión, es que Maylene era la novata entre los lideres de gimnasio en Sinnoh por lo que, según escucho, las palabras de aquel entrenador Paul le afecto seriamente. Se alegró que se encontrara mejor y todo gracias a tres personas, uno en especial que era la que le acompañaba. Su reacción al ver a Ash fue sonreírle pícaramente cosa que confundió a Ash.

La cuestión fue que poco despues de que Ash se había ido de ciudad eterna, Gardenia por pura vagancia decidió averiguar antecedentes de algunos de los oponentes que había tenido ese año. Lo que encontró de Ash fue algo que le llamo mucho la atención y eso era: sus pokemons tipos plantas (que sorpresa) pero no solo fue eso, también los logros que Ash ha logrado durante su tiempo como entrenador pokemon. Despues de ello, poco a poco, le había entrado ganas de haber conocido más a Ash, lo veía alguien muy prometedor, ya que hasta se había contactado con otros líderes de gimnasio de las demás regiones y que dieron muy buenas referencias al joven de pueblo paleta. Gardenia puede ser entrenadora y líder de gimnasio pero era mujer y como mujer, algunas veces necesitaba salir con chicos o conocerlos y tener algo con ellos. Había tenido las ganas de contactarse con Ash, invitarle a un helado, tener un combate de exhibición, hablar de pokemons tipos plantas y quizas, si se da la oportunidad, hacer _la fotosíntesis _(Extrañamente Ash sintió como un escalofrió le recorría por la espalda) y con su llegada, Gardenia al menos lo intentaría.

-Hola Ash, me da gusto verte. Te ves mas….fuerte y diferente, eso me gusta-Maylene no le gusto aquello, ese tono….ese tono era de coqueteo. La joven no le molesto, eran asuntos de gardenia y si es posible Ash pero le pareció raro. Claro que ignoro muy, muy en el fondo la pizca de molestia que sintió, creyó que era por el vértigo de volar. Ash por otro lado, denso como siempre, no noto el tono de gardenia y simplemente se acercó a la pelinaranja extendiendo su mano.

-Hola Gardenia ¿Cómo has estado?-Pregunto inocente Ash a la joven quien discretamente le lanzo una mirada interrogante a Maylene, es que era obvio que intento coquetear con el, la pelirrosa solo se escogió de hombros. Dejando el asunto a un lado, Gardenia estrecho la mano de Ash en un gesto de saludo

-Supongo que irán por el Metagross que he visto por el bosque, Maylene ya me platico sobre eso.

-Si, será un reto además que seria una buena adquisición.

-¡Bien! Pero antes de ir en plan de búsqueda ¿Por qué no simplemente vamos a mi apartamento a tomar algo? ¿Les parece?-Maylene y Ash no le vieron problemas así que asintieron y partieron siguiendo a la joven pelinaranja hacia su hogar. Durante el camino comenzó a platicar de varios temas, tales de pokemon plantas de parte de gardenia, Maylene que comentaba sobre movimientos tipos luchador que podía aprender los pokemons de Ash y este último contaba sus aventuras en las islas naranjas.

Mientras los tres jóvenes iban al lugar mencionado, en otro lugar ocurría un hecho un poco…inquietante.

* * *

><p>-¡Lucario! ¡Vamos a luchar juntos! ¡Tu! ¡¿Qué quieres conmigo?-Un hombre joven de unos aproximadamente veinticuatros años, con un traje azul formal, de cabello negro en puntas que respondía con el nombre de Riley miraba fijamente a un encapuchado frente suyo, la capucha en si cubría hasta la cintura además de una capa que le llegaba hasta los talones, tenia un especie de toga ceremonial de color negra y por los dos montículos en la parte superior del cuerpo, le daba a uno da a pensar que era una mujer.<p>

-Guardián del aura, es tiempo para que me des los secretos del epitafio del crepúsculo-susurro la voz con un tono de crueldad pero suavidad que solo una mujer puede poseer, aun cuando dicha persona tiene ropa masculina. Riley palideció inmediatamente al escuchar las palabras de aquella encapuchada.

-¿Cómo…? ¡¿COMO SABES SOBRE EL EPITAFIO? ¡¿QUE PLANEAS?

-nada realmente….solo que…ocurra de nuevo…-Lucario y Riley retrocedieron asustados, no, horrorizados por las palabras de la mujer frente suyo que lanzo una carcajada llena de crueldad sin igual ante aquello. Riley cruzo miradas con su amigo Lucario y asintieron en acuerdo, esto no era un combate al estilo pokemon, esto es un batalla de vida o muerte.

-¡Ni locos dejaremos que llegue a tus manos información del epitafio!

-¿En serio? Solo tengo que vencerte guardián del aura y veré despues como sacarte la información. Los pokemons son seres….muy útiles ¿sabias? Con un tipo síquico podría leerte la mente…y la información del epitafio estará en mis manos…

-¡Ni aunque me derrotaras, ALGO QUE NO DEJARE QUE OCURRA, no se mucho sobre el epitafio!

-Ohhh, guardián del aura, saber sobre ello es mas que suficiente, tendrás quizas algo de mucha ayuda, lo que sea me servirá. Pero dejemos de palabrería y peleemos…. ¡Sal Gardevoir!-llamo la mujer lanzando al aire una pokebola donde apareció un Gardevoir pero esta era diferente ,era brillante tanto por su color azul en vez de verde pero había un detalle que no se le paso por alto a Riley. La pokemon tipo síquico tenia una gran cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo y sus ojos brillaban ante una gran cantidad de frialdad y malicia.

-_No me rendiré….pero si fallo…espero que tu avises al indicado para evitar este problemas….-_Una onda de aura comenzó a cubrir a Riley junto a su Lucario que parecía que se volvía mas fuertes a cada segundos. Los pensamientos de Riley fue trasferidos a una Pokeball que tenía discretamente oculta en sus manos y que dejo caer detrás de una roca. Con su aura, logro enviar el mensaje a su reciente pokemon, que solo capturo por necesidad pero que era consciente del asunto que estaba actualmente ocurriendo.

Con un rugido de fuerza, Lucario potenciado a más no poder por el aura de Riley se lanzo directamente hacia el Gardevoir brillante, de su mano se formo un Auraesfera pero este era diferente. Dando un salto de gran tamaño ,el Auraesfera tomo el tamaño masivo comparado al tamaño de un hogar de un piso mientras la desconocida mascullo unas palabras a su pokemon síquico quien fue cubierto por un brillo de color azul de energía síquica además que extrañamente su ojo izquierdo brillo de color rojo.

-LUUUUCCCAAARRIO _(¡Super gran Auraesfera!)_

-¡GARRR-DEVVVOOIR! _(¡poder de los dioses!)_

* * *

><p>Poco tiempo despues ,Ash junto a las dos lideres de gimnasios caminaban por el bosque de ciudad eterna ,según gardenia era una zona especial llamado "valle de ramas" debido a que los arboles eran muy pegados y hasta algunas ramas de los susodichos eran aun visibles para los visitantes entre otros. El lugar era cerrado y no había mucho pokemons ,Maylene pensó que era mejor que Ash dejara a sus pokemons tipos fuegos en el apartamento de gardenia ,debido al hecho que solo una pequeña bruma de fuego podría causar un gran incendio por lo cerrado del lugar. Por suerte Ash decidió solo utilizar a Totodile, Buizel y a su nuevo amigo, Snover, también como Pikachu y Riolu claro para hacerle compañía además de ser unos de sus pokemons mas cercanos.<p>

-Si, recuerdo bien a ese Darkrai, dios fue una gran paliza pero me sentí orgullosa cuando mis pokemons combatieron con todo en aquella batalla. Me llamo la curiosidad sobre tu deseo de capturar al Metagross plateado, ya que es tipo psíquico ¿no lo sabes Maylene?

-Claro que se, pero no te olvides que este Metagross es igual tipo acero y estos tipos son resistentes a los tipos siniestro, por lo que sumando a la resistencia absoluta de este Metagross, los daños serán considerablemente reducidos, ser tipo síquico podía ser una ventaja durante la batalla. Además tiene la habilidad Cuerpo puro, que evita que sus habilidades no sean reducidas y su carta de triunfo, aparte de que ese Darkrai se vuelve intangible, Metagross puede aprender brazo martillo o Karatazo o golpe roca que podría hacerle un buen daño a Darkrai porque son de tipos de lucha.

-Mmmm vaya ¿Quién diría que la luchadora no pensantes tendría una buena idea?-Bromeo Gardenia dándole un pequeño coscorrón de juego a la pelirrosa que chillo molesta por ello. Ash se rio entre diente concordando con Gardenia, para alguien que es maestra de pokemon tipo lucha pensar en tal estrategia es algo muy impresionante. Discretamente junto con Pikachu miraban por todos lados por si podía ver la presencia de Metagross aunque también no perdió como continuaba la conversación entre la dos líderes.

-_Son muy listas….aunque ¿Por qué Gardenia me ha estado enviando miradas desde que hemos llegado? Nah, no debe de ser nada…_

De pronto algo le llamo la atención, mirando de reojo a Pikachu viendo por si su amigo amarrillo también lo vio. Pikachu entrecerró los ojos desde el punto donde Ash había visto antes y asintió a su entrenador, habían visto lo mismo. Ash llamo a Maylene y a Gardenia para que le siguiera y partieron de inmediato a donde habían visto aquello, le tomo unos momentos pero habían logrado salir de todos aquellos arboles. Mientras mas caminaba mas se daba cuenta que había un pequeño sonido en el aire que reconoció de inmediato, se trataba de un rio y al rato, lograron verlo. Las chicas se acercaron al rio para tomar un poco de agua siendo seguido por Pikachu mientras Ash discretamente miraba a todas partes, algo no andaba bien.

-Ufff, menos mal que encontramos este rio, hacia mucho calor, me recuerdo un vez que yo y Lucario cuando era un Riolu, nos la pasamos entrenando sin cesar y…

¡WHOPP!

-¡cuidado Maylene!- Ash grito preocupado mirando como desde los arboles salió disparado un devastador Hiperrayo que iba a dirección de Maylene. Ash sin pensarlo se lanzo hacia donde estaba la pelirrosa y con una fuerza que solo la tiene aquellos en momentos de desesperación (o como aquella cuando escalo una montaña por Gible) la cargo al estilo nupcial cayendo un poco al rio, por suerte que no era fuerte ni profunda pero si terminaron mojados. El Hiperrayo pasó literalmente encima de ellos dos pero no logro hacerle daño alguno.

-¡Pikapi! _(¡Ash!)_ ¡CHUUU! _(¡Quién sea que haya hecho esto! ¡Le hare pagar por intentar herir a mi amigo!)_

-METTTTAAAA _(Entonces lo, ratoncito)_

Ash se levanto de inmediato cargando a Maylene que por el pequeño susto no se apartaba de él. El joven de pueblo paleta miro quien fue el pokemon causante del ataque, se trataba nada mas ni nada menos que Metagross plateado. Y parecía ser que estaba enojado, tanto como haberlos atacado a sus espaldas. Ash dio varios pasos y se planto junto a Gardenia que estaba un poco intimidada por el pokemon de metal. El joven miro a Maylene con simpatía ya que la joven aun seguía en shock.

-Ya….ya, tranquila Maylene, ya estoy aquí, te lo prometo, no dejare que te hagan daño-Confeso Ash con una sonrisa amigable mirando a la joven líder de gimnasio, que al sentir como la llamaban alzo el rostro y por un momento se sintió tan segura con Ash que no pudo evitar pegar su rostro a su pecho en un gesto, que obviamente, era romántico. Eso lo noto discretamente Gardenia que ya con el shock fuera de su sistema ,sonrió levemente e iba a sacar a sus pokemons cuando la voz de Ash la hizo detenerse- Espera Gardenia ,esta batalla es mía….este Metagross intento hacerle daño y es mi deber regresar esta ofensa.

-Ash….tu…._Se ve tan decidido….Si, creo que es su batalla… _-Pensó la amante de pokemon tipos plantas al mirar el fuego en los ojos del joven Ketchum, un valor sin igual, uno que no aceptaría un no por respuesta. Gardenia nuevamente pensó que Ash tenía lo dotes para ser un gran hombre y quizas es tiempo para que lo demuestre en un combate de esta magnitud- Esta bien, esta es tu pelea. Solo gana, Ash.

-Y así se hara- Soltando con suavidad a Maylene para que se apoyase sola, quien al separarse de Ash gimió decepcionada sin saber porque, el joven entrenador saco dos de sus pokebolas liberando a Buizel y a Totodile, que a sus propios modos se plantearon frente a Metagross que gruño en señal de desafío. Pikachu tomo posición atrás que los otros dos pokemons tipos aguas pero les susurro unas palabras de aliento.

-Pika-pi-pikachu _(Intento lastimar a Ash, derrótenlo y no se rindan)_

-Toto- Toooodyllle _(Y así se hara, amigo)_

-Buuu-Zeeel ¡Buizel! _(Este tipo probara lo que es el verdadero poder de los pokemons tipos agua ¡Ganaremos por Ash!)_

-¡Bien chicos! ¡Ataquen con Hidrobomba!

Una batalla estaba a punto de comenzar…

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bien, disculpa por la demora, estuve en una temporada sin motivaciones, pero ya termine, es mas cortos que los capítulos que usualmente hago, pero debía de dejar el suspenso para el publico. En fin, en el próximo capitulo los pokemons tipos aguas darán todo en su batalla, Ash comenzara su viaje por casi todo el mundo, Riley tiene un problema ¿Qué es el epitafio del crepúsculo? Una nueva saga ha iniciado, todo aquí en Dragon de hielo.<strong>_

_**La cuestión del porque pensé en que Ash usara pokemon tipos aguas y Snover es para darle protagonismo. En fin, si ustedes dijeran ¿Qué pokemon podía especializarse Ash en un futuro? ¿Tipo eléctrico o Dragon? Otro punto, es que ya descubrir como funcionara el harem y lo de movimientos tipos luchas es debido a que los pokemons, supuestamente, los tipos siniestro son débiles ante los de tipos lucha, esa es la verdad, Darkrai es tipo siniestro, aunque tiene facultades de tipo fantasma. Que confusión.**_

_**Toaneo07**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Dragon de hielo**

**Pokemon **no me pertenece sino a su compañía creadora.

El fic tendrá sus cambios, en especial sobre la liga Sinnoh ya que fue meses desde que he visto un capitulo de pokemon y eso es porque lo quitaron en cartoon network, así que habrá muchos cambios. Otro tema muy importante: oficialmente habrá Harem pero no común, solo verán como sucede en el fic. Las parejas para Ash son: Anabel, Maylene, Gardenia, Elesa y Clair.

* * *

><p><em>Nuevos amigos y un verdadero reto: parte dos.<em>

Una de las cosas que Ash aprendió de su madre, algo que lo caracterizaba como un hombre…no, como un caballero, es que por muy denso o ignorante que fuera, siempre debía de proteger a las damas. Eso se deriva lo que sucedió con su madre, la desaparición de su padre marco tanto a Delia Ketchum que hasta Ash que pasaba por alto muchas cosas en esos tiempos (y algunas veces en los actuales) se dio cuenta, su madre jamás fue la misma desde que su padre desapareció. Y su bondadoso corazón se contrajo ante ello, por lo que decidió que jamás lastimaría a toda mujer que tuviera contacto suyo, para no hacer sufrir así a alguien como lo hizo su padre. Su madre poco despues le dijo que siempre debía de ser un caballero, que siempre fuera amable con toda chica que conociera y que jamás fuera grosero, puede ser que de una manera su madre había llegado a su misma conclusión, por lo que esa ley fue pegada a fuego en su mente.

Por ello, cuando el Metagross plateado ataco a Maylene, sintió que no podía dejar esa afrenta atrás, lucharía con todo contra el pokemon de metal y lo capturaría para hacer valer aquella ofrenda. También sabia que lucharía porque sintió enojo, sabía bien que ese Metagross tenía sus razones pero no podía evitar sentir enojo por intentar lastima a una buena amiga como lo es Maylene. Por ello se prometió que sin importar que, capturaría a ese pokemon. Y mirando a sus Pokemons, supo que los tenia de su lado y sintió una gran alegría, porque tenía unos grandes amigos y recordó que tendría mucho más, porque para los Pokemons, eran primero amigos y despues compañeros. Ellos pelearían con él y decidió mostrar porque sus pokemons confiaban en el. Ganando esta batalla.

-¡Bien chicos! ¡Ataquen con Hidrobomba!-Buizel y Totodyle reaccionaron rápidamente, lanzaron un potente chorro de agua al Metagross que se movió rápidamente e hizo un giro bola de manera rápida hacia los dos pokemons de agua. Ash dio un salto atrás y cubrió con sus brazos a las dos jóvenes- ¡Chicas ten cuidado! ¡Buizel, agua-jet! ¡Totodile usa Hidrobomba para esquivar el ataque a dirección del cielo!

Buizel fue cubierto por una cubierta de agua y fue disparado directamente hacia Metagross como también Totodyle uso el Hidrobomba en el suelo para ser impulsado en el aire. El ataque de Buizel y Metagross chocaron causando una pequeña onda expansiva pero Buizel fue lanzando hacia atrás por la colisión, Ash lo supo, Maylene tenía razón, ese Metagross es un monstruo de defensa. Miro una vez al cielo donde estaba Totodyle y en medios segundos comenzó a planear un movimiento.

-¡Totodyle usa una vez mas Hidrobomba! ¡Buizel, vamos, ponte de pie y lanza un rayo de hielo!-ordeno Ash y sonrió discretamente por su plan. Buizel abrió los ojos fieramente y se levanto rápidamente antes de lanzar un rayo de hielo de manera rápida pero no al pokemon de metal sino al Hidrobomba que fue expulsado del hocico de Totodile y los dos ataques se combinaron para formar una gran ráfaga de agua congelada. Cuando parecía que el movimiento iba a dar en el blanco, Metagross respondió con un poderoso Hiperrayo que trapazo el movimiento de una y de paso chocando a Totodyle enviándolo directamente al suelo golpeándose duramente. Aunque fue un buen contrataque ,ahora Ash tenia su oportunidad-¡Buizel usa Hidro pulso y Totodile usa Hidrobomba en aquel árbol!

Confundiendo a las dos lideres de gimnasio ante esto último, Buizel con rapidez se lanzo hacia adelante antes de lanzar una esferas azul de agua que choco directamente con Metagross que no pudo reaccionar debido al Hiperrayo, por otro lado, Totodyle que no conocía otro movimiento de largo alcance y siendo instruido por Ash lanzo otro Hidrobomba que choco contra un tronco muy viejo y por el impacto causo que se partiera y que se dirigía a dirección de Metagross. Gardenia abrió los ojos sorprendidas por tal movimiento, Ash había planeado movimientos tras movimientos ante el verdadero impacto. Pero de pronto, el árbol fue detenido por una fuerza síquica y Ash tuvo que fruncir el ceño al saber que el Metagross sabia síquico. Lo único que pensó hacer fue….

-¡Atrás!-Dando un pequeño salto y sin saber concentrado un poco de su aura ,tomo de las cinturas a los dos chicas que chillaron tanto por lo que Ash había hecho pero también como el mencionado árbol fue lanzando hacia ellos aunque se salvaron gracias al joven de pueblo pareja que se movió hacia un lado. En cambio pikachu uso cola de hierro y partió por la mitad al árbol con un poco de esfuerzos pero logro salir ileso. Buizel y Totodile se juntaron para mirar seriamente a Metagross plateado que parecía sonreír arrogantemente.

-Meta…Mettttaaa _(¡Ja!) (¡Que débiles son! ¿Esto es lo mejor que tienen, domesticados?)_

-Bu-Buiiizel _(¡Te hare tragar esas palabras!)_

-Totodile ¡Toto-toto! _(Es mejor que te preparares para tu derrota)_

Por mientras Ash se levantaba del suelo y ayudando a Maylene y Gardenia. Buizel se mostro enojado contra su oponente y cargando un puño de hielo se lanzo directamente para darle un buen golpe al pokemons de metal quien sonrió maliciosamente y se dirigió a velocidad baja al pokemon nutria ,su puño fue cubierto por un aura de energía amarrillo verdoso. Entre los dos Pokemons orgullosos comenzaron a chocar entre si puños causando daños por igual, sus choques eran mortales tanto porque Metagross tenía una gran resistencia mientras que Buizel tenia una gran determinación. Estaban en un punto muerto, por lo que no sabían que resultaría. Hasta que un cacareo de alegría distrajo levemente a Metagross y recibió un cabezazo de Totodyle.

-Toto-Dille _(¿No te lo dije? Esta será tu derrota)_

_-_¡Totodile Hidrobomba! ¡Buizel Aqua-jet con rayo de hielo!-Dijo rápidamente Ash y sus dos pokemons supieron que hacer. Totodile lanzo a quemarropa un gran estallido de agua hacia el pokemon brillante que se desorientó por eso, momento que aprovecho Buizel para ser rodeado por agua para despues lanzarse a alta velocidad al pokemon de metal para posteriormente usando el rayo de hielo convirtiendo el agua que le rodeaba en hielo. El impacto fue tremendo sacándole un quejido de molestia de Metagross que reacciono rápidamente y con un Giro bola se lanzo hacia Totodile logrando que el pokemon de agua sufriera un tremendo golpe. Ash mordió sus labios antes eso y se centró en Buizel- ¡Buizel! ¡Lanza un chorro de agua! ¡Debemos de evitar que siga atacando así!

-¡Buizel! _(¡Si Ash!)-_Dijo Buizel en tono serio para después lanzar la esfera de agua hacia el Pokemon multicolor. Por otro lado Ash pensaba en que hacer hasta que decidió usar otro enfoque. Desorientar a Metagross y dar un golpe tremendo. Entonces sacando una Pokebola hizo aparecer a su más nuevo Pokemon, Snover, Ash sabía bien que aunque le dio un riguroso entrenamiento de última hora antes de llegar a la ciudad en búsqueda de Metagross plateado, Snover era un novato pero el Pokemon hielo-hierba tenia buenos movimientos también. Él le pidió a Totodyle usar pistola de agua para distraer a Metagross mientras este mismo se enfrentaba a Buizel, necesitaba hablar un poco a Snover. Él se arrodillo a lado del Pokemon verdoso que estaba un poco temeroso al despliegue de ataques entre los Pokemons de agua y el de metal.

-Escucha Snover, yo te llame aquí para otra cosa, no vas a pelear, no quiero hacerte sentir mal pero te falta mucho entrenamiento para estos tipos de enfrentamiento pero te aseguro que algún día cambiara. Mira ,la cosa es que necesito que distraigas a Metagross para que Totodyle y Buizel ataquen ,así que no tengas miedo de salir lastimado ¿ok?-Le pregunto suavemente el joven de pueblo paleta al pequeño Pokemon que por un momento dudo pero después mostro una gran expresión de determinación. Por otro lado Maylene ahora mas calmada tuvo que alabar en silencio la confianza que Ash le tenía a sus Pokemons, ella sabía que Snover era un novato pero Ash aun así confiaba en su Pokemon para al menos hacer una tarea menor.

-_Él es algo, espero que su plan, sea cual sea, resulte…..por otro lado…-_Pensó Maylene mirando primero a Ash con leve respeto para después pasar al mirar a su compañera líder de gimnasio que parecía tener un orgasmo silencioso a la vista del pequeño Pokemon arbolito, Maylene dejó caer la gota, en serio que Gardenia si que ama los Pokemons tipos planta. Ash por otro lado frunció el ceño al ver como Buizel recibía un puño meteoro de parte de Metagross plateado, en serio ese Pokemon era fuerte pero ignorando la punzada de molestia por ver a sus amigos se, se concentró en el momento justo para dar la orden. Espero….espero…

¡Ahora!

-¡Snover! ¡Usa hierba lazo! ¡Chicos hagan lo suyo!-Tomando por sorpresa a Metagross, Snover hizo que una pequeña hojas en forma de lazo saliera de la tierra y amarrara una de las patas mecánicas del Pokemon cuadrúpedo lo cual lo tomo por sorpresa además de inmovilizarlo. Totodyle y Buizel aprovecharon ese momento y el Pokemon comadreja lanzo un poderoso rayo de hielo mientras el Pokemon cocodrilo azul uso Triturar lastimando severamente a Metagross que gimió ruidosamente por las heridas pero Ash no se detuvo en sus indicaciones- ¡Snover usa rayo de hielo! ¡Buizel hidropulso! ¡Totodyle Hidrobomba!

Con esa combinación de ataque dio paso a una pequeña explosión que ocasiono que el viento se moviera un poco, Ash cubrió sus ojos con el antebrazo esperando el resultado….Pero de improvisto un rayo de energía blanco salió de la nube de humo que golpeo con fuerza a Buizel que gruño por el dolor para después caer fuera de combate. De la nube de humo se pudo observar a Metagross con algunas partes de su cuerpo congelada. Regresando a Buizel de su Pokebola Ash mordió sus labios una vez más. Ese Pokemon era realmente aterrador, se sentía como si se estuviera enfrentando al Registeel de Brandon, no a comparación de poder sino que no importaba como, todo lo que lanzaba lo resistía y no parecía afectarle en lo más mínimo. Pero Ash se recordó que él ya había vencido a Registeel. Así que no debía que sus ánimos bajaran así. El aun debía de continuar. Pero…seamos realistas por un momento…

-_Esto es malo, malo ¡malísimo! Totodyle está cansado, perdí a Buizel, Snover es un novato, tengo a Pikachu y a Riolu por lo que no estoy tan mal pero me prometí que solo usaría tres Pokemons, no quiero ser como los otros que usan descaradamente sus Pokemons para atrapar a otro más fácil. Si Totodyle y Snover pierden entonces es el fin….entonces tendré que ser más cuidadoso…_

_-_¡Snover!

-¿eh? ¿Qué sucede, pequeño?-Pregunto curioso Ash pero se sorprendió al ver a su uno de mas recientes Pokemons dar varios pasos para posicionarse a lado de Totodyle que le sonrió aun ignorando el cansancio que sentía. Ash miro por un momento a sus dos Pokemons para después soltar una sonrisa- aunque te diga algo no te retrataras, igual que mis Pokemons. _Igual de asombrosos._ Está bien Snover, lo hare a tu modo, confiare en ti y se fuerte amigo.

- ¡Snover! ¡Sno-Sno! (_No te defraudare Ash, daré todo lo de mi en esto_)-Alego con confianza Snover aunque sabia que la tendría difícil. Metagross por otro lado se movió para despejar un poco los trozos de hielos que estaban pegados a su cuerpo pero no pudo evitar ver la interacción de lo que es a sus ojos un Pokemon bebe y un humano parlanchín hablar de tal manera que inquietaba al Pokemon de metal. Metagross genuinamente se sintió curioso sobre eso pero el decidió primero terminar ese combate, algo le decía que tendría algo que recordar de ella, no por nada a sido la mas intensa que ha tenido.

-Meta, meta ¡MMMMEEETTTA!-Con un foco resplandor Metagross reanudo nuevamente el combate, así Snover y Totodyle siendo este último cansando pero sin perder ninguna pizca de determinación saltaron listo para continuar el enfrentamiento. Ash se posiciono frente a las dos mujeres prestando exclusivamente atención a un combate que para él era algo personal. Por mientras esto ocurría, en otra parte sucedía algo diferente.

* * *

><p>En una base bajo tierra había una reunión de varias personas que en si mundialmente no son conocidas pero juntos conformaban y lideraban una banda de gran peligro no hacía unos años atrás en Hoenn….pero ahora no y eso se debe a la interferencia del campeón de Kanto y Johto Lance y un mocoso en ese entonces catorce y medio, Ash Ketchum. Vestido con trajes de ejecutivos, excepto dos que tenían eran como traje una sudadera con capucha, de color rojo con negro; se trataban de los ejecutivos de la ya "caída" equipo Magma. Un nombre de cabello rojo brillante miraba al vacío pensativo con una mueca casi permanente en el rostro.<p>

-Nos tomó casi dos años para restablecer todo el daño en el choque con el equipo Aqua y el enfrentamiento entre Groudon y Kyogre. Esto es algo muy triste para nuestros planes compañeros. Muy triste y más al ver cuán destructivos pueden ser aquellos titanes.

-Claramente señor, aun me acuerdo cuando estuve ahí-Comento una joven de cabellos corto negro con dos mechones a lado de su rostro, era conocida como Marge, en el tiempo del incidente con el equipo Aqua, ella era apenas un miembro de rango inferior pero ahora era una de los más cercanos al líder del equipo Magma, Maxie, ella recordaba el poder superior de Groudon, ya que ella estuvo a la lejanía de tal evento encima de su único Pokemon volador, un Swellow.

-sí, sí, no me lo recuerdes, en fin… sé que muchos se están preguntando ¿para que seguimos existiendo? si, tenía la idea ¡la creencia! Que con Groudon se podía cumplir nuestra meta de dar más tierra a este mundo…pero no funciono para nada-Mascullo Maxie con frustración. Puede ser que muchos crean que su banda sea maligno, en parte si, ya que robaban dinero y en algunos casos se usó la fuerza para cumplir con sus objetivos pero su meta final era algo que hacia valer la pena todos esos sacrificios. Puede ser un deseo estúpido pero no lo era. Todos tenían sus razones del porque pertenencia al equipo magma. Pero antes de que Maxie se enojara un poco, una voz juvenil, calmada pero firme le hablo.

-No te desanimes padre….

-Flannery….si, está bien. Tienes razón, gracias hija-Maxie sonrió levemente mientras veía como a su lado izquierdo, quitándose su capucha mostrando una cabellera roja amarrado en una coleta en donde se dividían en varios mechones tanto grandes como fino y al finalizar un flequillo en el lado derecho, que le sonrió levemente. Si alguien normal la viera se sorprendería al ver a la líder de gimnasio del pueblo Lavaridge, Flannery. Y era un shock más que ella misma era hija de Maxie.

Marge y los otros ejecutivos le tomo un tiempo acostumbrarse al saber el hecho que una líder de gimnasio es miembro de su equipo pero se recordó que había un rumor de que Agatha de la elite Four de Kanto, Sabrina la líder de gimnasio de ciudad Azafrán y Lt. surge líder del gimnasio carmín fueron parte del equipo Rocket en sus inicios. Oficialmente esos rumores son falsos pero para ellos que son grupos para el mundo criminal, sabían que esos rumores tienen una base de verdad, después de todo, el equipo Rocket por muy amenazante que era ahora, lo fue peor en sus inicios estaban llenos de desconocidos miembros de gran importancia en la sociedad y en algunos casos espías de las grandes organizaciones de Kanto, es decir, Kanto y la liga Pokemon. Que un líder de gimnasio haya sido parte del equipo Rocket es una posibilidad muy lógica pero se recordaba que esos rumores "son falsos" pero eso no era importante para los ejecutivos del equipo magma. Fue gracias a Flannery que lograron reconstruir al cien por ciento a la organización y todo gracias a los fondos de la entrenadora maestra de Pokemons de fuego.

-Saben cuál es nuestra meta, expandir la tierra para el mundo y recordemos porque tenemos tal objetivo; el control de tierras. En estos tiempos, las tierras solo pueden ser compradas y vendidas por personas de alto prestigio tales como millonarios, miembros del consejo de la liga Pokemon de cada región entre otros. Personas como nosotros, que venimos de lo más humilde supuestamente no debería de importarnos pero recuerden los problemas que nos dio la vida al no tener terreno propio. Nuestro objetivo es algo que no debemos de olvidar.

Maxie callo recordando su vida en general. En su juventud el vivió en la humildad con su madre pasando el tiempo con su primer Pokemon y aun mejor amigo, su Pokemon Numel, su padre que en ese entonces era un reconocido entrenador en Hoenn les abandono a aras para cumplir su propia meta de ser líder de gimnasio, a Maxie no le importo realmente eso pero aun así odio mucho a su padre cuando no estuvo con él en el incidente de la ciudad Greengrass, ciudad que obviamente no es reconocida porque fue destruida por una erupción volcánica. Ante esto y con la muerte de su madre ante tal evento, Maxie decidió estudiar geología, concretamente en tectónica de placas, vulcanología, sismología y geodinámica para evitar que alguien fallezca en una erupción volcánica o alguna clase de desastre natural aunque le tomo gusto los volcanes a medida que aprendía en sus estudios.

Cuando iba a fundar una corporación con varios de sus colegas sobre estudios de vulcanología y la forma de evitar erupciones volcánicas para salvar vidas ,el terreno en la cual iban a usar y que era importante porque ahí los movimientos sísmicos de Hoenn eran más notables ,fue tomada y aun cuando Maxie hablo con algunos directivos no pudo recuperar el terreno de construcción ,su proyecto se perdió en ese momento ,años después que fue un empresario notable de Kanto llamado Gionnavi que compro aquel lugar. Años después Maxie intento hacer un proyecto para saber sobre la relación de los Pokemons subterráneo con las placas terrestre pero la liga Pokemon negó su proyecto alegando que esos estudios, en donde implicaban hacer investigación de campo, podían alterar los Pokemons. Ante esto Maxie decidió hacer algo al respecto ,reuniendo a antiguos colegas ,a personas que perdieron sus terrenos por diferentes razones ,a algunas personas que no podían pagar un hogar propio o no podían construir uno en algunas ciudades ,fundo el equipo magma.

Su objetivo con la creación de tierra más extensa era tomar control de la misma para así tener su propia investigación además de dar zonas a algunos de sus miembros más notables para construir algunas edificaciones con varios propósitos e incluso crear su propio país en la cual dominar ,no solo eso ,hasta crear una formación rocosa de gran extenso que podía unir cualquiera de las regiones principales con la lejana región Unova y con el control de la misma ,ganar mucho dinero para permitir el paso de viajeros de una región a otra ,el controlaría los nuevos terrenos y obtendría muchísima ganancias. Y como vio su objetivo no resulto pero aun así no se desistía, solo necesitaba un método diferente.

-Bueno, ese no es el punto en el que quería llegar. El equipo magma esta nuevamente funcional y mejor que nunca, junto a mi hija y la admisión de varios entrenadores talentosos, estamos listo para iniciar nuestro nuevo enfoque en nuestro objetivo final. Flannery muéstrales- Pidió a su hija con calma quien asintiendo presiono varios botones en la mesa de reuniones en la cual tenía integrado una computadora holográfica. En una imagen mostrada en holograma se podía ver las imágenes del mapa del mundo, unas graficas aquí y allá además de varios cuadros pequeños que apuntaban a unas cuantas de las regiones importantes. Flannery toco varios botones más y dos imágenes se expandieron hasta que era mucho más visible para ella, su padre, Marge y los demás ejecutivos del equipo magma. Uno de los cuales abrió los ojos impresionados.

-Increíble, desear que capturemos a esos dos Pokemons en específico, señor Maxie, usted sí que tiene una gran ambición e inteligencia.

-Por favor señor krowler, me hace sonrojar pero el mérito de todo esto es para mi hija, su búsqueda de fondos, sus ideas sobre entrenar a nuestros reclutas y miembros de menor rango de la organización, entregar las localizaciones de las bases principales y más fue lo que nos ayudó en nuestros tiempos de crisis. Ella merece todo la alabanza.

-Gracias papa, fue todo un honor. Señores, en unos meses debemos de movernos; saben sobre los rumores de avistamiento del equipo Aqua en las islas naranjas y temo que están tramando algo, es por ello que actuaremos en contra y con estos dos Pokemons; nuestro objetivo de crear tierra será completa.

-Disculpe señorita Moon pero ¿Cómo cree que esto funcionara? Igual el señor Maxie admitió que el uso de Groudon fue una estupidez y un mal ¿Cómo esto es diferente?

-Groudon es un legendario tipo titán, su poder no es algo conque jugar pero estos dos y los demás son de clase inferior a Groudon. Usarlos ayudaría a cumplir el sueño y meta de mi padre pero no se olviden, a diferencia del equipo Aqua, nosotros no los trataremos como objetos, estos Pokemons nos ayudara para traer un mundo mejor-Dijo Flannery con tranquilidad pero igual con alegría. Su padre le miro con leve orgullo pero igual con tristeza ,recordando lo que le había ocurrido al final a él y a su hija ,que ella se haya entregado a la causa del equipo magma no era realmente lo que quería a su hija pero ella gustosamente acepto unírsele porque quería estar con su padre. Ahora ella ha logrado mucho en tan poco tiempo. Solo esperaba que nada malo resultara para Flannery. Un ejecutivo se levantó y estudio por un momento el plan plateando por la joven líder de gimnasio y asintió muy complacido.

-Vaya, señor Maxie, debo de decir que su hija es todo lo que usted ha dicho y más. Con este plan obtendremos lo que merezcamos. Esto merece una pequeña celebración. Pronto el equipo magma cumplirá con su objetivo ¡tres hurra para Flannery!-Soltó con voz alegre otro ejecutivo y siendo seguido por la mayoría comenzaron a aplaudir ante una nueva ruta para su plan. Flannery se sonrojo un poco ante ello pero sonrió aún más al notar la mirada de orgullo de su padre. Ella al menos tenía la certeza que todos los del equipo tratarían a los Pokemons como aliados y no como armas. Ella estaba segura que su meta ayudaría a muchas personas. Y viendo las dos imágenes en la pantalla holográfica, sabía que sería difícil pero hará lo que sea para que se cumpla. Y así mientras hablaban con regocijo los miembros principales del equipo magma, se quedaba congelado en la pantalla los dos principales objetivos de tal curioso, peligroso pero benevolente grupo; Heatran y Regigigas.

Pronto habrá grandes cambios en el mundo Pokemon.

* * *

><p>-¡auuuhww! Eso arde.<p>

-Ah pues ¿Qué más quieres? Recibiste un foco resplandor en toda la espalda, sino fuera que no choco completamente hubieras muerto ¡¿tan inconsciente eres, Ash?! ¡Por casi me da un ataque cuando ocurrió eso!

-¡así es Ash! ¡Y si no fuera porque traje a Lucario conmigo no habríamos llegado rápidamente al apartamento de Gardenia! ¡Me tenías muy preocupada!

-Ahh, vamos chicas, no creo que haya sido tan grave ¿no es cierto Abomasnow?

-Abo, abo-abooo _(no me metas en esos asunto, Ash)_

-oh vamos ¿Por qué me has abandonado, Abomasnow?

El enfrentamiento podría haber ido mejor pero fue ganada satisfactoriamente. Snover y Totodyle la tuvieron muy difícil pero en cierto sentido habían fallado pero Metagross no se conformó con solo ver caer a su oponente y pretendía dañarles con un foco resplandor pero Ash, noble como es, se lanzó para defender a sus dos Pokemons recibiendo casi rozando tal ataque en toda la espalda ocasionando que casi cayera inconsciente. Tal acción puso en shock casi todos los presentes, excepto Pikachu que ya conocía a su querido entrenador pero igual se horrorizo por lo que le ocurrió y se lanzó directamente para socorrerlo. Metagross se impresiono a mas no poder y fue tal que no se dio cuenta de la expresión de furia casi demencial de Totodyle y Snover que ignorando todas sus heridas y cansancio se levantaron para después se cubierto por un brillo al mismo tiempo. Maylene y gardenia que fueron para ver cómo estaba Ash miraron sorprendida a los recién evolucionados Croconaw y Abomasnow lo cual había traído la atención de Ash que con un silenciosa pero audible les pidió que ganaran. Y con su fuerza ganada además de un movimiento nuevo aprendido ,Croconaw ataco con fuerza bruta y Abomasnow ataco con un aunque débil al ser usado por primera vez pero firme rayo solar causando un super Knock-out a Metagross que no pudo moverse tanto por una profunda reflexión e igual porque ya no veía el caso.

Parecía que se había encontrado con entrenador fuera de lo normal. Y así Ash lanzando una Pokebola logro atrapar al reconocido Metagross plateado para después caer desmayado ante la sorpresa de las jóvenes y Pokemons presentes. Después decidieron ir al apartamento de Gardenia debido que el centro Pokemon estaba muy lejos ,le darían los primeros auxilios a Ash y Maylene fue por la enfermera Joy para que le ayudara a curar a Ash ,la cual acepto y después de llegar reviso a Ash lo cual su veredicto era que descansara y que se le aplicara por unos días una crema hidratante en la espalda ,después de que Gardenia le diera los Pokemons a la enfermera Joy para que les curara y que un días después fuera a buscarlo ,Ash despertó siendo rodeado por unas preocupadas y enojadas Maylene y gardenia que se las pasaron gritando por más de dos horas después dejando libres a sus Pokemons excepto claro a los que podían causar más daño al lugar como Kyurem ,Charizard ,Snorlax ,Beedrill ,Metagross entre otros. Ash felicito mucho a sus dos nuevos Pokemons evolucionados sacando un poco de enojo a Buizel tanto al ver a un novato evolucionar en su primer combate y también como le había fallado a su entrenador.

-_Tranquilo amigo, serás aún más fuerte en poco tiempo, ya lo veras… si tú quieres evolucionar, ese es tu deseo pero no te enojes por eso. Con esmero hasta el Pokemon más pequeño puede ser el más poderoso del mundo. Yo te lo aseguro ¿ok?_ –Y así Ash logro tranquilizar a Buizel y el Pokemon nutria se prometió que sería mucho más fuerte. Después de otro día de descanso, Maylene y Gardenia comenzaron a echarle la crema hidratante en la zona de la herida y notablemente, no le estaba yendo muy bien.

-Sé que arde, es para evitar que una infección salga, hay una razón del porque los ataques Pokemons son muy peligrosos, el cuerpo de una persona no puede resistirlo…en algunos casos, menos mal que solo rozo un poco porque si no ¡puff! Se terminó , en serio-Sentencio Maylene seriamente ,Ash intentaba que lo que le ocurrió no era nada pero Gardenia decía que fue una gran imprudencia de parte del entrenador de pueblo paleta pero Maylene silenciosamente tenía que alabar lo noble que era Ash. Casi poner en peligro su vida por sus Pokemons, casi nadie hace eso.

-Sí, lo sé, la próxima vez—

-¡la cuestión es que no haya próxima vez, Ash! ¡DEBES DE TENER CUIDADO, KETCHUM!

-Eh…ok….tendré cuidado-Dijo Ash con voz temblorosa ante el grito de Gardenia, sonó casi como cuando su madre se enojaba y valga la redundancia, su madre era muy bondadosa y cuando se enoja, Arceus no lo quiera, era un trauma que jamás se olvida. Croconaw que estaba sentando en el piso a lado del sillón en donde su maestro descansaba movió su mano haciendo un sonido que supuestamente era de látigo a su maestro sonriéndole socarronamente, el mensaje era claro; su maestro estaba domado. Bagon que estaba a lado suyo rio en voz baja mientras Abomasnow y Pikachu sacudía la cabeza ante eso. Riolu no lo vio porque estaba meditando junto al Lucario de Maylene intentando entender aún más el aura. Bayleef se encontraba dormida entre las piernas de Ash por lo que no vio lo que hizo el ahora chulo Croconaw.

-Pika-pi (_Al menos respetas a Ash ¿no?)-_indago Pikachu mirando al Pokemon de agua que sonrió de cortado pero asintió firmemente, Croconaw se sentía mucho más en confianza si pero el respetaba muchísimo a Ash y sabía que siguiéndole seria muchísimo más fuerte. Pikachu estudio el rostro de Croconaw y suspiro interiormente de alivio, no quería lo mismo con lo de Charizard cuando era un Charmeleon. Gardenia por otro lado se encontraba sentada en una silla plegable cerca del sillón en donde descansaba Ash que estaba encorvado ya que Maylene le estaba echando la crema en la espalda con sumo cuidado ,Gardenia ya se había dado cuenta que la pelirrosa no tenía tacto con las manos al hacer las cosas. En su Pokebola, Swellow lloro al sentir que alguien le entiende.

-Bueno, bueno, no pasó a mayores…pero conseguiste hacer lo que muchos no han podido. Has capturado al Metagross plateado, eso dice mucho Ash.

-Sí, pero fue una victoria amarga.

-¿amarga?...oh sí, claro.

-no me gusto usar dos Pokemons al mismo tiempo, es como si me estuviera rebajando al nivel de los tramposos y terribles entrenadores que me he encontrado en mi viaje. Creo que me enfrentare con el pero usando a otro Pokemon y un método diferente, conociendo mi suerte, sé que Metagross no seguirá mis órdenes tan fácilmente.

-Supongo que sí. Aun te queda sietes semanas antes del inicio de la liga Sinnoh , como te dije antes ,es mejor que captures un Pokemon tipo veneno ,uno de tierra completo ,uno tipo siniestro ,un tipo fantasma y tipo lucha puro para así tener todos los tipos y preparar a tus Pokemons ante las diferentes variedades de Pokemons para que sean más fuertes.

-Sí, lo sé, Gardenia, tengo planeado ir ahora a Johto, entrenare y capturare a esos tipos de Pokemons. Después de eso iré a Kanto, creo que es tiempo para visitar a Primeape y a Pidgeot, le prometí que lo buscaría en el futuro, supongo que sería tiempo, no lo sé. Y también iré a /Unova, sería interesante saber más de esa región aunque creo que esos era después de la liga Sinnoh.

-Oh vaya, eso suena emocionante, quisiera ir contigo Ash pero como te dije, no puedo ahora y—

-Claro Maylene, lo sé pero te prometí que te visitaría el próximo mes. Te lo aseguro-Respondió Ash con una sonrisa a Maylene que le respondió igual pero se sonrojo después al notar como miraba fijamente al pelinegro ,después bajo la mirada un poco apenada dispuesta a seguir dándole un leve masaje en la zona de la herida del joven Ketchum. Ash se dio cuenta de eso y por primera vez, se preguntó porque las mejillas de Maylene se habían puesto rojas de repente pero se escogió de hombros, lo atribuyo a una cosa de chica. Gardenia fue espectadora de tal intercambio y alzo una ceja divertida, parecía que su compañera líder de gimnasio tiene un no-sabido enamoramiento con alguien en específico. Con una risita silenciosamente ella centro su atención en Abomasnow que arrullo ante la caricia de la amante de Pokemons de tipo planta.

Y así en silencio, líderes de gimnasio y notable entrenador pasaron el momento.

* * *

><p>-<em>parecían un poco triste que te estas yendo, Ash.<em>

_-_Sí, lo se Kyurem pero les prometí que las visitaría otra vez, además que me llevare a Maylene para algunas partes.

-Pika-pikaaa.

-sí, sí, Pikachu, sé que debí de quedarme pero ya llevo una semana y tres días sin entrenar con ustedes, tenía que darme prisa. Sé que Gardenia y Maylene entenderán-Confeso Ash mientras descansaba en el lomo de Kyurem el cual volaba con maestría a través de las nubes a unos kilómetros para salir de territorio Sinnoh. Ash recordó como Maylene y Gardenia le despidieron aunque fue fuera de lo común, Maylene con una rapidez le había abrazado y después irse rápidamente dejando confundido a Ash que le pregunto qué le había sucedido a la líder de gimnasio tipo lucha.

Ash no sabía que Maylene se había avergonzado al haber hecho eso pero no lo pudo evitar así que para evitar más vergüenza se fue aunque se mantuvo oculta esperando cuando Ash se fuera. Gardenia sabía eso por lo que no le dio importancia aunque ella se prometió molestar un poco a la pelirrosa. Ella en cambio fue más directa y dándole una hoja con su número telefónico privado, Gardenia se despidió de Ash besándole en la mejilla sacándole un sonrojo muy fuerte a nuestro denso e inocente entrenador que con un tartamudeo muy notable se despidió de Gardenia y sacando de su Pokebola a Kyurem partió a su nuevo destino. Claro que no se dio cuenta el grito de incredulidad de Gardenia a la vista del Pokemon legendario o la risa de Maylene ante la cara de la mujer cabello bicolor.

Y así nos deja a Ash y sus Pokemon que ya estaban partiendo a dirección a Johto para entrenar en el monte plateado no sin antes ir a otros lugares como el primer destino de Ash, Ciudad Espina Negra en la cual había información sobre como domar Pokemons tipo dragón además hay estaba su líder de gimnasio y la primera entrenadora Pokemon tipo dragón que se haya enfrentado, Clair. Fue una oponente muy formidable además que se recuerde como fue su apoyo con el incidente con ese Dragonite además de haberle ayudado cuando el equipo Rocket le había robado sus medallas. Ella fue una de sus líderes de gimnasio favorita que había conocido en toda su aventura ya que era formidable, inteligente, amable y por si fuera toda la cosa…. ¡era una maestra de dragones! Si tenía suerte conseguiría saber de ella como entrenar mejor a Bagon y a Gible porque Ash puede que acepte que sus Pokemons evolucionen a su tiempo y cuando ellos quieran pero él siempre le ha parecido geniales Salamance y Garchomp (Véase; encuentros con Cynthia y Draco le hizo una buena impresión) además quizás tenga la suerte al atrapar otro Pokemon tipo dragón. De pronto el frunció el ceño. Mientras volaba encima de Kyurem a dirección a Johto, Ash se percató de algo ahora que lo pensaba bien…

-¿y el equipo Rocket? ¿Qué hay de ellos? mmm...supongo que no tiene que ser nada…

* * *

><p>-¿quieres decirme que un niño de dieciséis años ha logrado capturar a un Pokemon legendario así tan fácilmente?<p>

-Eh-h, sí señor, nosotros lo estábamos vigilando y pensábamos atacarle por sorpresa para tomar su Pokemons y ese endemoniado Pikachu pero entonces ¡así de la nada aparece un dragón de lo más grandotote! Dijo que era un legendario y pues…hehehe, no me acuerdo de lo demás ¡oh sí! Dijo algo de llamarse Kyurem y que era de Unova, sea lo que sea-Confeso con voz nerviosa James mientras frente suyo, detrás de su escritorio se encontraba uno de los hombres más peligrosos y que ha traído mala fama a la raza humana con los Pokemons. Giovanni líder del equipo Rocket y anterior líder de gimnasio antes del incidente con el mismo niño que ahora mismo estaba hablando y que ha traído su atención. El hombre fríamente miro a tres de sus subordinados, los más patéticos de todos pero que ahora han servidos para algo.

Al parecer el niño que habían estado siguiendo por más de cincos años ha logrado atraer la atención de un Pokemon legendario y ni más de uno perteneciente de la lejana región Unova que según han dicho sus contactos, esta llenos de misteriosos y en algunos casos raros y poderosos Pokemons. Él no había enviado algunos de sus mejores cazadores debido a los problemas que ha tenido en Kanto y algunas de sus bases en las islas naranjas han sido saqueada por alguien, según sus investigadores hay señales de ataques de Pokemons tipos agua, veneno y siniestro. Él tenía en mente quienes eran los culpables pero quería cerciorarse primero. Por otro lado el hecho de un Pokemon legendario así tan fácil era demasiado tentador como para no hacer algo al respecto pero se recordó que él no tenía a quien enviar tras a ese maldito mocoso que ha causado muy mala reputación a su organización además de arruinar algunos de sus órdenes, él no se le escapaba el hecho que Ash Ketchum ha sido una molestia a través de los años pero ahora había subido en escalón de prioridad. Él no podía enviar a la pandas de gilipollas que tenía frente suyo, necesitaba alguien más experimentando y….

El sonrió maliciosamente de repente.

-Entonces ¿ustedes mencionaron a una cazadora llamada J, correcto?

Pronto grandes sucesos ocurrirán.

**Continuara….**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos ¡feliz navidad! Disculpen si me tomo mucho tiempo, el enfrentamiento contra Metagross me dio un tremendo bloqueo, es que quería hacer una batalla estupenda pero nada, espero que les guste. En fin, en la próxima Ash se encontrara con Clair y aprenderá algunas cosas de Pokemons tipo dragón. Tranquilo, Ash no atrapara otro tipo dragón, creo, yo no quiero a hacer a Ash tipo super. Sobre lo de Flannery, fue un momento de inspiración, cabe decir que quería hacer algo más amplio, usando personajes que supuestamente bueno en algo grande y diferente. Lo de Sabrina, Agatha y Surge está basado en el manga en donde si son partes del equipo Rocket además que mencione a Marge es de hecho es real, miembro del equipo magma. Espero que les haya gustado.<strong>

**Toaneo07**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dragon de hielo**

**Pokemon **no me pertenece sino a su compañía creadora.

El fic tendrá sus cambios, en especial sobre la liga Sinnoh ya que fue meses desde que he visto un capitulo de Pokemon y eso es porque lo quitaron en cartoon network, así que habrá muchos cambios. Otro tema muy importante: oficialmente habrá Harem pero no común, solo verán como sucede en el fic. Las parejas para Ash son: Anabel, Maylene, Gardenia, Elesa y Clair.

Advertencia: como se dice pero quiero recalcar que la saga Johto no ha sido vista por mas….de cinco años ,así que solo me basare en información de wiki y mis conjeturas ,así que si hay ,de alguna clase algo que no es , un error , discúlpenme por ello.

Y gracias a un lector que me señalo el punto de que los Pokemons tipo metal no son débiles al tipo agua y planta….eso es jodido, en serio pensé lo del agua, en fin, resulta que si son débiles al tipo hielo bueno considerando los rayos de hielo de Buizel y compañía se da a entender que si dieron daño a Metagross. Mmm, como sea, gracias por avisarme de todos modos amigo y pido disculpa a todos.

* * *

><p><em>Regreso a Johto.<em>

Ser un Pokemon es una vida interesante, dura y ardua. Hay muchos aspectos….algunos que ni los mejores científicos saben e incluso algunos Pokemon no conocen por igual. Eso es lo interesante de la vida; siempre se puede aprender algo cada día. Y en general hay cosas que uno jamás sabrá o que tomara tiempo para saber. El punto es que los Pokemon tienen algo que algunas veces ellos no pueden explicar; el instinto. Como cuando ocurrió el evento entre Lugia y las tres aves legendarias, los Pokemons pueden percibir algunas cosas que ni ellos pueden explicar de dónde vienen esos sentidos. Y en algunas ocasiones no se trata de la naturaleza o el mundo en general, sino algo mucho menor. Como en esta ocasión. Cuando un Pokemon siente que se encontrara con una persona del pasado. Su instinto le dicta ir a un lugar. Y en este Pokemon en particular, alzando la cabeza mirando el cielo, con su piel azul oscuro, sentía en su extraña una sensación de euforia y nostalgia. Sin pensar mucho dejándose guiar por sus instintos, partió de inmediato para encontrarse con el humano que se ha ganado su respeto y cariño.

El sentía que vendría a Johto.

Ash abrió los ojos para dar un fuerte bostezo ante los rayos del sol ,él se levantó para quedarse sentando y ver el claro con un lago en el centro en el que se encontraba ,el cual estaba un poco al norte de la ciudad Iris y en donde estaba el gimnasio de tipo fantasma de Morti ,Ash había decidido ir a ver por el bosque en Johto antes de ir en la búsqueda de Clair ya que quería capturar algunos Pokemons además él lo había admitido antes ,le encantaba caminar por el bosque ya que era muy relajante. El había intentando ir a ver a Morti pero el gimnasio estaba cerrado debido a que Morti había ido a una conferencia privada pero Ash escucho en la tienda cerca del centro Pokemon que en realidad Morti había ido a una cita secreta con la Elite Four de Johto, la maestra del tipo siniestro, Karen a un lado en las cascadas en el sur de Johto. Ash realmente no entendía como esas señoras de la tienda sabían esa noticia si supuestamente era secreta y porque era tan importante. Pero bueno, Ash realmente era inocente como para saber. Así que con el líder no estaba Ash decidió ir por algunos lados para ver nuevamente esa tierra que había estado cuando tenía once-doces años y fue gratificante.

Y lo fue aún más cuando capturo a unos nuevos Pokemons.

El primero fue un Magmar que se le había plantado frente suyo, él había usado a Riolu debido que él pensó que sería un tributo a Maylene por su Lucario cuando perdió contra el Magmar de Paul, si bien el Pokemon de aura estuvo renuente al enfrentarse contra un Pokemon tipo fuego Ash realmente esperaba que ganara así que en medio de un combate intenso, Riolu gano contra Magmar y eso fue gracias que el sabia Aura esfera, sino fuera por eso hubiera perdido. Ash entonces procedió atrapar al Pokemon de magma y después liberarlo para conocerlo. Magmar en vez de molestarse por haber sido atrapado como en algunos casos mostraban lo de su especie mostro muchísimo orgullo ya que según Riolu y Kyurem, Magmar deseaba un entrenador para que le volviera muy poderoso. Ash se comprometió a cumplir su sueño si trabajaban juntos y Magmar acepto con vigor. El siguiente Pokemon fue un Eevee que se enfrentó a Pikachu pero que perdió obviamente contra la experiencia de su Pokemon inicial. El Eevee después de perder mostro terror ante el hecho que sería capturado ,Ash decidió que no le capturaría así que después de curar al pequeño Pokemon Eon se fue a otro lugar pero sin saberlo fue seguido por el que era en ese momento curioso pequeño Pokemon.

Así después de que fue encontrado por Eevee y en medio de una conversación amistosa entre el joven de pueblo paleta y el zorrito café, el último decidió aceptar a Ash como entrenador pero a través de Kyurem como traductor, que no le forzara a evolucionar, que lo haría con el tiempo, Ash acepto y así capturo a Eevee. Y finalmente el ultimo Pokemon fue cuando había ido de visita a la torre quemada para ver los monumentos a honor de los perros legendarios de Johto y repentinamente fue invocado por un Haunter, uno el cual que a diferencia del Haunter que el conoció este era malicioso y enojón. Ash tuvo que enfrentarle y pidió ayuda a Heracross que gracias al movimiento sonámbulo pudo hacerle frente al hipnosis de Haunter y fue difícil hacerle daño pero eventualmente logro derrotar a Haunter aunque Heracross cayó derrotado igual ,eso le recordó que debía de buscar un modo de que su Pokemon tipo bicho sepa un movimiento que dañe a Pokemons intangible ,es decir ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Heracross se hubiera enfrentando a aquel Darkrai de ese tal Tobias que Gardenia y Maylene hablaron daría batalla por unos segundos pero después de eso nada (eso sucedió en la batalla en el anime ,en serio) y en la noche anterior el converso con el Pokemon tipo fantasma sobre el porqué de su aptitud y este confeso que las personas normales le tenían miedo y eso le molestaba.

Ash le comento sobre su primer amigo tipo fantasma, el Haunter que ahora estaba con Sabrina en Kanto, que el en vez de amagarse sobre el hecho de que lo de su tipo era temidos era un Pokemon que le gustaba las bromas y divertirse en verdad, que el estigma puesto en los Pokemons tipo fantasma puede ser ignorado, que no deje que los demás diga lo que era, que debía de demostrarle que no había nada que temer. Ante las palabras de Ash mas una promesa que si trabajaban juntos, el haría que nadie temería a Haunter y el Pokemon flotante decidió creer a Ash. Y aun con solo un corto tiempo él estaba demostrando que estaba cumpliendo con su palabra ya que Haunter conoció a casi todos los Pokemons de Ash y el se llevo super bien con Glalie ,Swellow y el pequeño Bagon junto a los demás Pokemons ,ninguno le miro con miedo ,todos le aceptaron como si fuera parte de su vida. Y eso le gustó mucho a Haunter. Y así Ash había hecho unos buenos amigos. Pero aún tenía un problema referente a sus Pokemons. El aún no había hablado con Beedrill y Metagross, eso era debido que tenía un poco de miedo, eran los Pokemons más volátiles tanto por naturaleza y personalidad. Pero él se prometió que eventualmente hablarían con sus dos Pokemons brillantes.

Y pensó que era mejor hacerlo en ese momento, ya le había tomado más de dos días estando en ciudad iris y debía de ir en búsqueda de Clair además que quería entrenar un poco. Había tantos lugares que quisiera ir en Johto y tantos conocidos por ver nuevamente pero el tiempo estaba girando y debía de aprovecharlo con moderación. Con eso en mente se levantó estirándose un poco más y noto como Pikachu ya estaba despierto y le miraba esperando alguna indicación, Ash rio levemente al ver eso pero solo hizo una seña a su amigo para que le ayudara a buscar el desayuno. Él no era un chef ,eso no le cabía duda ,no era como Brock o Tracey que podía hacer su propia comida pero se la podía empañar solo…bueno ,sabía qué hacer en esa situación en la que debía de alimentarse solo. Con indicaciones el guiaba a Pikachu a que tomara muchas moras y frutas tanto para el como para su extenso grupos de Pokemons, que era mucho, lo cual lanzo dos Pokebolas, de las cuales surgieron Sceptile y Bulbasaur.

-Chicos, busquen comida con Pikachu, por favor-Su dos Pokemons tipos plantas asintieron ya acostumbrados además que quería estirar un poco los músculos antes de entrenar y con eso en mente rápidamente se subieron cada uno un árbol tomando algunas bayas, moras y frutas e igual escuchando palabras de Pikachu sobre esto y lo otro, había algunos Pokemons que debían de comer unas bayas más que los otros. Ash por otro lado se acercó al lago y libero a Squirtle, Buizel y Corphish que se plantaron frente suyo y el Pokemon tortuga bostezo un poco y el Pokemon tenaza se estiro un poco ya listo para lo que su entrenador le pediría- Bien chicos, busque algunos peces para ustedes, mientras voy a hacer la fogata. Espero que tengan cuidado.

-Bui-buizel (_eso no es nada_)

-Cor-coorrr-phish _(¡será sencillo!)_

-Y oh, no molesten a otro Pokemon, no quiero que combatan tan temprano y ni menos antes de desayunar-Dijo Ash recibiendo un coro afirmativo y se acercó a los restos de la fogata de anoche y saco de uno de sus bolsillos de su chaqueta un fosforo, él podía usar a uno de sus Pokemons tipos fuegos pero no quería iniciar un incendio además que con un fosforo, el fuego de la fogata no será tan grande, después de todos solo será para freír un pescado para él.

El recordó sobre ese hecho, en el mundo no había solo Pokemons, existían otra especie llamada animales en la que no tienen habilidades, el hecho simple es que la mayorías de los animales se encuentran en la región Aura, esa región no habitan Pokemons sino una gran cantidad de animales comunes. El hecho que los Pidgeottos por ejemplo o Cartepie igual se les comparan con larvas y aves respectivamente es un ejemplo de que existen igual animales normales. Y hay algunos animales que se mantiene muy protegidos ya que son los alimentos para los humanos tanto como la leche, huevos y carne. Es una barbaridad incluso pensar en comer Pokemons lo cual los alimentos que se comen no están hechos de ellos e incluso la mayoría de los alimentos están ambientados a comidas de frijoles o sopas o arroz, lo que Ash comía muchísimo e incluso aun cuando algunos Pokemons tales como los de la línea de evolución de Pidgeot o Mightyena comen otros Pokemons pequeños, la idea no es muy dicha y hablada. En algunos casos hay Pokemons que igual comen animales lo que explicaba su deseo de varios peces ya que igual Charizard y Gible son carnívoros ,a Ash no le molestaba ya que eso era el ciclo de la vida pero por suerte existen la comida Pokemon que puede ser comida por toda la especies ,tanto que son los herbívoros ,siendo la gran mayoría de todos los Pokemons existentes y los carnívoros que eran solo una minoría o los insectívoros que erradicaban solo en Pokemons tipos aves o los omnívoros que incluso eran muy raros y finalmente los que no comen nada tales como algunos Pokemons tipos fantasma y los tipos legendarios aunque ellos igual pueden comer comida solo por gusto y no por necesidad. Es razón por la cual envió a tres de sus Pokemons tipos agua por algunos peces, no hay muchos de esos en territorio Pokemon pero hay igual.

-Bien chicos ¡salgan un poco!-grito Ash liberando de sus Pokebolas a todos sus Pokemons, bueno casi todos, por suerte Metagross es un Pokemon que no tenía necesidad de alimentarse realmente, algo que ver con que no tenía un sistema digestivo o algo así le dijo el profesor Oak hacia uno días cuando estuvo siendo tratado por las heridas de su espaldas en ciudad eterna. Beedrill por otro lado era un Pokemon tipo insecto, él se alimentaba de algo que no se acordaba en ese momento de las flores y algo de los árboles ,por suerte cuando a Ash dejo las Pokebolas el día anterior la enfermera Joy informo haber alimentado a su Pokemon brillante pero que fue muy frio y tosco con ella.

El de verdad debía de hablar con ellos dos.

-Pronto chicos, prontos se volverán más fuerte-Dijo Ash a su dos Pokemons tipos Dragon, Bagon y Gible, que sonrieron con alegría ya sabiendo lo que iba a planear su entrenador ahora. Ash miro como sus tres Pokemons tipos aguas ya habían traído unos ochos pescados, no eran grandes pero era algo. Así que con cuidado los poso cerca de la fogata para que se azaran, el igual saco de su bolsa de viaje algunas botellas de Poke-comida que a falta de platos le dio las porciones a todos su Pokemons con una cuchara, le tomo casi como una hora hacer eso antes de que pudo sentarse a comer junto a Charizard, Gible, Bayleef, Bulbasaur, Riolu y Pikachu que esperaron por él y así en medio de risas y conversaciones comieron en compañía. Ash igual noto que la comunicación con sus Pokemons ha mejorado e incluso ha logrado descifrar algunas de las intenciones de algunos de sus más viejos compañeros, faltaba mucho para entenderlos completamente pero era un buen camino.

Ya habiendo comiendo y limpiado los desperdicios dejados comenzaron con la rutina de entrenamiento. Ash había comenzado un método de entrenamiento en la que se centraba en que sus Pokemons se enfrentaran contra otro del tipo que sea débil. Lo cual por esa razón Sceptile estaba combatiendo contra Magmar, el Pokemon de tipo fuego era entusiasta pero no era muy fuerte e incluso no tenía la experiencia de Sceptile lo cual su Pokemon de tipo planta tenía la victoria ya asegurada pero el igual entrenaba ya que tenía que resistir los ataques de fuegos de Magmar y aunque no cayó derrotado eso seriamente lastimaba pero las defensas de Sceptile mejorarían con el tiempo. Pikachu siendo el único Pokemon tipo eléctrico de su equipo él se enfrentaba contra Squirtle, Croconaw, Buizel y Corphish, una batalla que era incluso difícil para el Pokemon ratón ya que era cuatro contra uno pero Pikachu tenía la ventaja de tipo así que era un combate parejo. Quilava entrenaba contra Bulbasaur y Bayleef. Hippopotas, Donphan, Torkoal, Heracross, Abomasnow y Tauros se enfrentaban contra sus Pokemons voladores y así tener experiencia en enfrentarse contra oponente que están fuera de su alcance y eso le recordó averiguar movimientos de largo alcance para ellos. Charizard hablaba a Bagon, Riolu, Eevee y Haunter que eran los menores mediantes palabras y movimientos de sus brazos sobre todos los combates que ha tenido e inculcarle a los más jóvenes que hacer y cómo combatir.

Ahora él tenía otra tarea que hacer.

-Bien chicos ,continúen así….ahora regreso-Mirando a Infernape que estaba encargado de vigilar a los demás Pokemons juntos a un despierto pero sentando en el suelo Snorlax ,el mono de fuego alzo el dedo pulgar con una pequeña sonrisa dando a entender que entendió bien. Así Ash salió a caminar a través de los árboles y le tomo unos diez minutos hasta que llego a todo un terreno de pasto que conectaba con otra porción de árboles. Ya viendo que estaba solo saco dos Pokebolas y las lanzo al aire dejando libre a sus dos Pokemons brillantes: Metagross y Beedrill que a sus diferentes modos le hablaron enojados, el primero con un profundo gruñido y el último con un siseo amenazante. Ash se hubiera asustado sino fuera que sacando otra Pokebola hizo aparecer en un gran rugido al legendario Kyurem callando de inmediato a los dos Pokemons brillantes.

-_No me explico que deseas conmigo Ash, dime ¿para qué me llamaste?_

_-_Escuchen…yo…miren ,cuando Charizard era un Charmander y evoluciono en un Charmeleon hasta ser Charizard el no escuchaba mis peticiones…mis indicaciones ,el me ignoraba ,el creía que solo por evolucionar era invencible y que no necesitaba a su entrenador para ganar…admito que fui muy infantil y no pude tratar con Charizard como era debido…pero el igual tuvo que ver y lo pagamos caro…-Confeso Ash mientras miraba un poco al suelo siendo escuchado por los tres Pokemons ,Kyurem sabía bien que los dos Pokemons brillantes eran hostiles ,el entendía para que Ash le necesitaba pero igual en serio ¿Qué sucedía? Beedrill parecía que le ignoraba mientras Metagross sorpresivamente escuchaba con paciencia pero alerta. Ash suspiro levemente-…tenía la victoria ganada pero Charizard no me escucho y perdí mi primera liga…pero eso no viene el cuento…Charizard es uno de mis más fuertes Pokemons e incluso derroto a algunos legendarios.

-_interesante, eso es algo notable, pero aun así Ash ¿Cuál es el punto?_

_-_Ya voy en eso Kyurem….Charizard se volvió fuerte fue cuando me escucho ,cuando trabajamos unidos y fue cuando confiamos en uno en el otro que concordamos en que él se quedara a entrenar en el valle charifico ,él quería estar ahí y yo hasta pude negarme pero quería mucho a mi Pokemon por lo que respete su deseo….fue confianza que ahora Charizard es más fuerte…ustedes lo son pero no lo serán si no confían en mi…y no puedo hacerlo así de la nada… en todos mis viajes he aprendido una gran lección y es hablar con los Pokemons ,las palabras es la clave de una buena relación entrenador-Pokemon ,si el Pokemon dice su problema a su entrenador la unión será mejor ,por ello estoy aquí ,nosotros aquí solos y les pregunto ¿Qué les ha sucedido para ser tan desconfiando? Y ¿Qué desean para que podamos trabajar juntos?

-_Este humano…definitivamente tome una buena decisión-_Pensó Kyurem acomodándose en el suelo y mirando con leve orgullo al pelinegro. Las palabras dicha de algunos de los legendarios se quedan cortas ante la inteligencia y amabilidad del elegido. De verdad era alguien notable. Por otro lado Beedrill siseaba pensativo mientras Metagross guardaba silencio hasta que se giró a ver a Kyurem y le gruño algunas palabras que Ash no logro captar pero el Dragon de hielo sí que asintió levemente y se giró a ver al joven de pueblo paleta- _Ash, escucha, Metagross sugirió que comparte entre nosotros un enlace psíquico para así comunicarnos con mayor naturalidad aunque será gracias a mi capacidad de comunicación mental, si no fuera por eso sería imposible._

_-_Supongo, la única que puede hablar psíquicamente con los Pokemons seria Anabel. Bien, adelante ¡auugh! ¡Eso dolió!

-_Razón por la cual es casi desconocido esto ,niño-_Sonó una voz en la cabeza de Ash ,una que no conocía ,era profunda pero vacía a la vez como si un bloque de cemento cayera en un balde de agua ,igual era gruñona demostrando lo mayor que era a quien le pertenecía ,Ash supo que ese era la voz de Metagross. El Pokemon de acero se acercó cautelosamente a Ash siendo seguido un poco por Beedrill que ahora se mostraba curioso debido que Metagross comenzara a hablar- _Eres un caso muy curioso, niño. Lo eres….tú hablas de que nos llevemos bien ¿Cómo esperas que lo logremos? Yo la verdad no lo creo._

_-_eh…Mmmmm, es por eso que deseo escucharles ¿Cuáles son tus razones? ¿Por qué atacaste así a mis amigas? Intentaste lastimarla con intención y eso no me gusto…pero sé que tienes tu razón, solo dímelo.

-…._bien humano… yo odio mi color…mi singularidad…cuando nací mi vida fue dura desde entonces ,todos los demás Beldum me miraban con celos ,creían que yo era superior y que no era justo ,exacto ,no lo era….así que pensé que quizás ser de este color podía ser una señal ,que quizás pueda hacer la diferencia y esa es la de defender a mi rebaño ,entrene ,combatí y gane muchas batallas ,batallas que me han dado una gran resistencia ¡me hice imparable! Y fue cuando me convertí en lo que era ahora y finalmente me convertí en el líder de mi rebaño…fue cuando los problemas empezaron._

_-_¿Qué sucedió?

-_Los entrenadores…eso fue lo que sucedió ,un día uno de mis retadores por el título me llamo en una montaña cerca en una ciudad ,la batalla fue emocionante ,no se muchos ataques pero jamás me rindo pero en cambio mi oponente aprendio movimientos llamativos y en un accidente disparo un hiperrayo encima de la ciudad y fue cuando todo empezó ,después de ganar no note como personas curiosas se habían acercado y fue cuando me vieron….desde ese maldito día ,entrenadores ,tanto individuales o en grupos comenzaron a atacarme ,yo algunas veces ganaba o huía, a mi realmente no me importaba pero.._

_-_….creo que ya sé a dónde vas….tu rebaño ¿cierto?

-_Exacto. Al no capturarme ,los humanos capturaban a algunos de mis compañeros… si bien algunos deseaban un entrenador otros sufrían por eso…eres alguien curioso ,niño ,eres muy diferente a los demás humanos ,tratas a los Pokemons como seres pensantes y no como objeto de poder e incluso tienes un legendario ,demuestra que eres alguien notable…pero los demás humanos no son como tú ,muchos sufrieron ante estos ataques hasta que…simplemente los pocos que quedaron me abandonaron y me maldijeron…diciendo que yo siempre causare problemas a todos quien me cruzara…perdí a toda mi familia ,a mi rebaño y todo gracias a que soy de color diferente… por eso decidí hacer lo mismo con cualquier idiota que piensa en capturarme ¡lastimándoles como ellos lastimaron a mis seres queridos!_

_-_Ya veo. Es triste en verdad, me molesta eso ¡e incluso admito que tienes razón en tus palabras, Metagross!...creo que no debí ir a por ti de esa manera. Lo siento mucho….mira…puedo decirte que te puedo liberar ¿pero que ganamos con eso? Metagross, al final de todo, seguirías solo y seguirías buscado por esos entrenadores, tu vida continuara en persecución hasta que alguien te capture y nadie puede asegurar que sea alguien con buenos fines, mírame yo respeto a todos los Pokemons y para capturarse tuve que usar a tres al mismo tiempo. Pero te propongo algo, eres fuerte sí, eso lo sé pero yo no busco a Pokemons por poder así, yo busco amigo que me ayuden a alcanzar mis sueños y vivir juntos como amigos ¡que amigos! ¡Hasta puedo decir hermanos! Y es también por eso que te aseguro que jama sestaras solo. Te propongo que estés con nosotros, te daré libertad, no combatirás, ya mucho has hecho y mereces relajarte ¿te parece?

-_Descansar. Hasta la palabra me parece tan ajena…si….creo que es una decisión muy obvia…creo que al final no había mucho que discutir, niño ,quizás seas tú el entrenador que yo buscaba…aún recuerdo cuando nos conocimos ,en verdad me sentí decepcionado cuando perdiste pero…me equivoque ,lo lograste. Si, acepto ser tu Pokemon, niño, solo que no me llames mucho a combatir. Solo quiero descansar-_Confeso Metagross con una voz mental de aquel que ha luchado por tanto tiempo y que ha vivido en la paranoia sin cesar, el que solo desea descansar en paz. Y Ash sabía que el Pokemon cuadrúpedo de verdad merecía su tiempo de descanso. Por lo cual asintió sonriéndole levemente a Metagross que uso levitón para irse ahí ya sabiendo en donde se encontraban los demás Pokemons de Ash y el mismo sabía que sus Pokemons aceptarían al Pokemon psíquico con rapidez. El confiaban en ellos hasta con su vida. De pronto Ash sintió como una sensación extraña de alivio dejo su mente al mismo tiempo que Metagross se iba. El confundido iba a hablar cuando…

-_Él se le olvido la conexión psíquica. Ah bueno, puedo ser tu traductor Ash._

_-_oh…ok ,claro Kyurem…..bueno ,Beedrill yo….espera ¿Qué sucede?-Inquirió Ash sacado de balance ya que al momento después de haberse girado para hablar con Kyurem se topó de frente el rostro azulado de Beedrill que le miraba y analizaba con frialdad. El Pokemon avispa comenzó a revolotear a su alrededor, mirándole con calma pero igual con un matiz amenazante que solo aquellos de su especie tienen al ser de estado salvaje. Y así después de unos minutos, Beedrill se separó y se dirigió rápidamente hacia Kyurem dejando a un levemente nervioso Ash que intentaba recuperar la calma. Beedrill comenzó a zumbar rápidamente al Dragon legendario hasta que sin decir nada y ni dar segundas miradas se apartó de los dos tomando el mismo camino que anteriormente tomo Metagross. Eso confundió realmente a Ash que se giró a ver a Kyurem- eh…. ¿Qué sucedió?

-_nada realmente ,solo me comento brevemente cuál es su situación ,se nota que no es un Pokemon fácil…parece ser que él tuvo un entrenador del equipo galáctico que le obligo a hacer cosas terribles y cuando se negaba a hacerlo recibía como castigo ataques de Pokemons tipo fuego…el afirma que fue por el que odia a todos los entrenadores y si no fuera porque logro liberarse ,hubiera estado muchísimo más tiempo atrapado…él dice que te seguirá pero que no le digas nada por ahora ,aun le molesta los entrenadores…_

_-_Oh…ya veo, eso está bien….creo, bueno, al menos puede estar con los demás sin lastimar a alguien, creo que todo termino bien…sí...

-_¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora, Ash?_

_-_Y a por Clair, Kyurem.

-_Pareces ansioso._

_-_La verdad Kyurem….creo que si…Ella fue la primera entrenadora maestra Dragon que me enfrente y derrote ,Lance es muy poderoso ,Draco es un Elite Four y algunos otros entrenadores de tipo Dragon fueron un reto si…pero no como Clair. Jamás se lo dije a Brock o a Misty pero me sentí emocionado como nunca cuando me tuve esa batalla contra ella. Ya estoy ansioso por ahí y verla una vez más.

-_Se nota Ash. Mejor regresemos con los demás además quizás sea el momento para que combatamos y nos sincronicemos para futuras batallas._

_-_Sí, creo que sí. Solo dame un momento. Realmente Kyurem, este mundo es muy interesante-Confeso Ash mirando al horizonte con admiración y calma, mirando como el sol en todo su esplendor cubría a todos, algunos Pokemons volar por los aires, otros saltando en algunos árboles y más. El pelinegro sonrió levemente y haciéndole una seña a su Pokemon Dragon legendario se giraron para ir con sus demás Pokemons para comenzar el entrenamiento y se le ocurrió que todos lucharan contra Kyurem.

Sería interesante.

* * *

><p>En Ciudad Espina Negra el día no estaba tan agitado como seria en otras ciudades o pueblos debido al hecho que dicha ciudad se encontraba situada en una montaña y que para llegar a dicha montaña la ruta helada la cual está llena de Pokemons salvajes de tipo hielo…además que es una cueva congelada y después esta la ruta 45 que después de un extenso tramo se conecta con otra ciudad pero eso tomaría muchísimo tiempo. Es razón por la cual en dicha ciudad aun por ser famosa al tener una gran reserva de Pokemons tipo Dragon ,no es muy concurrida , no es muy visitada por turistas ,no tenía muchos habitantes y eso lo noto Ash mientras volaba en Charizard y notaba que habían solo un puñado de casas en dicha ciudad. El no recordaba mucho de su tiempo en Johto pero aseguro que actualmente había más casas y que la edificación había mejorado, quizás por los avances tecnológicos. Él no lo sabía.<p>

-Vamos Charizard, hay que ir al centro Pokemon para que curen….a los demás…-El mencionado gruño con lágrimas falsas a los ojos. Efectivamente ,Kyurem se había enfrentado a los otros Pokemons de Ash y fue un batalla tremenda…pero perdieron ,Kyurem no salió ileso ya que igual necesita ser tratado pero casi todos los Pokemons de Ash fueron derrotados excepto Infernape ,Charizard y Snorlax ,ya que Kyurem era muy grande y resistentes pudo hacerle frente a los más Pokemons con facilidad ,que el Pokemon de apariencia de Dragon ,el simio de fuego y el Pokemon dormilón haya sobrevivido era debido que los primeros dos eran habilidosos y de tipo fuego y Snorlax se la ingenio resistir.

-Char-Chhhaar (_Pero rayos, duele mucho el orgullo ¡hay que entrenar muchísimo mas!)_

-Ya, ya… oye, al menos Kyurem también perdió, eso quieres decir que ustedes son fuertes. Y lo serán aún más, te lo aseguro. Ahora al centro Pokemon, por favor-menciono Ash haciéndole una leve caricia a su primer Pokemon de tipo fuego que gruño complacido ante las palabras motivadoras de su entrenador. Además, de verdad quería tener un descanso por lo que con cuidado pero igual de rapidez aterrizo frente al centro Pokemon y su entrenador le volvió a su Pokebola. Ya entrando al centro Pokemon y dirigirse a recepción, Ash no noto muchas personas y eso le intrigo. Ya frente a la enfermera Joy le entrego toda su bolsa y bajo a un dormido Pikachu que había estado descansado en su hombro todo este tiempo- Hola enfermera Joy, necesito un favor y es que es urgente que cures a todos mis Pokemons y sé que tomara tiempo.

-….Pues si lo que creo que es, significa que será por mucho tiempo. Sí, claro, además que no tengo nada que hacer ¿Cómo puedes llevar tantos Pokemons a la mano? ¿No que estaba prohibido?

-No ,cuando el tiempo en que los gimnasios cierran para dar paso a una liga Pokemon ,uno es capaz de llevar cuanto Pokemon quiera además el profesor Oak que es mi patrocinador me dio permiso de llevar todos mis Pokemons.

-Ok, Me tomara un tiempo para curar a todos tus Pokemons, te invito a que tomes asiento y ve la televisión si quieres ¿algo más?

-Ehh….si, mis Pokemons solo sufren de fatiga y algunas heridas menores pero tengo…un Pokemon especial y por favor enfermera, no les digas a nadie sobre esto.

-Claro, una de las reglas de los centros Pokemons es guardar silencio a algunos entrenadores con sus Pokemons, claro que si la razón es válida ¿Qué tiene de especial este Pokemon?

-Es un legendario ,enfermera-Confeso Ash con voz baja sacando un grito ahogado de la mujer de pelo rosa pero que se recompuso con rapidez y tomo con cuidado la bolsa llena de Pokebolas de Ash e incluso cuando el mismo le paso con cariño y cuidado al dormido Pikachu ,La enfermera Joy les paso las Pokebolas a su Pokemon ayudante Chansey y tomo al Pokemon rodear igual con cuidado y dándole un saludo al entrenador partió a hacer su trabajo dejando a Ash solo en la recepción que decidió ir a llamar a su madre y quizás a Brock para saber cómo ha ido las cosas en su casa en ciudad plateada. Justo cuando iba a girar su rostro choco contra algo blando y desconocido…además eran redondos y que le estaba ahogado. Pero incluso antes de que hiciera algo escucho una melodiosa y divertida voz.

-Oh vaya, años después de no vernos y ya vas directo a segunda base ¿eh, Ketchum?-Ash rápidamente dio un paso atrás escuchando que le habían llamado y para su sorpresa muda además que sin saber porque sintió como su rostro se calentó miro que se trataba nada más ni nada menos que la persona que inicialmente había venido a buscar. Clair, la líder de gimnasio de Pokemons tipos dragón de Johto. Y había terminado chocando en su escote. Ash no sabía porque pero sintió muchísima vergüenza. Y eso lo noto Clair porque lanzo una gran carcajada antes de posar una mano en su rostro intentando bajar el volumen de su risa-¡hahahaha oh vaya, que gracioso fue! Supongo que estarás muy feliz porque estuviste en el lugar en que muchos hasta darían su brazo por estar.

-eh… ¿Qué? ¿Dónde?-Inquirió nervioso Ash y confundido sacándole otra ronda de carcajadas de la mujer. Ya con las funciones mentales un poco mejor Ash pudo ver detalladamente a Clair y raramente sintió calor, sin saber porque. El recordaba que Clair uso un traje ceñido al cuerpo sin mangas y que solo llegaba a la mitad de los muslos de un color negro, era como un bañador recordó ya que Misty usaba uno igual, además que Clair usaba una capa parecida a la de Lance hizo memoria el pelinegro. Clair no había cambiado mucho ,su traje ahora era azul oscuro con franjas azules clara ,su capa era negra con interior roja oscura e igual llevaba puesta unos guantes azules con unas botas de tacón de igual color ,unos pendientes ovalados y un gran collar con una esfera decorativa ,en cierto sentido seguía igual aun con los cambios. Pero a diferencia de hace años a Ash en ese momento aquella vestimenta….

Le llamaba la atención.

-Oh vaya, señor Ketchum, no sabías que era alguien…tan mirón -Inquirió con una voz cantarina pero divertida la mujer poniendo sus manos en sus caderas, Ash no pudo evitar toser con fuerza al ver tal…posición extrañamente llamativa ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando? ¿Comió algo que estaba mal? Estaba muy confundido. Y eso pareció notar Clair al notar como el joven que no ha visto por algunos años temblar, ella sonrió interiormente y pensó una vez más sobre las palabras de Lance sobre este entrenador en particular y que su primo ha mencionado con regocijo en cada cierto tiempo, razón por la cual ella aún recuerda a Ash después de dos años. Con eso en mente ella se acercó y poso su brazo alrededor de los hombros del joven de pueblo paleta que se puso rígido ante el contacto ,Clair rio una vez más ,ella sí que ha encontrado divertido molestar a los chicos- Bueno Ash ,parece que las predicciones de Lance fueron ciertas ,algún día vendrías aquí.

-¿eh? ¿Por qué?

-oh nada usual, Lance cree y dice muchas cosas. Pero eso no viene el cuento ¡ha sido un tiempo que no nos veíamos! ¡Y qué mejor que celebrar eso que ir a comer! ¡Y tú pagas!

-Eh…espera ¿Qué?-Pregunto Ash fuera de balance pero no pudo hacer nada como fue llevado jalado por su brazo por la mujer peliazul que reía al ver el estado turbado del pelinegro. Clair realmente le parece divertido molestar y sacar fuera de balance al joven Ketchum. Además su visita le ha quitado un poco la monotonía que ha habido en su vida al tener que esperar retadores en su gimnasio y no casi nada. Mirando por el rabillo del ojo como Ash seguía con una expresión confundida, ella rio internamente.

Las cosas serán un poco interesantes en Ciudad Espina Negra.

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>Y aquí esta. Es un capitulo un poco más informativo, si bien sobre los alimentos jamás se ha dicho en la serie o en los juegos, no que yo sepa, así que quise usar un poco de mis ideas, en resumen, hay animales solo que no son conocidos y que son para alimentos para las personas y hay comidas de Pokemons y hay Pokemons que raramente comen otros Pokemons, como animales. Mi teoría es que no se dice sobre los alimentos en la serie y juegos es que si dicen que las personas comen a Pokemons entonces eso haría a los Pokemons a los animales de ese mundo y entonces eso volvería la captura de Pokemon contra algo contra las leyes de cautiverio ilegal de los animales silvestres ,el termino no lo recuerdo pero es ilegal capturar a animales e incluso está el maltrato a los animales y hay muchas leyes en contra de ello ,como tal está prohibido la luchas de gallos ¿no sería lo mismo con las batallas Pokemons?<strong>

**Por ello además de la moral y esto, el tema de los alimentos no es dicho, hasta ahora la serie plantean que todos comen comida en base de frijol y comida no-carnívora. En fin, tengo un plan sobre Clair y en el siguiente episodio lo averiguaran. Uno se preguntaran porque de todas las chicas e incluso las acompañantes de Ash yo escogí a las más fuera de lugar tales como Clair y Maylene fue porque son mis favoritas además que ellas igual son importantes. En el futuro diré porque, solo diré que ellas un aspecto de una relación para Ash, Clair es un aspecto que Ash tendrá que averiguar. Espero que les guste.**

**Toaneo07**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dragon de hielo**

**Pokemon **no me pertenece sino a su compañía creadora.

El fic tendrá sus cambios, en especial sobre la liga Sinnoh ya que fue meses desde que he visto un capitulo de Pokemon y eso es porque lo quitaron en cartoon network, así que habrá muchos cambios. Otro tema muy importante: oficialmente habrá Harem pero no común, solo verán como sucede en el fic. Las parejas para Ash son: Anabel, Maylene, Gardenia, Elesa y Clair.

Advertencia: como se dice pero quiero recalcar que la saga Johto no ha sido vista por mas….de cinco años ,así que solo me basare en información de wiki y mis conjeturas ,así que si hay ,de alguna clase algo que no es , un error , discúlpenme por ello.

Quiero disculparme por no haber actualizado más rápido así que por eso hice dos capítulos y eso que el anterior no fue emocionante. En fin, igual quiero celebrar el inicio de dos nuevos fics de Pokemons. Espero que les guste.

* * *

><p><em>Lo fuerte de los dragones: su historia antigua.<em>

Clair aun podía recordar cómo fueron las cosas con el mismo chico que estaba frente suyo comer con cariño un gran emparedado en la cafetería cerca de su propio gimnasio. Fueron unos dos años más o menos de que había visto a Ash y es notable un poco cuanto había crecido y cambiado. Y se notaba que aún era muy inocente y tenía que decir que ese era su mejor cualidad, otro chico en su posición se hubiera puesto en estado pervertido ante sus insinuaciones pero es que había que ver a Ash para saber que no era de eso y es por eso que tomarle el pelo era sumamente divertido ya que no era usual usar el coqueteo como forma de fastidiar y diversión. Y contando que su vida últimamente ha sido aburrida, un respiro era muy bien recibido. La liga Pokemon de Johto de ese año había terminado y no habría visitas de retadores hasta la siguiente, por lo cual solo tenía unos cuatro meses antes del inicio del nuevo año y unos meses más para el inicio nuevamente de la liga y ni eso ya que tomara tiempo para que le lleguen retadores siendo su gimnasio el ultimo y el más fuerte. Realmente estaba aburrida y que mejor manera de pasar el tiempo con su nuevo visitante.

-Y entonces ¿Cuál es el placer de tener esta inesperada visita? Supe que eras tú cuando vi como aterrizo ese Charizard frente al centro Pokemon, Lo he visto algunas veces cuando visito a Liza en el valle charifico.

-Ehm, mmm bueno pues….eh, he venido a pedirte un poco de ayuda.

-Oh, ya veo y yo que pensé que viniste a verme por solo el deseo de hacerlo ¡qué triste!-dijo dramáticamente Clair ocultando con su mano en su rostro una sonrisa al ver como de impacto Ash palidecía ante sus palabras. Ella no era boba, sabía que inicialmente el chico está aquí por dos razones: atrapar un Pokemon tipo Dragon y/o entrenar. Y eso no molestaba a Clair aunque de lo de capturar Pokemon era una cuestión un poco diferente ya que era muy vigilado la reserva de Pokemons tipo Dragon para evitar que aprovechados o cazadores Pokemons capturen a los inocentes, pero ella conocía parcialmente a Ash y Lance confiaba en él, así que si el chico tenía el deseo de atrapar un Pokemon podía ser permitido. Lance afirmó que en base a algunos de los encuentros que tuvo con Ash y algunas palabras de algunos conocidos , que el joven Ketchum eventualmente tendría o capturaría un Pokemon tipo Dragon ,la personalidad honorifica , pasional e inspiradora de Ash Ketchum era algo que Lance le comento que el joven de pueblo paleta compartía con un Pokemon tipo Dragon.

Ash estaba destinado a tener un compañero Dragon. Eso fue lo que Lance dijo.

Había una razón del porque ella podía recordar a Ash con claridad. Ash Ketchum era famoso tanto por sus logros a través de algunas ligas, no eran grandes en realidad ya que nunca ha ganado una pero ha participado en varias y eso era notable, pero no solo eso sino que Ash gano la batalla de la frontera y la liga naranjas, él tenía su pequeñita porción de fama además que Ash era muy conocido por muchos líderes de gimnasios, elite Four y campeones regionales. A diferencia de Ash , los retadores y entrenadores usualmente hacían los siguientes; ellos retaban al líder de gimnasio ,después de ganar se iban sin decir nada o si perdían solo volvían para retar ,Ash era quizás uno de los pocos que en verdad interactuaba con los líderes de gimnasio e incluso termina involucrándose en situaciones que solo concierne a dicho líder, por ejemplo el incendio que ocurrió por culpa de ese sujeto del equipo Rocket y que enojo muchísimo a un Dragonite que si no fuera por la ayuda de Ash y sus acompañantes ,la situación hubiera sido aún mayor. Ash no lo sabía pero él era muy respetado entre los líderes de gimnasio y alguna elite Four de ya tres regiones. Ya que para algunos ,ser líder de gimnasio es una tarea dura y en algunos casos solitaria ,dependiendo de los casos ,como tal ella que aunque tenía a los habitantes de su pueblo y algunos conocidos tendría que esperar meses para que lleguen nuevos retadores y esos mismo terminarían yéndose sin otro motivo más que seguir con su camino.

-¡no, no, no, Clair! ¡Yo la verdad…eh…..yo…!

-¡hahahaha! Calma chica, sola bromeo, yo intuyo lo que quieres aquí y no me molesta, es más, es un respiro, es muy aburrido en esta época del año, solo entrenar o ir a la reserva de Dragon o salir de excursión, tener un cambio de rutina es bueno. Entonces necesita mi ayuda ¿correcto?

-yo…oh lo siento, me siento terrible, yo no—

-Calma, Ash, no has hecho nada malo e incluso te estoy diciendo que me alegras que hayas venido…es más, te diré algo; tú tienes todo el derecho de pedirme ayuda a referente a entrenar Pokemons. El titulo lo dice todo "líder de gimnasio" un gimnasio comúnmente es un lugar para entrenar ¿no? Esa es la función de los gimnasios de cada región que solo los líderes que deben de ser retados por los entrenadores. Cuando uno derrota a un líder de gimnasio, puede pedir ayuda a dicho líder en capacitar Pokemons, no es usual pero si el entrenador se ha ganado el respeto de dicho líder, es permitido.

-Oh si, Maylene me dijo eso… eh, creo que no las conoces, es la líder de gimnasio de tipo lucha de ciudad veilstone en Sinnoh, la liga que estoy compitiendo. Se me había olvidado pero…me siento un aprovechado….por esto ,Clair ,la razón de la que este aquí son consejo sobre Pokemons tipo Dragon y entrenar para volver fuerte a mis Pokemons-Bingo ,pensó Clair con una sonrisa suave ,parece que ella y Lance tenían razón después de todo. Así que se acomodó posando su brazo izquierdo encima del asiento en la que estaban ellos dos y tomo la taza de café que había pedido y que dejo enfriarse un poco. Tomando un sorbo estudio con cuidado al joven frente suyo, noto que su ropa estaba un poco sucia y malgastada, el necesitaba lavarlas pero era una prueba que ha estado durmiendo en los bosques por un largo tiempo. Eso demostraba que ha estado entrenando. Difícilmente creía que un entrenador nómada como Ash podría entrenar con calma en ciudades donde no había privacidad ni espacio adecuado para entrenar.

-Noto que ya has hecho eso; entrenar. Necesitas un descanso—

-No lo necesito. El tiempo se me está acabando, más en un mes comienza la liga Sinnoh y debo de volver muchísimo más fuerte a mis Pokemons, hay un entrenador que posee un Darkrai y uno muy adiestrado. Si no entreno es posible que pierda aun con los Pokemons fuertes que tenga. Por ello necesito tus conocimientos de Pokemons tipo Dragon, actualmente tengo dos…._más bien tres pero Kyurem es un secreto _y ellos pueden ser mi carta de triunfo. Por eso te pido ayuda Clair, por favor.

-Ya calma chico, se nota que estas serio en lo que quieres ¿dos Pokemons Dragon? Esplendido, pensé al principio que querías capturar a un Pokemon Dragon e incluso te iba a permitir entrar a la reserva de Pokemon Dragon pero si ya tiene ,entonces comencemos directamente con el entrenamiento , porque no solo te daré consejos sino te daré algo que te ayudara aún más: experiencia. Combatirás conmigo.

-¿Qué?

-Si, te diré algunas cosas para que ayudes a tus Pokemons pero igual tendrá que tener un enfrentamientos contra mis propios Pokemons, así mataras dos palos en un solo tiro. Además ¿de verdad crees que solo tengo Pokemons Dragon? Me especializo en ellos, sí, pero igual yo comencé con algo como todos los demás.

-Mmm, sí, claro, comprendo. Muchas gracias, Clair, sabían que podías confiar en ti y disculpa si…fue tan repentino o si no te avise.

-Calla. No tienes nada que decir, en serio, te he dicho ya que no me molesta….pero si quieres dejar de sentirte culpable, después de que termine esa liga, ven acá y en vez de entrenar ¿Por qué no hacemos algo los dos juntos? ¿Te parece?-Pregunto en un momento espontaneo Clair y es que es verdad, ella realmente estaba aburrida además ella igual escucho los rumores sobre la participación de Ash con algunos legendarios, ella pensó que quizás estar un tiempo en una mini-aventura con el chico de pueblo paleta sería divertido y aun cuando no encontraran a un legendario, la actividad sería interesante. Pero lo que Clair no se dio cuenta fue que ella hizo algo mucho más allá de dar una simple invitación. Según Ash, vio como una segura y hermosa mujer (Que haya considerado eso es muy raro y casi imposible de digerir) que apoyaba sus brazos en encima del asiento y con las piernas cruzadas, con una de sus manos tenía la taza de chocolate frio y mirándole con un irreconocible sentimiento de picardía, aunque en realidad era emoción en salir de su monótona rutina, pero Ash todo eso extrañamente para el hizo que experimentara muchísimo calor, nerviosismo y que diera un respingo un poco pesado. En ese momento…

Las hormonas de Ash comenzaron a actuar.

_-¿hacer algo juntos? ¿Qué cosa vamos a hacer? ¿Entrenar? No, no lo creo…yo…eh ¡¿Qué rayos está pasando?!-_Pregunto mentalmente Ash temblando un poco, eso era demasiado para el aun joven de pueblo paleta, hay que entender que Ash había crecido con pocas personas a su alrededor, la verdad de la densidad de Ash es que el no tuvo las experiencias necesarias que haría que estuviera interesando en el sexo opuesto.

Los únicos chicos que habían de la generación de Ash eran unos cuatros junto a él y esos que Vivian en muy separados en Pueblo paleta, las únicas compañías que Ash tuvo en su infancia fueron su madre, el profesor Oak y Gary. La señora Ketchum fue una mujer muy pulcra y calmada por lo que cuando le explico a Ash de como vienen los bebes fue concisa y no se salió de las ramas pero de todas las cosas no dijo palabras o interpretaciones erróneas que afectaran a Ash, lo cual el no sintió más curiosidad sobre el tema. Siendo su único amigo Gary, Ash no estuvo tan apegado a las niñas lo cual volvió ingenuo, Gary hubiera sido igual sino fuera que siendo nieto del famoso profesor Samuel Oak ocasiono que él y su familia visitaran otros lugares de Kanto, no mucho, pero lo suficiente como para que Gary conociera a muchas chicas y las impresionara con su alto conocimiento en Pokemons, es decir ¿de dónde salieron sus fans? Pues porque si hubieran sido de pueblo paleta entonces ¿Dónde están sus Pokemons o porque, si eran entrenadoras o residentes de pueblo paleta apoyarían tanto a Gary si debía de ser su oponente? Eso es porque son chicas de otras ciudades cercanas a pueblo paleta. Ash no era ingenuo por voluntad, sino que se mantuvo…puro hasta que así ser. Pero en ese momento, estar junto a Clair que demostraba una vibra que ninguna de las chicas que Ash se ha encontrado antes ha demostrado, Cinthya e incluso Clair cuando se conocieron por primera vez en ese momento no mostraba esa faceta de relajación y seducción debida que se comportaban siempre en un modo profesional. Lástima para Ash que Clair quiere relajarse un poco por lo que estaba viendo a una hermosa mujer en un estado de relajación sin tener temor en mostrar la seguridad que tenía a su propia sexualidad.

Pobre Ash.

-¿mmm? ¿Ash? ¿Qué te sucede?-Clair inquirió notando como el pelinegro estaba muy callado y mirando más de cerca noto que temblaba y que su cara estaba un poco roja. Clair bajo un poco sus cejas ahora preocupada ya que quizás Ash estaba enfermo o algo le había caído mal. Así que con eso en mente se acomodó para después levantarse de su asiento y poniendo sus manos en la mesa en la que estaba en medio entre ella y Ash , con sus manos como soporte se acercó a Ash que había salido de sus pensamientos hasta que su rostro termino viendo una parte de Clair que muchos desearían ver…increíblemente Ash invento un nuevo color de rojo con su rostro ,lo cual Clair preocupada aún más puso su mano en su frente poniendo a Ash muy rígido-Oi Ash ¿estás bien? Tienes la cara muy roja.

-O-o-Ohhh, yo…ehmmm…coufgg…yo…

-No tienes fiebre pero te noto un poco mal, necesitas descansar Ash, espera ¡oye Barreth, apúntame esto a mi cuenta, después lo pago!-Grito Clair mientras se movió hacia adelante y alzo la cabeza para ver si el cocinero del lugar haya recibido su mensaje, era un gran conocido de ella. Ash por otro lado estaba agitando los brazos ya que Clair sin querer había puesto sus delanteras muy pegadas al otro del joven Ketchum que estaba agitado tanto porque no podía respirar y porque….sin saber porque sus pantalones le apretaba. Ash literalmente sentía que se podría a llorar en ese momento, ya estaba pensando que debió de considerar en no ir a ciudad espina negra pero otro lado también estaba otra incógnita ¿Por qué entonces no había movido a Clair de su rostro? Era muy sencillo hacerlo…pero algo, no sabía que era, le decía, no, le gritaba que se quedara ahí, le decía que disfrutara sea lo que sea que está sucediendo y también algo le decía que si hacia algo podría sufrir una buena golpiza. Extrañamente ese algo sonó a Brock. Y es por eso que Ash mientras Clair hablaba a gritos con el cocinero pensó una sola cosa.

-_¿Qué haría Brock en mi lugar?...oh rayos…_

A los lejos el mencionado sintió que alguien acabo de robarle uno de sus mayores sueños.

* * *

><p>-tu Pokemons…eh….bueno….está bien, te seré franca, estos dos no están ni en su nivel apropiado.<p>

-Espera ¿Qué?

Después del incidente de la cafetería y que Clair llevara a Ash a su gimnasio para que se refrescara además de verificar si estaba enfermo o no, Ash había logrado calmarse en echarse mucha agua fría al rostro. Poco después de eso y cambiar su ropa por otra muda limpia salió con Clair al centro Pokemon para tener a sus Pokemons de vueltas e incluso mientras caminaba Ash no podía dejar pensar en lo que había sucedido, es que… eso jamás le ha sucedido, se sentía tan raro, tan fuera de lugar pero igual no dejaba de pensar sobre eso. Tampoco ayudo calmar su malestar cuando al recibir a sus Pokemons y a su amigo Pikachu ,el mencionado ratón eléctrico le miro con atención para después pasar a mirar a Clair y terminar una vez más mirándole pero con un tono de diversión que a Ash le fastidio profundamente ,era como si su mejor amigo le estuviera diciendo "yo se algo que tu no" y rayos ,que era cierto ,por lo cual ignorando la vergüenza y la mala leche que tenía ante la sonrisa maliciosa de Pikachu ,Ash fue guiado por Clair al gimnasio de la misma y después ir a un salón privado para que pudieran hablar con comodidad y sin tener miradas indiscretas de alguien más ,ahí fueron para que Ash fuera a presentarle sus dos Pokemons tipo Dragon. Y ahí estaban, Clair mirando con atención a Gible y Bagon, el cual el primero miraba todos lados con curiosidad mientras que el Dragon azul estaba acostado intentando tener una siesta. Viéndolo con atención, Ash tuvo el sentimiento de que Clair tenía razón pero quería escuchar sus palabras por lo que se giró a verla pidiendo una explicación en toda la cara. Clair bufo en voz baja y poniéndose sus manos en su cadera comenzó a hablar sabiendo que tenía toda la atención del entrenador.

-ósea, ven, tengo que decirte que….no, no importa cuanto lo intentes o pienses o alientes, estos dos no duraran en un verdadero combate. Están estancados y eso lo puedo decir con seguridad aunque el Bagon es entendible ya que por su altura y el hecho que parece que se caer a dor...espera ,ya lo hizo ,demuestra cuán joven e inexperto es-Comento Clair alzando una ceja mientras veía como Bagon caía al suelo para después roncar en voz baja. El Pokemon Dragon aun cuando había sido curado había dado de todo en el entrenamiento que había sido puesto por Ash, aún era joven así que no tenía la resistencia suficiente como para soportar el entrenamiento que otros Pokemons ya maduros pueden soportar. La líder de gimnasio negó con la cabeza, ella había escuchado de Ash que había hecho un entrenamiento un poco intenso antes de venir a su ciudad, ella puede decir que el Bagon está cansando, no físicamente en total ya que sus heridas fue curada pero cansando al final, sino que era la postura y el hecho que se cayó dormido aun sin importarle en donde estaba demostraba su punto del poco desempeño del pequeño Dragon. Ella sabía que era un Pokemon joven así que no dijo nada malo. Ash por otro lado rasco un poco su cabeza no dándole importancia al hecho que Bagon cayo dormido y siguió mirando a Clair.

-Él es apenas un niño, Clair, le falta semanas para que este en un estado estable, exigirle mucho ahora es peligroso. Y lo sabes.

-Sí, es cierto pero hay cuestiones, Ash, que debes de saber de los Pokemons tipo Dragon, hay una razón que ser un maestro Dragon es algo casi duro de ser. Quiero que veas con mucha atención-Dijo Clair sacando de su Pokebola a uno de sus Pokemons, en una luz brillante apareció majestuosamente un Dragonair que susurro su nombre pero se mantuvo estable y erguida con orgullo. Ash abrió un poco la boca ante tal magnifico Pokemon tanto por su espectacular brillo como su notable altura, era un poco más grande que los Dragonair comunes lo que daba a entender que tan fuerte y maduro era ese Pokemon. Clair sonrió mirando al Pokemon tipo Dragon con cariño, ella era su orgullo más grande y el más fuerte de hecho, que no haya evolucionado ya era otra cuestión.

-Whoa, es...bueno, se ve genial, Clair.

-Gracias Ash, ahora como te dije, mira bien y dime ¿Cuál es lo diferente de mi Pokemon con los tuyos? Míralos con suma atención-Indico Clair dando unos pasos atrás a Ash para así se concentrara en su orden. Pikachu que estaba un poco alejado se acercó un poco más para ver igual. Ash miro entre el Dragon serpiente para después ver con atención a su propio Dragon tiburón y al Dragon azul que actualmente el primero miraba con atención a Dragonair y el segundo seguía dormido ,el entrenador alzo la mirada para ver al Dragonair y noto que miraba a todos lados pero aún mantenía sus posición en total firmeza. Entonces Ash abrió los ojos y cair sonrió al notar eso- Parece que ya lo conseguiste, Ash.

-disciplina ¿es eso?

-Esperaba que dijeras orgullo pero eso es mejor así que si, disciplina. Ash, ser un maestro Dragon no es fácil, hay que tener la aptitud para eso y para que entiendas, debes de escuchar una historia-Comento Clair mientras se acercaba a su Dragonair que bajo la cabeza para después ser acariciada por su propia entrenadora, Ash igual le siguió siendo respaldado por Pikachu y Gible que llevaba arrastrando al dormido Bagon ya que sentía que se iba a hablar de algo importante. Después de que Dragonair se enrocara en sí misma para que Clair tomara asiento en su lomo, la líder de gimnasio miro a Ash que tomo asiento en el suelo junto a sus dos Pokemons Dragon y su inseparable Pokemon inicial. Clair sonrió levemente-_Lance, de verdad sí que sabes predecir algunas cosas. _Está bien ¿tienes una pregunta antes de que comience a hablar?

-Pues no, la verdad no, es bueno saber más cosas sobre los Pokemons, yo deseos ser un maestro Pokemon.

-Bien, me impresiona tu objetivo, debía de saberlo. Recuerdo que cuando Lance me iba a contar esta historia me la pase preguntando durante el relato ¡hahahaha, fue muy gracioso y eso que lo hacía a propósito!

-hehehehe, sí.

-Pika-Pikkkaaa (_¡vamos! ¡Dinos la historia!)_

-Gi-Gi-Giiiible (_¡estoy ansioso! ¡Y es muy gracioso sobre ese tío sea quien sea!)_

_-_Draa-aaaa-Nair (_Silencio, jóvenes. Dejen que mi maestra hable)_

_-_los tipos dragones es una de las más fuertes entre los Pokemons y antes e incluso antes de que existieran las Pokebolas hubo una época muy diferente a esta. Creo que son hace más de diez años o cinco mil años ,no lo sé ,pero esa época es muy lejana , en esa época la relación entre humanos y Pokemons no era muy amena ,en su inicio cada raza se quedaba separada de una de la otra pero había algunas personas que deseaban el pode indomable de los Pokemons y como no existían las Pokebolas ,los métodos eran brutales ,es una de las razones del porque los legendarios tienen tan mal estigma a los humano e incluso ahora los Pokemons que incluso apenas han nacido tiene el sentido de estar alejados de los humanos ,no es mucho que hayan Pokemons salvajes en las ciudades.

-Pika-pi-Pika (_Es cierto, antes de conocer a Ash, me molestaba los humanos aunque nunca conocí a uno. Mi culpa, era un Pichu muy paranoico)_

-Entonces esta una cuestión: los cuentos de hadas. Si, Ash, sé que te estas preguntando ¿eso que tiene que ver? Pues todo, no importa que fabula, mito o leyenda sea, todas tienen un punto de verdad o que nacieron de una lejana verdad. Creo que antes del evento del árbol del comienzo en Rota creo que me dijo Lance—

-¿El árbol del comienzo? ¡Oh! ya sé de qué hablas, yo estuve ahí y entonces yo conocí al Lucario de—

-Ash, calla, después me dices. Si ya sabes sobre lo del árbol del comienzo entonces no tengo que decirte sobre la guerra que fue detenida por Sir Aaron, como decía, antes de ese suceso, de esa guerra en donde era la época de los caballeros, había una tradición entre algunos caballeros de que debían de enfrentarse a un Dragon usando solo un escudo y una espada para después derrotarlo y matarlo.

-¡no puede ser!

-Ni que lo digas, efectivamente, esta es una de las razones del porque los Pokemons Dragon son muy escasos o que las reservas de ellos es muy defendida en todo el mundo o que incluso que alguien tenga un Pokemon Dragon es un suceso muy raro ¿no te has parecido raros que yo, Lance, Draco y un líder de gimnasio en Unova sean los únicos maestros Dragon reconocidos mundialmente? ¿No sería lo lógico que hubiera más maestro? Ante la cacerías de Pokemons tipo Dragon en aquella era el número de Pokemons Dragon es aterradoramente escasa ¿No has notado que Kanto solo tiene como único Pokemon Dragon es la línea evolutiva de Dratini? Mírame Ash ,cuando te conocí hace dos años el único Pokemon Dragon puro que poseía era Dragonair y Kingdra pero esta última solo es parte Dragon ,no es una purasangre aunque no es importante. Menos mal que conseguí otros Pokemons tipo Dragon pero en serio.

-Oh….Wow, en serio, Wow. No sabía que todo el problema sea tan serio…jamás lo imagine….Por eso defendías tanto la tierra sagrada de los dragones….Wow, es….algo increíble de saber.

-Sí, eso igual dije cuando lo supe. El punto Ash es el siguiente, los dragones aun cuando son recién nacidos son fuertes, está en su ADN ser Pokemons de gran poder, sobrevivir a una época oscura demuestra su resolución, son seres majestuosa, admito que cuando escuche una de esas historias de caballeros y dragones impulso mi deseo de ser maestro Dragon pero mi admiración por ellos es muy fuertes. Y eso es la clave, Ash, la clave para lograr que un Pokemon Dragon sea poderoso es ser firme con ellos, demostrarle que nosotros somos más que solo descendientes de mata-dragones ¡que somos sus entrenadores! ¡La clave de ser un maestro Dragon ES SER FIRME!

Ash, Gible, Pikachu y el recién despierto debido a lo mismo saltaron ante el grito de Clair que les miraba con una intensidad que dejo estáticos a los tres Pokemons más pequeños mientras a Ash sintió como literalmente Clair podía verle hasta el alma. Y se sintió muy pero muy fuera de lugar. Clair asintió complacida al ver como quedo los Pokemons de Ash pero le intrigo como el mismo le estaba mirando. La mujer peliazul sonrió con coquetería hacia el pelinegro que a respuesta a eso se sonrojo levemente, Clair interiormente se felicitó en hacer tal hecho con solo una sonrisa. Pero había que regresar al asunto, poniendo su mano en la piel de su Dragonair comenzó a darle una leve caricia que la serpiente azul Dragon acepto gustosamente mediante un ronroneo feliz.

-Ash, hay una diferencia de ser firme y ser un exigente, Alguien firme es que pide una orden y no da marcha atrás pero no dice como se hace dicha orden, se espera que se cumpla sin importar cual método se usa el que acata la orden, todos tienen sus ritmos pero hay que estar centrados en un objetivo, Ser un exigente es gritar y gritar por una orden a lo acelerado, esperando que se haga como quiere y en un santiamén, esa es la diferencia. Para entrenar correctamente un Pokemon tipo Dragon hay que ser firme, hay que pedirle algo con firmeza y así que cumplan con dicha orden con satisfacción para ambos lados.

-¿eh?

-hehehe, si, parece confuso para ti ahora pero es así, los Pokemons Dragon son mucho más fuerte que otros Pokemons en lo físico, no por nada la mayor parte de Pokemons tipo Dragon son del tipo Pseudo-legendario. Tu Gible no es joven, está en su apogeo pero se muestra una aptitud desobediente.

-El sigue mis peticiones cuando combatimos, Clair.

-Quizás pero si no muestra firmeza, cuando evolucione pensara que el solo se volvió más fuerte solo el mismo y que no necesita de su entrenador y dejara de hacerte caso ¿acaso quieres que ocurra lo mismo con tu Charizard? Yo se la historia ,no olvides que Liza es mi amiga ,la línea evolutiva de Charmander están calificados en dos categorías por el hombre; dinosaurio y Dragon ,lo cual explica que aun cuando es un tipo fuego/volador esta en categoría igual de Dragon , es compresible que tu propio Charizard no te haya hecho caso ya que no fuiste firme con el pero igual ,eras un novato y no es usual que un Charizard haga algo así…o al menos que no haya sido tu Pokemon inicial ya que aquellos Pokemons son más apegados a sus entrenadores y por ello no te ocurrió eso.

-Yo no considere eso-Murmuro Ash mirando un poco hacia abajo sintiendo un poco de su confianza bajar un poco por las acusaciones no dichas por Clair, el hecho que no fue serio a los diez años es una vergüenza para él, sabía bien que todos o la mayoría igual lo fueron en su comienzo pero no podía olvidar tantos errores que cometió en su inexperiencia y el resultado de ello termino que perdiera contra Ritchie ante su Charizard contra un simple Pikachu. Clair pareció darse cuenta que quizás ofendió a Ash con sus palabras por lo que se levantó de su Dragonair y se encamino hacia Ash para después arrodillarse frente suyo haciendo que Ash alzara la mirada topando con el rostro de Clair que le sonreía con un poco de culpa.

-Lo siento, creo que fui muy dura, ahora estas aprendiendo, eso es bueno.

-Oh, ok, no hay problema Clair-Ash no sabía porque pero sonrió un poco más de lo normal y más cuando la mujer de cabello azul para darle un leve mimo poso su mano en su cabeza. Clair viendo que ya estaba frente a Ash decidió igual tomar asiento ya que no tendría sentido regresar junto a su Dragonair ,por lo que dándose espacio tomo asiento en el suelo junto a Ash ,tomo con sumo cuidado al pequeño Bagon que le miro un momento con suspicacia pero se dejó llevar de todos modos. Clair llevo una de sus manos hacia el cuello de Bagon dándole una caricia que Bagon aceptó gustoso, Clair sabía que era el cuello el punto sensible de algunos Pokemons tipos Dragon como su Dragonair, Salamance y Altaria, supuso que Bagon tendría el mismo gusto, algo que resulto ser cierto.

- Ser un maestro Dragon es un trabajo de arduo entrenamiento, llevar al límite a tus dragones es la clave de que ellos muestren su verdadera habilidad. Tu Gible se nota que no tiene casi ningún entrenamiento ,ellos típicamente son orgullosos y no le molestan mostrar el orgullo de su poder ,es algo natural ,cuando vi como de indisciplinados son supe que no tienen el entrenamiento que necesitan ,menos mal que haya venido a mi….considerando que los maestros dragones son muy escasos y la mayoría están ocupados como Lance en su papel de campeón de Kanto y Johto , Draco como su papel de Elite Four y aquel líder de gimnasio en Unova ¿Drayden se llamaba? No me acuerdo. Tienes suerte que estoy disponible para te, Ash.

-eh…sí, claro que si-Respondió Ash con una sonrisa temblorosa, algo en las palabras de Clair hizo que se sintiera mortificado y nervioso. Pikachu que siendo el más cercano al pelinegro solo se limitó sonreír con malicia y diversión ,el rato amarrillo que siendo en tiempo Pokemon ya entrando a la edad joven-adulto sabía muy bien las señales de una atracción ya que obviamente ha notado como son las cosas con Brock. Y su querido denso e inocente entrenador está sufriendo lo que los adolescentes tienen que experimentar una vez en su vida o más cual sea el caso y eso era: problemas de hormonas. Y Ash era tan inocente que no puede ordenar sus pensamientos sobre Clair y esto. Pikachu interiormente se rio, será divertido ver como Ash se mortifica con esto pero es bueno, ya que en serio su mejor amigo necesita una novia, ya mucho ha hecho por los Pokemons, de verdad necesita algo que solo una chica necesita. No por nada Pikachu es un doctor corazón, es decir ¿lo dudan? El ratón amarrillo ha logrado cautivar los corazones de un Espeon, un Buneary, una Umbreon y había indicios de una cierta Glaceon le estaba tirando un ojo entre algunas otras, No había duda que Pikachu era un Pokemon muy viril y él sabía que tenía que hacer para ayudar a su entrenador y mejor amigo. Ash tembló un poco sin saber porque.

Sentía que alguien marco su destino.

-¡bien! Esto es lo que haremos Ash ,entrenaras con Gible y Bagon con firmeza ,Gible será el más importante ya que es el que lo necesita más y Bagon es un poco joven ,en unas semanas podrá darle el entrenamiento que le daremos a Gible pero Bagon igual tendrá que hacer otras cosas como correr y saltar ,esto le ayudara su resistencia y en especial sus piernas lo que lo hará mas rápido ,no entrenaras ataques ya que eso sería malo pero un entrenamiento físico es lo ideal ,un trote sencillo es muy bueno para los que son Pokemons jóvenes. Y tenlo en mente, atacar y pelear no es todo para volver fuerte a los Pokemons ¡tienes que hacerle correr y fortalecer su físico!

-Claro, claro, tomo nota.

-¡bien! Lo siguiente con Gible es que practique sus ataques de tipo Dragon, usarlo exclusivamente por un tiempo, atacar con intensidad e intentar dar más poder, es agotador al principio pero es método hace que su propio poder sea más

poderoso ,entrenar y entrenar ,ser firme en que debe de cumplir con un objetivo ,como tal aprender un movimiento nuevo en un cierto tiempo o cuanto puede durar un aliento de Dragon o cuanto puede durar al recibir un poderoso ataque ,tranquilo Ash ,que los Pokemons tipos Dragon son muy competitivo ¿no lo has notado?-inquirió Clair sonriendo pero en vez de ser suave o picara como ha mostrado a Ash anteriormente ,esta era depredadora ,como si estuviera pensando en una situación divertida y emocionante y Ash no podía pensar más que un enfrentamiento entre Pokemons tipo Dragon ,el recordó al Garchomp de Cinthya que se bajó casi todos los Pokemons de Paul con una facilidad aterradora ,él podía recordar al Dragon tiburón con exactitud cuando recibió el planta loca del Torterra de Paul ,sonreía con regocijo ,burla y reto ,diciendo "estas plantitas no son nadas ¡dame algo más fuerte!" y Ash no pudo evitar bajar la mirada para ver a su Gible que miraba hacia Clair y su Dragonair ,había algo en sus ojos que Ash reconoció en aquella bestia de Cinthya ,reto y emoción en un combate. Ash sonrió casi parecido a Clair para después mirarle directamente a los ojos.

-Sí, yo lo he notado pero antes de que comience el entrenamiento….Clair, te pido que te enfrente a mí-Reto Ash con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos que impresiono a Clair un poco, era casi la misma mirada de Lance cuando se enfrentaban en su niñez, ella podía recordarlo con exactitud, Su primo junto a su Dratini y ella junto a su inicial Charmander, enfrentándose en un choque de voluntad que culmino con todo el jardín de su tío destruido. Oh, recordar eso le trajo en la mente que ella no tenía muchos enfrentamientos más que solo de líder de gimnasio, nada de solo un enfrentamiento contra Clair y solo Clair. Y mirar que tan emocionado estaba Ash, Clair sintió emoción, una emoción que hizo que ronroneara siendo seguida igual por su Dragonair que parecía haber percibido el cambio en el ambiente, un reto había salido.

-Ohh ¿conque quieres enfrentarte a una maestra Dragon, eh, Ash?

-¡por supuesto! ¡Sé que sabes más que yo sobre Pokemons tipo Dragon pero quiero demostrarte que mi Gible tiene igual fuerza! ¡¿No es cierto, Gible?!-Pregunto Ash mirando ahora al mencionado Pokemon que se giró a verlo y sonreír con emoción. No había palabra más dicha, el reto fue lanzando, solo tenían que esperar…

-No importa si ganas o pierdas, igual aprenderás algo ¡adelante Ash!-Respondió Clair aceptando el reto. Pikachu negó con la cabeza pero igual sonreía un poco mientras con su pata llevaba al confundido pero interesado Bagon fuera del campo en donde estaban para así darle espacio a Clair y a Ash ,el Pokemon eléctrico tomo asiento a lado de la bolsa en donde estaban todas las Pokebolas de Ash y algunas toallas ,botellas de agua ,unos libros entre otras cosas de Clair ,Bagon también se sentó a su lado mirando intensamente a lo que ocurrirá ,en como Clair y Ash tomaban posición en cada lado del campo y como Dragonair y Gible se miraban con reto. Pikachu pensó que solo se limitaba quedarse quieto y animar a su mejor amigo entrenador ,ese momento era para Ash…Pikachu casi suelta una risa cuando comparo eso como un típico enfrentamiento de frustración sexual reprimida ,después contaría eso a los demás ,será gracioso eso lo aseguraba ,ahora solo se limitaría ver.

Lo fuerte que son los dragones.

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>Inicialmente este capítulo tendría el enfrentamiento entre Gible contra Dragonair pero tenía que señalar algunos puntos además que Clair ha mostrado su papel en la vida de Ash y eso es "atracción física" y será Clair que hará que Ash note a las chicas pero aún no termina la fase en que finalmente Ash deje su densidad. Si bien el carácter de cair es un poco OOC, eso tiene una razón igual del porqué de todas las personajes escogí a Maylene, Gardenia, Clair, Anabel y Elesa, son mis favoritas cierto pero ellas son facetas de una relación que Ash tiene que aprender y les dejo el reto para que lo descubran, en el futuro se explicara con más exactitud. He subido algunos nuevos fics de Pokemons además que planeo hacer uno de crossover de Harry PotterPokemon, sería un Ash/Dawn-harem y un Harry/Tonks/Luna-harem, si, es loco pero así soy yo. **

**En el próximo capítulo, el enfrentamiento, la conclusión, la llegada de un antiguo amigo y el viaje a la frontera. Por otro lado tengo una duda ¿alguien quiere que agregue al harem a Cinthya? Podría hacerlo pero sería un poco después de la saga de Sinnoh para que se dé señal de dicha pareja, así que ¿Cynthia estará en el harem? Solo tú podrás decidir. Dejando un review claro XD.**

**Toaneo07**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dragon de hielo**

**Pokemon **no me pertenece sino a su compañía creadora.

El fic tendrá sus cambios, en especial sobre la liga Sinnoh ya que fue meses desde que he visto un capitulo de Pokemon y eso es porque lo quitaron en cartoon network, así que habrá muchos cambios. Otro tema muy importante: oficialmente habrá Harem pero no común, solo verán como sucede en el fic. Las parejas para Ash son: Anabel, Maylene, Gardenia, Elesa, Clair y actualmente Cinthya.

Advertencia: como se dice pero quiero recalcar que la saga Johto no ha sido vista por mas….de cinco años ,así que solo me basare en información de wiki y mis conjeturas ,así que si hay ,de alguna clase algo que no es , un error , discúlpenme por ello.

* * *

><p><em>Enfrentamiento, Sonrisas y Epitafio.<em>

-Espero que me demuestre cuanto has mejorado chica porque yo no me detendré en demostrarte que tan fuerte me he vuelto yo y mi Dragonair ¡comencemos! ¡Usa velo sagrado y después cola de hierro!-Exclamo Clair mientras su Dragonair era cubierto por un aura blanca y a alta velocidad movía su cola brillante hacia Gible que reacciono dando un salto hacia atrás pero no pudo hacer nada contra un segundo ataque. Ash frunció el ceño por un momento preguntándose porque Clair hizo que su Pokemon usara velo sagrado pero lo atribuyo por simple seguridad así que se concretó en Gible.

-¡Gible usa pulso Dragon y después escarbar!-Grito Ash y su Pokemon disparo una gran esfera azul hacia Dragonair que se cortos iono y esquivo el ataque pero Gible giro en el aire y se disparó hacia el suelo. Dragonair continuo su ataque con cola de hierro chocándolo en el suelo causando un pequeño temblor lo que hizo que a unos metros bajo tierra se moviera un pequeño tembló que hizo mover la tierra un poco lo cual hizo que Clair sonriera descubriendo la ubicación de Gible.

-¡Danza Dragon, Dragonair después usa Día soleado y ataca con Calcinación!-Y Ash supo que este combate no sería sencillo mientras veía como Dragonair giraba en si misma haciendo la danza Dragon aumentado sus estadísticas, en como una luz brillante iluminaba el campo de batalla y como una onda de fuego estallo debajo de la tierra en donde surgió Gible gruñendo de dolor antes de caer al suelo aunque aún seguía en pie pero levemente lastimados. Ash pensó rápidamente y encontró que el último no lo conocía pero Clair pareció leer su mente porque comenzó a hablar- Es un movimiento que aprendí cuando estuve de viaje en Unova, no es fuerte pero el fuego surge del oponente así que es muy útil.

-Por eso usaste Día soleado, para aumentar los ataques de fuego de Dragonair.

-Soy una líder de gimnasio, una maestra Dragon y prima del campeón Lance, Ash, en mi esta talento puro y no soy la misma que de hace dos años.

-Eso ya lo veo… ¡Meteoro Draco, Gible! ¡Salta y gira!-Y aun si rendirse ante la gran habilidad de Clair Ash continuo con valor ,Su Pokemon sintió lo mismo ya que dio un gran salto de frente hacia Dragonair y comenzó a girar mientras concentraba su próximo y más fuerte ataque ,Clair abrió lo ojos ante eso ya que ese era un movimiento muy arriesgado y poderoso así que le dio una orden a Dragonair en usar Furia Dragon lo cual el Dragon azul cumplió lanzando llamas de color azul oscuro pero entonces Gible disparo su ataque pero al girar una tormenta de meteoros pequeños dispersaron y chocaron contra el ataque de Dragonair y unos meteoros entraron en contacto con la Dragon azul que chillo adolorida. Ash aprovecho ese momento-¡Gible, toma su cola y usa excavar!

-Espera ¿Qué?-Soltó Clair tomada fuera de balance ante la rareza que Ash recién soltó pero Gible hizo lo que su entrenador le pidió así que con pura fuerza de voluntad tomo la cola de Dragonair y excavo en el suelo y fue ahí cuando Clair e incluso el mismo Gible se dieron cuenta del plan de Ash ya que después Gible surgió de la tierra pero llevando la cola de Dragonair e hizo un nudo moviendo a excavar en la tierra y en cuestión de unos diez segundos Dragonair estaba atrapada bajo tierra con una parte de su cuerpo y Gible surgiendo de la tierra muy cansando pero sonriendo con emoción. Clair gruño levemente-¡Dragonair! ¡Libérate!

-Dragooo-naiiiir_ (¡Si señora!)_

-Gi-Giiiibbblleee _(Ya tienes hasta ahí, chica serpiente ¡Es hora de terminar!)_

-¡bien hecho, Gible! ¡Ahora usa Furia de Dragon y pulso de Dragon continuamente!-Y así con una mirada decidida siendo compartida por su Pokemon Gible escupió una gran cantidad de fuego azul hacia Dragonair que se maniobro para esquivar el ataque aunque levemente fue herido pero no pudo hacer nada cuando una esfera de energía de Dragon choco en su rostro haciéndole estallar con fuerza. Clair hizo una mueca antes de una expresión de seriedad apareciera en su bello rostro.

-Suficiente ¡Dragonair cola de hierro y usa Danza Dragon en movimiento avanzado!-Afirmo la peliazul y Dragonair abrió los ojos sacudiendo el dolor antes de que su cola brillara y surgieron del suelo causando que trozo de tierra fuera a todas direcciones y por esta razón Ash tuvo que cubrir su rostro lo que evito que viera como Dragonair en habilidad usaba el movimiento danza Dragon para girar en su misma pero se lanzó hacia Gible que lanzo una furia lanzo desde su fauces pero el giro de Dragonair evito que el ataque entrara en contacto y la Dragon serpiente rodeo en un momento a Gible y Clair sonrió depredadoramente- Ahí va mi propio movimiento; látigo de hierro.

Y Cuando Ash puso su atención nuevamente a la batalla miro en shock como Dragonair comenzó a atacar con su cola a Gible pero en vez de ser un ataque fueron varios y como menciono Clair era como un látigo con la fuerza del mismo hierro que con grandes impacto contra el Dragon tiburón ocasiono grandes daños y lanzara a Gible hacia al otro lado del salón chocando contra la pared. Ash abrió la boca totalmente en shock ,ese movimiento no podía ser un ataque de otra región o algo así ,sino que era un movimiento creado a base de uno y Ash tenía que alabar a Clair porque aquello no podía ser fácil porque que un Pokemon mantenga un movimiento continuamente era algo….inquietamente original. Y ahí fue cuando recordó las palabras de Clair sobre ponerles metas a sus Pokemons Dragon en mantener sus ataques continuos para que tuvieran más poder. Ash miro a su Pokemon Dragon que se levantaba un poco tembloroso pero aun dispuesto para seguir y en otra circunstancias Ash se hubiera puesto a alabar a su Pokemon e instarle a que continuara y continuara esperando que este se levantara pero descubrió que ese modo era ingenuo, exigente e infantil, tenía que saber los límites de sus Pokemons pero tener la confianza suficiente en pedirles en continuar y aceptar la negativa. Por ello en ese momento Ash dio un gran paso como entrenador Pokemon. En confiar e instar correctamente a sus Pokemons.

-Gible, Eres fuerte, yo lo es y lo serás aún más ¡sé que puedes! ¡Sé que te levantaras y triunfaras! ¡Confió en ti y sé que no me fallaras! ¡Ataca Gible!-Grito Ash con convicción y confianza haciendo que Pikachu y Bagon abrieron los ojos al escuchar a su entrenador aunque fue más la sorpresa el ratón eléctrico porque tenía memoria que cuando uno de sus compañeros estaban al borde de la derrota su entrenador y mejor amigo les instaba a que se levantara ,a que siguiera luchando y que no se rindiera ,era una gran ayuda pero en realidad todos ellos lo hacían porque sentía la desesperación de su entrenador y le querían tanto que no deseaban defraudarlo. Pero Ash sonrió confiando y seguro de sí mismo ,Pikachu podía ver que Ash sentía y pensaba que Gible podía levantarse ,no necesitaba alabanzas o suplicas ,solo decirle que ellos pueden y es ahí cuando el Pokemon tiene que mostrar su valía y fuerza de voluntad. Gible entendió eso porque abrió los ojos y en un santiamén se levantó rugiendo para después….

Ser cubierto por un brillo blanco.

-_¡Esta evolucionando! ¡¿Cómo puede ser?! ¡Aún no ha llegado a su mejor punto!...Ash….él es extraordinario, hizo evolucionar a su propio Pokemon con solos palabras de confianzas…..Lance tenía razón, él es…especial…eres algo en verdad, chica-_Pensó Clair con un poco Shock viendo como la forma de Gible cambiaba a una levemente más grande, mas dosificada y más amenazante. Se convirtió en un Gabite. El Pokemon Dragon miro sus garras por un momento antes de mirar a su entrenador fijamente a los ojos y Ash no quito la mirada mientras mentalmente oraba que no ocurriera lo mismo que Charizard. Pero Ash no sabía que su primer Pokemon de fuego ya había resuelto ese problema y eso fue lo que hizo con la mayoría de los Pokemons de Ash. Recordarles a quien les debía su lealtad. Por esa razón Gabite sonrió con complicidad con su entrenador antes de lanzarse hacia Dragonair y miro a Ash esperando sus órdenes. El joven Ketchum sonrió con emoción pura. Todo estaba bien.

Y lo estaría aún más cuando ganara.

-¡demostrémosle el poder de Dragon, Gabite! ¡usa pulso Dragon y Garra Dragon!-Ordeno Ash y su Pokemon respondió rápidamente lanzando una gran esfera de energía Dragon hacia Dragonair que reacciono por instinto y se contorsiono pero no pudo hacer nada cuando recibió un gran zarpazo en toda la frente ,chillando de dolor hizo que Clair prestara atención nuevamente a la batalla y se reprendió en distraerse así que pido a Dragonair lanzar un furia Dragon pero Gabite gracias a su velocidad aumentada se movió esquivando el ataque ,Dragonair intento atacar con una calcinación que hirió con fuerza a Gabite pero el Dragon tiburón no se rindió y dio un salto en el aire antes de lanzar un gran pulso Dragon que Dragonair esquivo y que respondió con otro calcinación siendo seguido un uso de Danza Dragon aumentando aún más sus estadísticas. Ash hizo una mueca ya que gracias a Día soleado los ataques de fuego eran mucho más fuertes y aunque calcinación era un movimiento no esquivable era un poco débil pero con el aumento era mucho más fuerte. Necesitaba eliminar el Día soleado pero…

¿Cómo?

-Gaaa-biiiiitte _(Tranquilo jefe, lo único que tienes que pedir ayuda y yo me encargo)_

_-¿ayuda? Espera ¿entendí a Gabite?...no importa, quizás sea el aura pero ¿Qué quieres decir con…? ¡Oh ya se! ¡Qué bien, Gabite es más fuerte ahora! ¡Pero este movimiento es todo gracias a Clair! ¡Ella es esplendida! _¡Gabite, adelante y usa tu arma secreta!-Grito Ash ya que el solo tenía la sospecha de lo que su Pokemon iba a hacer. Gabite que choco una garra Dragon contra la cola de hierro de Dragonair sonrió depredadoramente y dio un salto hacia atrás esquivando una furia Dragon y Gabite se cruzó de brazo antes de extenderlo mientras gruñía con poder. Clair alzo una ceja ante eso pero abrió la boca sorprendida al ver como una tormenta de arena era invocando en el campo de batalla y para su sorpresa el día soleado fue bloqueado pero incluso antes de que dijera algo Gabite desapareció en un estallido de velocidad y uso mordisco en todo el cuello de Dragonair y sujetarse en su cuello pero para empeorar las cosas Dragonair chillo de puro dolor y Clair miro como la piel escamosa de Gabite tenían un especie de escamas que lastimaban a Dragonair. Clair estaba sorprendida que el Gabite de Ash tenía doble habilidad como Velo de arena que le permitía moverse sin problemas en las tormentas de arena y la que estaba usando para lastimar a su Pokemon que era Piel áspera conocida también la habilidad Samehada o piel de tiburón que es poseída por los Sharpedo y Carvanha en donde hacia su piel con filosas escamas, cuando un ataque físico o cuando entraban en contacto piel a piel con el oponente causaban heridas y cansancio al oponente. Era una habilidad aterradora.

-_¡Demonios! ¡¿Cómo hago para que se libere?! ¡Sin día soleado los ataques de fuego son igual de débiles! ¡Pero no me queda otra opción! _¡De verdad eres algo, chico! ¡Pero mi Pokemon aún no termina! ¡Dragonair usa continuamente Calcinación hasta que estés libre!-Y así comenzó un combate de pura voluntad mientras Dragonair continuamente siguió atacando su único ataque de fuego mientras Gabite seguía con mordico y a petición de Ash atacaba de vez en cuando con garras Dragon pero estas eran débiles debido a su concentración principal. Los dos Pokemons se daban de todos pero era notable cuan daño estaban sufriendo, por un lado Gabite aun recién evolucionado estaba sufriendo ataques directos aun de nivel bajo de tipo fuego mientras Dragonair se estaba cansando de los múltiples movimientos de Gabite además que la tormenta de Arena no ayudaba mucho para ella. Clair entonces encontró la respuesta pero entonces casi se golpeó porque no lo pensó antes-¡Dragonair usa Danza Dragon y gire en si misma! ¡Y TERMINA CON HIPERRAYO!

-¡Rayos! ¡Gible ataca con todo con meteoro Draco!-Exclamo en respuesta Ash y así líder junto a entrenador vieron como Dragonair giraba en si misma haciendo que Gabite saliera volando ,la Dragon serpiente azul concentro energía de su cuerno y disparo un haz de energía hacia Gabite que concentro energía en su boca y disparo una gran esfera de color naranja que al entrar en contacto causo una gran explosión causando que la tormenta de arena se dispersara un poco antes de que igual lentamente este se dispersara dejando a la vista a los dos Pokemons Dragon que se miraba con reto pero estaban al borde del caer exhaustos. Clair y Ash miraron a los dos Pokemons conteniendo el aliento esperando el resultado antes de que los dos Pokemons cayeran al mismo tiempo completamente derrotados dando el resultado final un empate. Clair solo soltó una pequeña sonrisa mientras Ash se encamino rápidamente hacia Gabite tomándole con cuidado viendo como su recién Pokemon evolucionado le miraba completamente cansando-Bien hecho muchacho, has logrado mucho hoy.

-Gaaaa-tee _(¿jefe?)_

_-_Estoy orgulloso de ti, Gabite y te prometo que….algún día, tu patearas el trasero del Garchomp de Cinthya…Tu serás invencible-Solo como respuesta Gabite sonrió orgulloso y ansioso antes de que cayera dormido para recuperar energías. Clair se acercó a su propio Pokemon y le dio una caricia en su cabeza mirándole con orgullo porque su Pokemon ha dado de todo en ese estupendo combate y dándole un mimo final el regreso a su Pokebola. Pikachu y Bagon se acercaron a su entrenador viendo a Gabite entre preocupados pero asombrados con el desempeño del que fue el pequeño tiburoncin se convirtió en uno más fuerte en un solo momento. Y en ese momento Bagon se comprometió ser muchísimo más fuerte. Pero también hizo considerar a Pikachu nuevamente en quizás evolucionar finalmente en aquella forma que temía y levemente odiaba; Raichu. Clair se acercó entonces a Ash y le puso una mano en su hombro.

-Lo has hecho magnifico, chica. Lance tenía razón, tú tienes talento y créeme que al final de tu visita tus Pokemons serán muchísimo más fuerte. Ahora ven y llevemos a este campeón y a mi Dragonair a ser curados-Comento Clair suavemente mientras Ash asentía y tomaba entre sus brazos a su primer Pokemon Dragon sin importarle que se estaba hiriendo con la piel escamosa de Gabite o que el peso de dicho Pokemon era mucho para el ser humano pero para Ash llevar a su Pokemon en su brazo era un honor que se merecía. Como dijo Clair; los dragones son seres orgullosos y majestuosos. Su Gabite se merece ese trato. Así Clair junto a Ash y los Pokemons de estos últimos fueron caminando hacia la salida dejando atrás el lugar un poco dañado debido a la gran coalición.

Los dragones son poderosos después de todo.

* * *

><p>-Este es el tercer ataque que ha ocurrido en menos de dos meses. Esto es muy grave-Comento un hombre de cabello azul oscuro en picos amarrado en una larga cola de caballo baja, tenía un pantalón karate, no llevaba camisa alguna mostrando su musculatura sin tapujo alguno. A lado suyo se encontraba un hombre junto a una chica, cada uno tenía cabello azul oscuro de picos cortos aunque la chica tenía una cola de caballo en picas, cada uno tenían un traje ninja negro y una bufanda siendo el del hombre rojo y el de la chica púrpura. Se trataban de los Elite Four Bruno, Koga junto a la hija del último Janine la líder de gimnasio de ciudad fucsia de tipo veneno. Ellos se encontraba en una sede privada de la organización conocida por varias regiones llamada G-man; tal organización fundada además manejada por Lance que tiene el objetivo de controlar y posiblemente eliminar la criminalidad en el mundo. Increíblemente la única siendo parte de tal organización era Janine debido que Bruno solo le gustaba entrenar a sus Pokemons y sus dojos estatales para karatekas y Koga centraba su tiempo en ser un Elite Four pero igual sabia de la organización gracias a su hija. Y en ese momento estaban en una situación que había traído la atención de los dos Elite Four. Janine se movió incomoda mientras caminaba en el pasillo de la sección medica de la sede.<p>

-Los G-man están muy inquieto con esto, el ataque que sufrió el gimnasio de Blaine y los dojos de karate en Kanto del señor Bruno no parece ser coincidencia. Y ahora ocurrió este ataque, esto ya no es normal…algo está sucediendo-Comento Janine aun inquieta ya que ella recordaba bien lo alarmado que sonó el viejo líder de gimnasio Blaine en como su propio edificio fue destruido y mucho de sus cosas fueron tomadas, aseguro que no era nada importante mas solo cosas viejas en sus viajes en los volcanes alrededor de isla canela. La presencia de bruno con ellos ya fue explicada y muchos aun no podían olvidar los incidentes de la señorita Chase y los gemelos Tate y Liza. Los que le ocurrieron literalmente sacudieron a toda la organización G-man y aun cuando los líderes de gimnasio de ciudad algaria en Hoenn sufrieron heridas emocionales y tuvieron que ser suspendidos de sus funciones de líderes de gimnasio por un mes lo que le ocurrió a la señorita Chase fue sumamente impactante pero la batalla de la frontera declararon que cuidaría a la señora, después de todo ella tenía relación con esa organización. El punto de todo el asunto es que en cada incidente siempre había una frase rara y peculiar:

"**¿Qué saben del epitafio?"**

-No sé porque….pero igual estoy nervioso, por eso estoy aquí con ustedes en estos payados-G….pero mis estudiantes están perdiendo la calma en que pueden ser los siguientes en ser atacados. Necesito una garantía de que las cosas no se vayan al sur-Comento en un gruñido Bruno mientras de brazo cruzado y apoyado en la pared miraba a Koga sentando en posición de loto en el suelo pensando furiosamente en qué hacer. Janine se detuvo para ver a Bruno antes de suspirar, ella no podía asegurarle que las cosas estarán en calma porque simplemente nadie sabía que estaba sucediendo. Koga iba a dar su opinión cuando la puerta de la entrada del pasillo se abrió de golpe y los tres entrenadores avanzados miraron como un grupo de doctores llevaban en una camilla a una persona apresuradamente. Koga se levantó de inmediato y Bruno se acercó por igual pero incluso entonces de que hiciera o hablaran los doctores siguieron de largo llevándose al paciente que fue visto por las dos elites Four y la líder de gimnasio. Bruno abrió los ojos y soltó un grito ahogado ante lo que vio, Janine se le acerco y puso una mano afectuosamente al entrenador de tipo lucha que sacudió la cabeza aun incrédulo-No…no, no ¡no! ¡No el! ¡Maldita sea! ¡No el! ¡Es oficial! ¡Iré de caza al maldito hijo de puta que ha hecho esto!

-¡Señor bruno! ¡Cálmense! Explíquese que ha sucedido y quien era esa persona-Grito preocupada Janine a su amor platónico secreto, el hecho que le gustaba un hombre mayor no le era un problema aunque más por ello ha callado de sus sentimientos, pero igual no le gustaba que alguien tan calmado y centrado como Bruno perdiera la calma así. El Elite Four de lucha se separó de Janine y en un gesto de enojo estampo una gran patada a la pared causando un gran cráter que hizo saltar a Janine más Koga se mantuvo en calma mirando con análisis a su colega en los Elite Four de Johto que seguía negando la cabeza pero después de un momento se giró a ver con gravedad a Janine y dio un suspiro intentado calmarse con rapidez, para que negar ese hecho, él siempre ha sentido una debilidad por la niña de Koga.

-Ese hombre es un gran rival mío…tanto en la lucha física como en la de Pokemon…Él es muy fuerte….quizás hasta más fuerte que yo ¡y me sorprende que fue el quien fue atacado! ¡Esto es grave! ¡Muy grave!

-¿Por qué es grave, Bruno?

-Porque el es—

-Señores…-Los tres entrenadores miraron como una doctora de aspecto cansado se les acerco con cautela, Bruno en un momento ya estaba frente suyo mirándole con exigencia en espera de respuesta del porque su amigo y rival fue víctima de un ataque y del estado en el que se encontraba porque no se le escapo que tenía sangre seca en su cuerpo e incluso había perdido su sombrero favorito. Y bruno sabía que él estaría dolido. La doctora carraspeo secamente y sin darle ninguna vuelta miro a bruno y le soltó la triste verdad-….viendo que conoce al paciente, lamento decirle que…las heridas que poseen en si no son graves, unas saturaciones aquí y allá podrá curar las cortas peligrosas pero…..desgraciadamente está en coma.

-¡¿COMA?! ¡¿COMO CARAJO ESTA EN COMA?!

-¡BRUNO, CALMATE!

-La triste verdad es que el coma fue producido al parecer por un análisis forzoso de un Pokemon tipo psíquico….no podemos asegurar que el sujeto pueda levantarse de nuevo pero veremos a nuestros mejores especialista para encontrar una solución a su situación. Hasta entonces tendremos que esperar alguna clase de mejoría….mis disculpe-Comento la doctora completamente dolida antes de partir de inmediato ya que como cualquier persona normal no podría soportar estar con personas que han recibido una mala noticia. Bruno bajo la mirada mordiéndose los labios mientras Janine se acercó y puso su mano en su antebrazo intentado consolar al entrenador de tipo lucha, Koga cerró los ojos con un gran ceño fruncido en su rostro pensando en la pobre alma que ha sufrido tal destino, el buscaría alguna clase de ayuda de Sabrina en Kanto pero dudaba que funcionaria, no se había encontrado con la gran niña psíquica desde hace cincos años así que no podía decir si Sabrina le daría ayuda en esto. Bruno apretó su puño conteniendo el grito de furia que intentaba salir de su pecho en pensar en la situación de su gran rival y amigo.

-Maldita sea, Maldita sea, te lo juro Riley ¡te juro que encontrare a quien te hizo esto!

* * *

><p>-¡Vamos Bagon! ¡Sigue corriendo y cuando termines te ganaras un jugoso trozo de comida especial! ¿Ok?<p>

-Baaa-Goooon _(¡Apuesto que lo hare!)_

_-_Ese es el espíritu. Bien chicos es hora de que practiquen su tiempo de reacción ¡Tauros usa agilidad y derribo! ¡Eevee, Magmar y Abomasnow intenten esquivar con rapidez!-Declaro Ash mientras sus Pokemons afirmaron aunque un poco cansados, por un lado Bagon estaba haciendo simples carreras y trotes mientras que en otro lado Gabite usaba continuamente garra de Dragon en un poste especial hecho de hierro que le ayudaba a resistir cualquier ataque mientras por un lado los Pokemons un poco más recientes de Ash tenían que aumentar su habilidad de reacción y esquivar ante los ataques rápidos y fuertes Tauros. Pikachu estaba tomando un descanso ya que había tenido un intenso combate contra Golem de Clair que demostró ser muy poderoso e incluso logro derrotar a Pikachu y no fue por la diferencia de tipo sino que ese Golem era uno de los primeros y más experimentados Pokemons de Clair cuando esta era una entrenadora normal. Mientras veía a sus Pokemons hacer entrenamiento Ash sintió algo caerle en sus hombros y un par de cosas acolchonados en su cabeza que hizo que se sonrojara porque reconoció inmediatamente que era…

Los pechos de Clair. Válgame dios.

-Ya traje a tus Pokemons del centro Pokemon, chica, la enfermera Joy parecía extasiada de que le dé un trabajo, la pobre de verdad se aburre sola en ese lugar. En fin ¿Qué hay?-Comento Clair posando su cabeza encima de la de Ash mientras sonreía a sabiendas de lo que su cuerpo le estaba causando al joven Ketchum. Solo habían pasado unos días desde que Ash había llegado a la ciudad y se la han pasado entrenando los Pokemons de Ash a un nivel alto ya que ella sabía que Ash estaba en un arduo tiempo de entrenamiento antes del comienzo de la liga Pokemon en Sinnoh. Clair ha notado a través del tiempo que ha pasado con Ash que al parecer su cuerpo bien dotado era su gran debilidad y parece ser que le estaba afectando las hormonas pero Ash era muy inocente o denso en realidad por lo que no podía entender realmente lo que le sucedía a su cuerpo y Clair pensó que era su misión en hacer que Ash se diera cuenta de las chicas. Algo que debió haberse dado cuenta ya un tiempo atrás. Pero bueno era mejor para ella; saber que fue ella quien hizo hombre a Ash le daba una sensación de euforia y diversión. Que eso haya sonado sucio increíblemente se le escapó a Clair. Increíblemente.

-Eh…si….coff…. ¿hace calor aquí o soy yo?-confeso Ash con un tono nervioso mientras se esperaba de Clair que negaba con la cabeza divertida. Pikachu que abrió un ojo solo rio en voz baja. Ash dio varios tragos de aire antes de recuperar la compostura y miro como en un carrito portátil estaban las Pokebolas en donde contenían a sus Pokemons. Agradeció el hecho que en el centro Pokemon dan de alimento a sus Pokemons pero se recordó que Pikachu y los otros aún no habían comido, mas tardes se encargaría de eso. El miro como Clair se acercaba a Gabite y le decía en voz normal sobre consejos en sus movimientos. Ash decidió prestar atención al entrenamiento de Eevee y los demás para que estén en óptimas condiciones pero el no evito pensar en su siguiente parada en su viaje. Kanto o más en específico en el salón de batalla o donde reside Anabel o conocida como "la doncella del salón" quería visitarla y también saber más sobre cómo ser más empático con sus Pokemons porque eso sería una gran ventaja, gracias a los constante tiempo de conversación mental y su conexión de aura tanto con Kyurem y Riolu respectivamente ha ayudado a que Ash sea más en sintonía con sus Pokemons como entender algunas veces lo que decían o sentir lo que el otro planeaba hacer.

También considero que quizás ha sido egoísta un poco. Al reencontrarse con Clair hizo que Ash se sintiera culpable porque el justamente vino solo para que le ayudara a entrenar y se sentía mal porque le hacía sentir que la estaba usando. No era así y aun cuando Clair alegremente comentaba que ella estaba feliz de que Ash estuviera ahí e incluso pedirle que le ayudara a mejorar Ash no podía dejar atrás ese sentimiento de culpa. Por esa razón jamás ha dicho algo en contra de las burlas de Clair; quería hacerla feliz en un cierto sentido y eso estaba bien para él. Ash alzo la mirada un poco viendo una ventana del salón privado de entrenamiento del gimnasio de punta negra y pensó en que el conseguiría algo grande para Anabel cuando se encontrara de nuevo. Si, un gran regalo.

-_Pero ser para después, tengo que hacer mis Pokemons más fuerte y tengo que aprender mucho más. Ganare la liga Sinnoh y avanzare aún más a mi meta de ser maestro Pokemon. Jamás me rendiré…-_Pensó Ash con una sonrisa y así concentro una vez más en el entrenamiento de Tauros y compañía. Por otro lado Clair sonrió pero en vez de ser picara era suave. Esos días habían sido geniales y ha tenido muchísima diversión de varias clases. Entonces Clair recordó la conversación que tuvo con su amigo Drayden ,el líder de gimnasio tipo Dragon en Unova , que podía ir por una temporada a dicha región con acompañante ,inicialmente planeaba ir a ese viaje para capturar a un Pokemon Dragon en específico llamado Druddigon que era un Pokemon Dragon sangre pura y ella estaba muy interesada en obtener uno pero igual sabía bien que sería un viaje corto y solitario….pero….ahora que había pasado ese tiempo con Ash quizás pueda no ser un viaje corto y aburrido sino largo con muchísima emoción; ella volvió a ver a Ash y soltó una pequeña risita al verlo intentar salir debajo de un casi al borde del desmayo por el cansancio Abomasnow.

Ella sonrió. Quizás si podrá tener compañía en ese viaje.

* * *

><p>-…..Esto fue interesante…. ¿no crees, Gardevoir?<p>

-….Gaar…..voiirr….

-Sí, fue un gran combate, dos días y dos noches seguidas y no solo eso sino que demostró tener habilidades de karate ¡que divertido!...en fin, fue divertido mientras duro pero al menos esta molestia término de una vez por toda.

-Voiiir.

-Sí, ahora tenemos una pista sobre lo que realmente debemos de hacer para seguir el paso hacia el epitafio del crepúsculo pero es sumamente difícil.

-Gaaaardevoooirr.

-Sí, tengo que saber más sobre el nacimiento de la luna, el profeta, la guerra, el sellado y el primordial….creo que este último seria el dios Pokemon Arceus ¿no crees, Gardevoir?

-…..

-Sí, es sumamente obvio que es el…..en fin, como sea, estoy muy incómoda ¡quiero nueva ropa! Quiero unos lindos pantalones de chándal, una gran chaqueta de cuero y un par de cal—

-¡Gardevoir!

-ya, ya, deja el cuento mojigata, me gusta vestirme de hombre ¿Qué tiene de malo? No importa, tengo que contactarme con Akisame y avisarle sobre la nueva información. Tengo la información clave para saber más sobre el epitafio del crepúsculo y como dijo la señora Nereus… **Pronto habrá un nuevo mundo nacido del caos….**

* * *

><p>-Oh…Wow….-Murmuro Ash mientras Clair con una sonrisa leve se separaba de él. Ya haber estado unos cuatros días en ciudad espina negra Ash decidió que era hora de seguir su camino ,capturar sus Pokemons ,mejorar su entrenamiento y finalmente encontrarse con Anabel antes de buscar a sus viejos Pokemons de antaño. Ese era el plan. Clair alegremente le acompaño a la salida de la ciudad comentándole que deseaba que él le acompañara a Unova en unos meses para hacer turismo personalizado ,tanto para Clair que deseaba atrapar un Pokemon tipo Dragon de sangre pura y Ash que desde hacía tiempo tenia pensando ir a esa región ,el joven Ketchum acordó de inmediato con Clair tanto para aliviar su sensación de culpa pero también porque entendió que en su corto tiempo antes de la liga Sinnoh no podría ir a Unova tanto por lo lejos que era y lo muy extenso que era así que decidió proponer ese viaje después de la liga Sinnoh.<p>

-Hehehe eres muy inocente Ash. Esa es tu mejor cualidad-Comento Clair mientras ponía una mano en su cadera. Ella miro como en la mano del pelinegro había una bolsa en donde contenía un regalo especial para según supo era para una amiga de Ash y ella pensó que era un buen gesto. A diferencia de ella no muchos le gustarían que Ash solo les visitara solo para entrenar y tenía que admitir que con el regalo fue una gran jugada. Y la razón del porque Ash estaba sorprendido en ese momento fue porque Clair había tomado su gorra y le dio un lento pero suave beso en toda la frente tomando fuera de balance al joven de pueblo paleta. Clair miro a los ojos a Ash que se había sonrojado profundamente- Ese beso es de buena suerte ,le dio uno a lance y cinco años después se convirtió en campeón de Kanto y sé que tu lograras grandes cosas. Usa lo que aprendiste aquí conmigo Ash y llegaras lejos.

-Sí, aprendí que debo de dejar ser exigente y ser firme, aprender a confiar en los límites de mis Pokemons y saber cómo los, también en crear nuevas combinaciones de movimientos y estrategias y finalmente aprendí que la verdadera fuerza de un Pokemon Dragon es la confianza interior. Bagon será fuerte igual que Gabite.

-Ah pero Ash se te olvido una parte.

-¿y cuál es?

-¡divertirte! Ash ,la vida no es solo entrenar Pokemons ,es vivirla y juntos nos la hemos pasado genial ¿no?-Inquirió suavemente Clair mientras Ash sin dudarlo asintió porque estar con Clair fue una experiencia única en donde la líder de gimnasio se la paso riendo y divirtiéndose ,tratando de pasar el mayor tiempo posible con su visitante y relajarse de esa mascara que usa en público en donde es una mujer calmada ,centrada y amable ,ella lo era pero cuando era libre del publico era una mujer divertida ,coqueta y burlona. Ash aprendio que hacer reír a la gente es una experiencia muy interesante y no dudaba en afirmar que estar con Clair fue genial. Igual que la primera vez que conoció. La peliazul asintió con una pequeña sonrisa y sin poderlo evitar un sonrojo apareció en su rostro antes de acercarse a Ash y darle un abrazo rápido ocasionando que los dos estuvieran sonrojados levemente- Yo me divertí mucho chica, espero volvernos a ver.

-¡No lo dudes, Clair! ¡Yo regresare!-Y con una sonrisa brillante Ash dio la vuelta siendo seguido por Pikachu y así cuando estaban ya a los lejos Ash se detuvo y se giró para ver a la distancia a Clair que movió la cabeza a un lado notando la duda en el rostro del joven Ketchum que se decidió a hablar y le grito a Clair-¡Oye Clair! ¡¿Por qué me llamas chica de todos modos?!

-¡hahahaha! ¡Tendrás que descubrirlo algún día, chica! ¡Cuando regreses quizás te lo diga!-Respondió en grito Clair con diversión antes de irse mientras Ash regresaba a su camino con una cara de refunfuño. Clair negó con la cabeza varias veces con diversión, el sobrenombre era proveniente de los antiguos cuidadores Pokemon en donde se nombraba a un inexperto en un modo un poco más infantil como llamar un niño "bebe" por ejemplo y Clair llamaba algunas veces a Ash "chica" porque de sentimientos Ash parecía una niña inexperta, lo cual cair solo pensaba así por diversión. Y así con su tiempo de relajación terminado Clair adopto su máscara de profesionalismo y comenzó a pensar en el papeleo de su despacho, ser líder de gimnasio no es siempre tener peleas Pokemons. Pero no cabía duda de que ese pequeño espacio de tiempo ella de verdad se divirtió.

* * *

><p>Ash siguió su camino entre el bosque mientras miraba el collar de colmillo Dragon que se compró en una pequeña tienda hacia unos días atrás y no pudo evitar comprarlo ya que le parecía muy bonito. El sintió como en su hombro Pikachu se acomodaba por lo que le dio una mirada ligera antes de seguir su camino y así como unas dos horas se detuvieron porque escucharon algo moverse entre un arbusto por lo que Ash saco la Pokebola de Infernape por si resulta ser un enemigo pero entonces miro como con cuidado y calma surgía un Pokemon que se parecía a una crisálida gigante de color gris azulado y que en sus ojos hubo un brillo de reconocimiento. Dicho Pokemon casi se echó a llorar al encontrar a aquel que le cuido cuando nació, aquel que le hizo confiar nuevamente en las personas e incluso en los mismos Pokemons, aquel que le permitió encontrarse con su madre, es aquel que resulto ser sus instintos que le instaron en buscarle y es el que sabía muy bien que sería su entrenador. Ash no supo porque pero reconoció a ese Pokemon aunque ya evolucionado supo reconocerlo por lo que sonrió con mucha emoción y alegría.<p>

-Eres la antigua Larvitar que cuide al nacer…..me alegro que hayas evolucionado, Pupitar….creo que ha llegado el momento de preguntarte ¿quieres ser mi Pokemon?

Y es obvio que los instintos Pokemons algunas veces son ciertos.

**Continuara….**

* * *

><p><strong>Cabe destacar que la batalla entre Gible y Dragonair fue bien hecha y no hubo tanta alteraciones, los movimientos desconocidos para el público más habilidad son reales, en serio además que cada movimiento usados puede ser aprendido por los Pokemons, en serio fue una gran inspiración este capítulo. Ya estoy moviendo más la saga del epitafio pero falta mucho para eso, hemos sabido más de otros personajes y como Ash lentamente se está convirtiendo en un hombre. En el próximo capítulo Ash se enfrena a la cazadora J, se encuentra con un viejo gran amigo y descubre un suceso horrible dando paso a la saga "viaje a lo Creed" espero que les haya gustado y sobre resurgimiento de maestría, les cuento que sucedió, tenía como 4000 palabra ya echa, todo iba bien e iba a comenzar una escena de romance bien hecho público ¡bien hecho! entonces el jodido computador se apaga y cuando veo el archivo ¡toda la mierda se borró! Y estoy deprimido por eso así que tenme paciencia. Disculpe por todo y espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.<strong>

**Toaneo07**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola gente, soy Toaneo07.**

**Lamentos informales de un desafortunado suceso, mi computador ha sido dañado desde hace más de dos meses, por problemas externos no pude antes comentar esto a mis fieles lectores, lamento muchos si están enojados conmigo por ello. En total lo siento.**

**Para aclarar, cuando perdí mi computador ya tenía medio listos los nuevos capítulos de los siguientes fics: Resurgimiento de maestría, dragón de hielo, Quiero ser rikudo sennin, la voluntad del fénix, Fate legacy, las plantas siempre crecen y el camino heroico. Como ya se habrán dado cuenta perdí esos trabajos, he tratado de recuperarlos pero he fallado en eso y al final lo peor fue que quine me arreglaba mi computador fue un hijo de puta que me fallo, en fin me prestaron como dos días un computador más hijo de puta, en total pensé que me lo quedaría y comencé a hacer mis fics comenzando los nuevos capítulos y nuevas serias pero lastimosamente el mismo hijo de puta me jodio y termine dando el computador, ahora tengo que esperar como un par de meses de tener computador nuevo. Lo siento mucho. Las obras que me mate haciendo durante esos dos días no son mucho pero espero que sean de su gusto:**

**Fate stay night:**

**Un fic crossover de Harry Potter con la serie del mismo nombre. La trama se efectuara en el mundo de Harry Potter, es decir tendrá una guerra del grial y tendrá temas del nasuverse, no será un crossover en su totalidad ya que solo se tomara tema de Fate y no aparecerá perso0najes de la misma serie además la guerra del grial se manejara diferente. Solo se trata de un tráiler para probar como será recibido por el público.**

**Fate war:**

**Un fic de Fate stay night en la cual Angra mainyu decidí cambiar los Servants excepto Gilgamesh con Servants de los más fuerte agregando al impredecible clase Avenger y obviamente la clase Ruler. Una verdadera guerra con combatientes de igual de fuerte. **

**Fate Apocrypha: Guerra máxima.**

**Un crossover total de Harry Potter**** con Fate stay night. ****Harry, Hermione, Tonks y Sirius terminan en nasuverse y para regresar a sum uno tienen que ganar la gran guerra del grial efectuada por los Yddgmillennia pero por su culpa la guerra serán de cuatros facciones de siete Servants. La mayor guerra del grial de todas ha iniciado.**

**En total no es mucho pero espero que sean de sus gustos estos nuevos fics.**


End file.
